Infieles
by makesomenoiise
Summary: SPOILERS de DH! Bill con Fleur. Hermione con Ron. Noches de pasión secretas, un amor prohibido, una boda, un embarazo. ¿Qué ocurre si Rose Weasley no es hija de Ron? INFIELES. LEMONS!
1. Así empezó todo

**Una especie de prólogo. Un pequeño capítulo que cuenta cómo Bill y Hermione se conocieron.**

**Disfrutad!**

**_______________**

**INFIELES**

**_by Pandora Lover_**

Tras años en Egipto, Bill volvió a casa. La Madriguera, aquel lugar tan familiar, tan acogedor. Lo había echado tanto de menos… y no sólo al reloj de la pared de la cocina en el que informaba de cuál era el estado de cada miembro de la familia Weasley, ni al sofá que desde pequeño había tratado como suyo desde los diez años, prohibiendo a Fred y George que se sentaran en él.

No, también había extrañado a su familia. A sus seis hermanos, a su padre y a su madre. Aunque después de vivir durante años con la única compañía de una lechuza, resultaba raro volver a formar parte de aquella familia numerosa.

En aquel momento esperaba en la cocina a la llegada de Ron. Desde que había llegado de Egipto, su hermano no había dejado de hablarle de su nueva novia, de lo enamorados que estaban, de lo interesante que era. Bill estaba intrigado, de modo que aceptó una presentación formal, en la que Fleur (su novia) también estaría presente.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – exclamó Ron irrumpiendo en la cocina.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Fleur cuando vio al muchacho aparecer en la puerta de la mano de una morena chica - ¡Hegmione!

- Hola Fleur – saludó la muchacha tímidamente.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Bill y Hermione se vieron. La Gryffindor pudo ver en el mayor de los Weasley los rasgos característicos de su familia, así como el pelo rojo y los ojos marrones claros. Pero Bill no era igual que los demás, podía observarse un brillo de inteligencia en sus ojos (cosa que en los demás Weasley, sin contar a Ginny, era algo casi imposible), su piel era ligeramente más morena que la de sus hermanos y, por qué no decirlo, se lucía mucho más hermoso que los demás. Más rebelde, más roquero.

- Bill, te presento a Hermione. Herms, éste es mi hermano Bill – hizo Ron las presentaciones.

La muchacha se acercó tímidamente al Weasley y lo besó dulcemente en ambas mejillas, ruborizada por la elegancia y rebeldía del que sin duda era el más inteligente de la familia.

- Encantado de conocerte, Hermione – dijo amablemente Bill -. Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Igualmente – contestó ella -. Ron tampoco para de hablar de ti.

La cercanía de sus rostros hizo que Bill se fijara en ella más de lo que lo había hecho antes. A simple vista Hermione no era una top model, no tenía el porté ni el glamour de Fleur, ni su físico. Pero era hermosa, era brillantemente hermosa. Sus ojos marrones oscuros estaban llenos de sabiduría, su cuerpo y curvas magníficas, los tirabuzones que formaban su pelo simplemente adorables, y aquel rubor que la acompañaba… desconcertante.

- De modo que has vuelto hace relativamente poco de Egipto, ¿no es así? – preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Sí, he vivido muchas cosas allí – contó fascinado por el recuerdo de aquellos días maravillosos -. También he conocido mucha gente.

- Ron me ha dicho que conociste a un escritor famoso, pero no supo decirme quién era…

- Peter Willhok, es un escritor…

- ¡Willhok! – interrumpió Hermione emocionada - ¿El escritor de "Las llamas de la pasión" y "Dragones en su hábitat"?

- El mismo – sonrió Bill, encantado de que alguien conociera a uno de sus escritores favoritos.

- Oh, Dios mío, me encanta… estuviste también en las pirámides, ¿no?

Bill sonrió. Era la primera vez desde que había vuelto que alguien se mostraba tan interesado por su viaje, estaba deseoso de contar todas aquellas experiencias que al resto de la gente le habían parecido aburridas.

Recordaba haberle contado a Fleur todo lo que le estaba contando a Hermione, cómo ella había asentido sin hacer el más mínimo caso a sus palabras.

- ¡Qué abugido eges, Bill! – había dicho ella – Vas a Egipto y en veg de compgag souvenigs, visitas museos… eges incgreíble…

Nadie lo entendía, ni su familia ni Fleur comprendían lo que significaba para él la historia ni los museos, lo mucho que le fascinaba el conocer, lo bien que se sentía cuando descubría nuevas cosas.

Nadie, excepto Hermione.

Permanecieron en la cocina durante horas, hablando y riendo mientras Ron dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y Fleur se hacía la manicura francesa. Compartieron opiniones, críticas, disputaron sobre el mejor escritor, sobre los mejores grupos de música, el mejor museo de Londres…

Pero también compartieron algo más, aunque ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta hasta mucho después.

_____________________

**Y así comienza todo...**

**R&R!**


	2. Año nuevo, ¿vida nueva?

**Primer capítulo oficial.**

**Para _lobo-moon_, porque ama esta pareja casi tanto como yoo ^^**

**Disfrutad!**

_**Nota: **LEMON bastante específico, que cada cual lo lea bajo su propia responsabilidad blablablá!_

______________________

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

La Madriguera estalló con el ruido del tapón de una botella de champán al ser descorchado.

- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Herms! – exclamó Ron besando con pasión a su novia.

- Igualmente – respondió sonrojada.

Los brazos y los besos de felicidad reinaron durante los siguientes minutos. Los Weasley (acompañados de sus correspondientes parejas) festejaban el año nuevo con alegría. Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en felicitar a Hermione, luego llegaron George y Angelina, seguidos de Percy y Penélope, Charlie, Molly y Arthur.

Pero ella, muy a su pesar, ansiaba los besos y abrazos de otra persona.

Bill se acercó a la Gryffindor de la mano de Fleur, se detuvo unos metros frente a ella y sonrió, dejando a Hermione sin aliento.

- Feliz año, Hermione – felicitó con aquella voz ronca que lo caracterizaba.

- Igualmente, Bill – respondió ésta.

El primogénito de los Weasley se estremeció imperceptiblemente cuando besó y abrazó a su cuñada. Más aún cuando recordó lo hermoso y excitante que sonaba su nombre en los labios de la morena, "igualmente, Bill"…

La fiesta continuó varias horas, en las que los bailes, las risas y las bromas por parte tanto de George como de Harry ocuparon la mayor parte.

- Bailemos, Herms – la incitó Ron cuando sonó una lenta en la casa.

- No, Ron… sabes que no sé bailar…

- No digas chorradas.

- Mira, Fleur parece estar deseando bailar – señaló al rincón de la sala, donde Fleur estiraba con insistencia del brazo de Bill para bailar.

Ron miró a su novia con duda, pero al ver la sonrisa de Hermione decidió obedecer y se dirigió a Fleur para sacarla a bailar. La sonrisa de Bill se ensanchó cuando su prometida lo dejó tranquilo, dirigió una mirada de gratitud a Hermione.

Ella respondió con otra sonrisa, levemente ruborizada.

Bill se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

- Gracias por salvarme de Fleur – agradeció con delicadeza.

- De nada, está claro que tú y yo no estamos hechos para bailar…

- Sí, es otra de las cosas en las que nos parecemos.

Ambos se miraron. Hacía casi un año que se conocían y desde el primer momento habían conectado, encajando como un puzzle resuelto. Hablaban mucho y de distintos temas, embriagándose uno de la inteligencia del otro.

Compartían cosas que con sus respectivas parejas era imposible. Hermione se preguntaba cómo un ser tan espléndido y brillante como Bill podía estar con alguien como Fleur, cuya mayor preocupación era si tenía bien el pelo. Al mismo tiempo, Bill se preguntaba cómo una persona tan astuta y magnífica como Hermione podía estar con su hermano (aunque lo adoraba), al que le faltaba más de un tornillo.

Ambos compartían demasiadas cosas, tal vez más de las que les hubiera gustado… o les hubiera convenido.

- ¿Bailamos? – preguntó entonces Bill.

- ¿Bailar? ¿Yo? Bill, por favor…

- Yo tampoco sé bailar, Hermione. Hagamos el ridículo juntos.

La Gryffindor no pudo negarse a aquellos ojos de súplica. A aquella mirada infinitamente atractiva que la instaba a hacer cualquier cosa que Bill pidiera.

- Está bien.

Bill cogió de la mano a Hermione y la llevó al centro del salón, un pequeño roce que se convirtió en infinito. Él la agarró de la cintura mientras ella rodeó el cuello de Bill con sus brazos. Se balanceaban lentamente con exquisita coordinación, siguiendo el ritmo de sus corazones más que el de la música.

Ron y Fleur se acercaron a ellos mientras giraban divertidos.

- De modo que con Bill sí y conmigo no, ¿eh? – bromeó Ron.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente, pensando la forma más sutil de decirle "es que Bill es mi debilidad". Finalmente optó por permanecer en silencio.

Fleur y Ron se alejaron de nuevo, dejándolos solos una vez más. El contacto visual hizo acto de presencia entre los suaves contoneos de sus torpes pasos.

- Estás realmente hermosa – comentó Bill mirándola con admiración.

No es que tratara de ser agradable, era algo que opinaba sinceramente. Con el pelo formando un medio recogido y aquel vestido azul claro Hermione parecía una auténtica princesa de cuento.

- Gracias – respondió ruborizada -. Tú tampoco estás mal – añadió observando el traje de Bill -. ¿Dónde has dejado la cazadora de cuero?

- Fleur no quería que me la pusiera – respondió fastidiado.

- Te quedaría bien con el traje – opinó Hermione -, sería muy a tu estilo. Yo jamás te prohibiría ponerte lo que te gusta.

Reinó silencio ante aquel comentario equivocado. Una vez más ambos recordaron en su subconsciente lo fácil que sería estar juntos, su complicidad, todas las cosas que compartían, sus caracteres ligeramente parecidos… El baile continuó mientras ellos se miraban a los ojos anhelando aquello que jamás podrían tener: al otro.

La música cambió y el ambiente volvió a ser festivo. Bill y Hermione se separaron a regañadientes y continuaron cada uno en su lugar, donde debían estar: Él con Fleur, ella con Ron.

- Bueno, familia, nosotgos nos vamos a dogmig – anunció Fleur al cabo de unas horas cogida del brazo de Bill.

- Ya, ya, ahora se le llama así – bromeó Ron.

A Hermione se le cayó el mundo encima. Sabía de sobra qué iban a hacer Fleur y Bill en su dormitorio a aquellas horas, aunque también sabía que no debería importarle, al fin y al cabo, era su cuñado, ¿no?

La pareja se despidió y subieron al dormitorio, con una última mirada de Bill dirigida a una desolada Hermione, pidiéndole ayuda en sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de una hora Ron y ella abandonaron también el salón, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. Una vez más el Gryffindor trató de hacer algo más que manitas con Hermione, pero ésta se volvió a negar. Estaba ligeramente contenta gracias al whisky de fuego, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarse manosear por Ron. Aún era demasiado pronto.

Cuando él cayó en un profundo sueño acompañado de ronquidos, Hermione se escaqueó del dormitorio levemente mareada por el alcohol. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus ideas y convencerse a sí misma de que tarde o temprano debería mantener relaciones sexuales con Ron… no quería admitir lo que llevaba casi un año esperando.

Bajó al sótano casi por inercia, la sorpresa que se llevó cuando descubrió allí a Bill le hizo dar un pequeño respingo.

- Dios Santo, ¡qué susto! – exclamó.

- Perdona, no quería asustarte.

Hermione se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, en el sofá magullado y listo para tirar que tenían los Weasley desde hacía meses en el sótano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No podía dormir.

- Creía que Fleur y tú…

Bill abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡No! No… ella quería pero… yo no. Es raro, ¿sabes? Un tipo como yo negándose a tener sexo… ¡dónde vamos a ir a parar!

- Te estás haciendo mayor – bromeó Hermione sonriendo.

- Eh, sólo tengo veintisiete, estoy en plena forma.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Reinó un silencio incómodo que abarcó unos cuantos minutos.

- Fleur – dedujo ella.

- Sí.

- ¿Nervioso por la boda? – preguntó sintiendo cómo se le partía el corazón con aquellas palabras.

- No. Digamos que… dudoso.

- ¿La quieres?

Bill quería contestar, de verdad que sí. Pero las palabras no salían por su boca. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Hermione que no amaba a la persona con la que había estado más de un año, con la que iba a casarse dentro de una semana… porque la amaba a ella?

- No deberías estar con alguien a quien no quieres, Bill.

"Debería aplicarme a mí misma los consejos que doy" pensó con amargura.

- No es fácil.

- Lo sé, de verdad que sí.

Él la miró, y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron en un abismo infinito. Se dijeron en silencio lo que con palabras les resultaba imposible, Bill vio la verdad en los ojos de Hermione: ella no amaba a Ron.

- ¿Por qué sigues con él?

La muchacha dudó. Sintió un escalofrío cuando Bill volvió a clavar su mirada en ella, expectante por una respuesta. Respiró una vez, otra, tres veces más. Suspiró y se armó de valor antes de contestar:

- Para estar más cerca de ti.

El mayor de los Weasley se quedó sin habla, ¿había oído bien? Su mente se quedó en blanco, su corazón bombeaba más rápido de lo normal.

Inconscientemente alargó su brazo hasta tocar con sus dedos la mejilla de Hermione. Ella se estremeció ante aquel roce fortuito, no tardó en agarrar la mano de Bill con sus propias manos, pidiéndole en silencio que jamás se alejara. El rostro de Bill estaba peligrosamente cerca del de ella, Hermione suspiró y con toda su rabia y pasión rompió aquella barrera invisible que separaba sus labios.

Un beso. Fue sólo un beso, pero al mismo tiempo fue mucho más. Fue una infidelidad, una deliciosa infidelidad, _la deseada infidelidad_. Un beso como ningún otro, pasión, ardor, lujuria, amor, cariño y amistad se mezclaban entre sus bocas mientras sus lenguas jugaban.

Bill se levantó, incorporando también a Hermione. Le sacaba casi dos cabezas, pero aquello no le impidió llevarla a un pequeño armario del sótano sin romper el beso. Una vez en el estrecho armario, ambos quedaron empotrados contra diferentes paredes, más pegados de lo que jamás hubieran soñado. Comenzaron a acariciarse con descontrol, dejándose llevar por todo aquel tiempo que habían guardado sus caricias.

La vida jamás había sido tan hermosa… Ni tan excitante.

El Weasley levantó sin miramientos el vestido de Hermione e introdujo su mano por debajo de las bragas de ésta, cuando su dedo índice y corazón se sumergieron dentro de ella, un peligroso y desconocido gemido salió de sus labios.

- Oh, Bill…

Él sonrió, encantado de oír semejante suspiro de placer de los labios de Hermione, sobretodo si ella le llamaba por su nombre. Comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella mientras la Gryffindor entrelazaba sus dedos desesperadamente con el pelo de Bill, acercándolo a ella para besarlo de la forma más salvaje y ardiente que era capaz.

Un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de la boca del pelirrojo cuando sacó los dedos del interior de Hermione. La miró desconcertado cuando vio sangre en ellos.

- Eres… eres virgen – tartamudeó sorprendido.

- Era – corrigió ella con una sonrisa que volvió loco a Bill.

- Creía que Ron y tú…

- No – respondió cabizbaja -. Estaba esperándote.

Aquellas palabras surgieron en Bill más efecto que tres orgasmos seguidos. Fue tanta la felicidad que sintió en aquel momento que no pudo contenerse más, se quitó con fiereza la chaqueta y cogió a Hermione en brazos, provocando que ella enroscara sus piernas en la cintura de éste.

- Te quiero – susurró él en su oreja antes de mordérsela con cariño.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar, era tal la excitación que sentía, tal la humedad que había entre sus piernas que no tardó en desabrochar los pantalones de Bill y bajar sus calzoncillos mientras lo besaba frenética, loca de amor por el mayor de los Weasley. Cuando Bill penetró en ella, dolor fue lo último que sintió Hermione, echó el cuello hacia atrás y no pudo hacer otra cosa que ronronear.

- Bill…

El aludido sonrió emocionado. Le gustaba que Hermione pronunciara su nombre en cualquier situación, pero que mientras la estaba penetrando no dejara de suspirarle así lo volvía loco… ansioso.

- No dejes de decirlo – jadeó con aquella voz ronca mientras la penetraba.

- Bill…

Hermione se agarró a su cuello y arañó su espalda mientras se impulsaba hacia delante y hacia atrás contra las caderas de Bill.

- Otra vez.

- Bill…

El ritmo aumentó, gemidos incontrolados salían de sus bocas cada vez que sus pelvis entraban en colisión.

- Oh, Bill…

La locura hizo acto de presencia, sus movimientos fueron salvajes, rápidos y veloces, precisos y en perfecta compenetración. Iban a estallar de un momento a otro.

- ¡BILL! – gritó Hermione cuando el éxtasis llegó a ellos.

La Gryffindor suspiró al sentir el movimiento del miembro de Bill dentro de ella, eyaculando, llenándola con su esencia, mezclándose con la de ella. Besó el cuello del Weasley cuando se echó hacia atrás para apoyar la cabeza en la pared, agotado pero radiante de felicidad. Salió de ella con la lentitud que les había faltado en sus relaciones, pero no se separó de Hermione ni un milímetro, la bajó y la abrazó con delicadeza, inspirando el aroma de su pelo, embriagándose de su olor a colonia y excitación.

- Ha sido… perfecto – murmuró Bill en su oído.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó en los labios con suavidad.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- No lo sé. Tú… tú estás con mi hermano…

- Y tú estás prometido…

- Me siento más culpable por no arrepentirme que por lo que hemos hecho.

- Me pasa igual.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. En algún momento a lo largo de aquel año desde que se habían conocido habían llegado a pensar que lo único que sentían el uno por el otro era atracción. Pero allí, encerrados en el armario de un sótano, desnudos tras haber mantenido relaciones sexuales, sonriendo como estúpidos enamorados, se dieron cuenta de que no.

De que aquello no era una simple infidelidad, aquello era amor.

* * *


	3. Situaciones incómodas

_**Nota: **Este capítulo contiene un LEMON bastante específico... blablablá._

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

Una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba el ombligo al descubierto y unos shorts era lo que vestía Hermione cuando bajó al comedor, recién levantada. Esperaba encontrar allí a toda la familia, preparando la comida, recogiendo o incluso bromeando sobre la noche anterior.

Pero lo que le esperaba en el comedor era algo totalmente atípico, Bill y Fleur eran los únicos que se encontraban allí, Fleur leyendo una revista del corazón y su prometido cocinando.

- Buenos días, Hegmione – saludó Fleur levantando la vista de la revista.

Bill se giró con una rapidez asombrosa al oír aquel nombre, él y Hermione permanecieron estáticos en el lugar, mirándose con aquel brillo inhumano en los ojos, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza con el solo recuerdo de la noche anterior.

- Siento haberos molestado – se disculpó la Gryffindor -. Pensaba que estarían los demás…

- No te vayas – suplicó Bill cuando hizo ademán de marcharse -. Los demás no tardarán en venir… - añadió cuando se dio cuenta de que había sonado demasiado desesperado.

Hermione sonrió levemente y se sentó en el asiento frente a Fleur. Ni Bill ni ella se sentían cómodos en aquella situación, su prometida no era consciente de la infidelidad que habían protagonizado ella y Bill.

- ¿Qué tal anoche? – preguntó entonces Fleur.

Su futuro marido se atragantó con el pan que acababa de llevarse a la boca, Hermione la miró con los ojos como platos. ¿Es que acaso sabía algo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé… Bill y yo nos fuimos muy pgonto a dogmig… ¿cómo siguió la fiesta?

Bill respiró tranquilo, se volvió y continuó pellizcando la barra de pan que había sobre la mesa, mientras Hermione suspiraba y clavaba sus ojos marrones en la espalda de Bill… Cada vez que lo miraba no podía evitar no arrepentirse lo más mínimo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Ron y yo nos fuimos pronto también…

- Segugo que lo pasasteis bien en la habitación – comentó Fleur con diversión y malicia.

Un grito ahogado salió de la boca de Bill. Hermione y Fleur se volvieron escandalizadas por semejante chillido, el dedo de Bill estaba manchado de sangre, había ejercido tanta fuerza al cortar el pan tras el comentario de Fleur que a penas se había percatado de que su dedo estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuchillo.

Hermione se acercó a él y examinó su dedo, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos con exquisito cuidado.

- Déjame ver – murmuró.

Bill la observaba con amor, más amor del debido. La miraba divertido mientras ella volteaba su dedo para examinarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles, su simple contacto le producía mariposas en el estómago.

- No parece un corte profundo – determinó Hermione clavando sus ojos en los de Bill, gran error, pues se quedaron prendados unos segundos.

- Debegías chupagte el dedo – comentó Fleur, ajena a la cantidad de sentimientos que se transmitían entre ellos -. Cuando de pequeña me cogtaba, mamá siempge decía que con la saliva la hegida se ciega.

El Weasley acercó el dedo a los labios de Fleur, pidiéndole que fuera ella la que chupara su herida, ya que él tenía la boca cubierta de pan.

- ¡Bill, pog Dios! ¡No seas guago! Soy una señogita, ¿cómo voy a chupagte el dedo?

Hermione observó la escena divertida. Agarró la mano de Bill y llevó su dedo hasta los labios cuando Fleur volvió a dirigir su atención a la revista. El contacto visual llenó los segundos, Hermione lamía el dedo cortado de Bill mientras él la miraba con los ojos como platos, sintiéndose excitado por la forma en la que la lengua de la morena giraba en círculos sobre su dedo.

Hacía rato que la herida estaba cicatrizando gracias a la saliva de Hermione, pero el juego no había terminado. Se sentían excitados, gustosos y peligrosamente enamorados.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó George cuando hubo bajado al comedor y se encontró con semejante escena.

La Gryffindor se apartó bruscamente de Bill, al mismo tiempo que Fleur clavaba sus ojos en la pareja de amantes, ajena a todo.

- Me… me he cortado y H-Hermione estaba lamiendo la herida – respondió el mayor de los Weasley cuando hubo tragado el pan que tenía en la boca.

- Esa es una muy buena excusa – rió George restándole importancia al asunto.

A raíz de aquel pequeño incidente, Hermione y Bill procuraron estar lo más lejos posible, aunque entre sus miradas y roces inconscientes saltaban chispas. Cuando la comida hubo empezado con todos los integrantes Weasley y sus parejas, la conversación no tardó en hacerse notar.

- ¿Ya has comprado el vestido de novia, Fleur? – preguntó Penélope interesada.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, ya no era que se hubiera acostado con el novio de Fleur, sino que se había acostado con su prometido…que era el hermano de su novio. Aquello estaba mal, demasiado mal, pero no podía evitar no sentirse culpable.

Era Bill el culpable de aquello, amaba su cuerpo, su forma de estar sentado con las piernas abiertas y aire casual, amaba el brillo de inteligencia que había en sus ojos, su cara de enamorado cuando Hermione le pillaba mirándola, amaba su aire rebelde, su forma de reírse, su tic de echarse el pelo hacia atrás, sus gestos, el lunar que tenía en el hombro, su voz ronca implorándole que lo llamara una y otra vez mientras la penetraba…

¿Cómo iba a arrepentirse si Bill Weasley era un ser perfecto?

- Nosotros iremos a vivir juntos pronto, ¿verdad Herms? – preguntó Ron.

La aludida despertó de su ensoñación. Habían cambiado de tema, ahora las miradas de Bill, Fleur, Percy y Penélope se posaban en ella. Sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando Bill cerró los puños en el mismo momento en el que Ron la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

- Ronald, eso no lo hemos consultado todavía… - dijo ruborizada.

- Pero en principio decidimos que así fuera.

- ¿Dónde vais a coger casa? – preguntó Penélope.

- En el mundo muggle – repuso Ron.

- ¿En el mundo muggle? – repitió incrédulo Percy.

- Sí, Herms quiere trabajar allí como médica – aseguró el menor de los Weasley -. Mi trabajo como Auror puedo desempeñarlo igual en el mundo muggle que en el mágico…

- Entonces a penas nos veremos – dedujo Bill clavando su mirada en Hermione.

- Vendremos siempre que podamos – repuso ella apartando sus ojos de los de Bill.

- Yo creo que deberíais casaros antes de coger una casa, como Bill y yo – comentó Fleur emocionada.

A Hermione se le produjo un nudo en la garganta, Bill se atragantó y su prometida tuvo que darle varias palmadas en la espalda para que dejara de toser.

- Son unos críos, Fleur – se apresuró a decir -. ¿Cómo quieres que se casen?

- Llevan casi tanto tiempo como tú y yo juntos – dijo ésta -. Nosotros llevamos un año y diez meses y ellos…

- Un año y medio – repuso Ron orgulloso.

- ¿Por qué no iban a casarse? – inquirió Fleur – Está claro que se aman.

Fue entonces cuando Ron se apresuró a acariciar la mejilla de Hermione y a besarla con toda la pasión del mundo, sin importar la gente que estuviera presente. Bill observaba la escena abatido, no debería desear ser él quien besara a Hermione… pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía culpable porque Ronald estaba enamorado hasta la médula de ella, aunque la Gryffindor no lo correspondiera.

Pero no podía sentirse culpable, porque al igual que ella, Bill amaba cada parte de Hermione. Su pose siempre correcta, su educación exquisita, el lunar que tenía cerca del ombligo, sus tirabuzones perfectos, su cuello echado hacia atrás cuando él la penetraba, su voz llamándole con gemidos desesperados, su tímida sonrisa, sus mejillas ruborizadas…

No, definitivamente no podía arrepentirse de la noche anterior.

- Disculpadme un momento – dijo entonces Hermione -. Voy al servicio.

Tal vez cualquier persona no hubiera sido capaz de verlo, pero Bill vio la tristeza y desolación en los ojos de Hermione, en los cuales las lágrimas pedían a gritos por salir. Esperó un poco, se excusó con su familia y subió las escaleras en dirección a los lavabos. La morena salía de allí cuando chocó contra el fornido cuerpo de Bill.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Bill? – susurró.

¡Cómo le gustaba el sonido de su nombre en los labios de Hermione!

- Quería saber cómo estabas – murmuró igual de bajo.

¡Aquella voz ronca iba a volverla loca!

- Estoy bien.

- Eso no es verdad – dijo cogiéndola dulcemente por el mentón para que clavara su mirada en la de ella -. Tienes los ojos levemente hinchados y rojos, sorbes por la nariz más de lo que deberías si no hubieras llorado…

- Odio que seas tan observador.

- Sólo contigo – susurró en su oído.

Hermione sonrió y agarró de la mano a Bill, introduciéndolo en el baño. Echó el cerrojo y abrazó al mayor de los Weasley con desesperación, él correspondió a su abrazo, besándola en el pelo, embriagándose de su olor.

- Ni se te ocurra casarte con Ron – dijo entonces -, no estoy seguro de poder soportarlo…

- Entonces no te cases tú con Fleur.

- No puedo hacer otra cosa, Hermione – aseguró sentándose en las baldosas del baño y sentándola a ella encima -. Si yo dejara a Fleur y tú a Ron para que pudiéramos estar juntos sería una locura… les romperíamos el corazón a ambos, separaríamos a la familia.

Ella lo comprendía, claro que sí. Entendía que era una locura, que no podían hacerlo así. Pero tenía que haber una solución, una solución para que ellos pudieran ser felices juntos, al fin y al cabo, estaban sacrificándose por los demás.

- ¿Y a qué precio estamos manteniendo la familia unida, Bill? – inquirió con lágrimas en los ojos – Está en juego nuestra felicidad…

- Lo sé – susurró acariciándola para limpiar sus lágrimas -. Podrías dejar tú a Ron primero… luego yo vería qué hacer con Fleur… y tal vez podríamos estar juntos así, sin hacer daño a nadie…

- No voy a dejar a Ron, Bill.

- ¿Por qué?

-Porque mi relación con tu hermano es lo que me permite verte…

Bill sonrió levemente y acercó su rostro al de Hermione para besarla. En el mismo momento en el que sus labios entraron en contacto, nada importó. No importaba lo difícil que fuera su situación, lo complicado que fuera estar juntos, que Hermione saliera con el hermano de Bill, que Bill fuera a casarse…

Nada. Nada importaba. Porque ambos estaban dispuestos a soportar todo lo que hiciera falta por tener momentos así, aunque lo hicieran a escondidas, aunque fueran _infieles_. Nada importaba, porque en el mismo momento en el que sus labios entraban en contacto, eran extremadamente felices.

Hermione desabrochó los pantalones de Bill en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras lo besaba y acariciaba con pasión.

- Eh… Hermione… - jadeó deteniéndole – No es necesario…

- Shh… - murmuró ella colocándole el dedo índice en sus labios.

Bill, sorprendido, asintió y la ayudó a desvestirle. Comenzó a acariciarle los senos, aprisionándolos entre sus manos, provocando que gemidos sordos salieran de ambas bocas. Hermione no lo dudó, estiró su mano y rodeó el miembro de Bill con ella mientras se miraban entre ruborizados, extasiados y apasionados.

La Gryffindor comenzó a mover la mano de arriba abajo, primero despacio, luego más rápido. Bill estaba fuera de sí, se sentía extraño. Normalmente no le importaba que Fleur le hiciera aquel tipo de cosas, pero con Hermione no le gustaban… tal vez porque se sentía en la obligación de hacerla disfrutar a ella en vez de disfrutar él.

Pero la muchacha también estaba disfrutando. Ronroneos salían de sus labios mientras continuaba moviendo su mano con frenesí y besaba y mordía el cuello de Bill con locura. El Weasley sonrió y se dejó llevar por la mano de Hermione, estremeciéndose con su sube-baja, sintiendo escalofríos con sus gemidos ahogados, embriagándose del placer que ella sentía.

Hermione aceleró el paso de su mano cuando sintió que era el momento. Bill soltó su cintura y colocó las manos en el suelo, aplastándolas contra él.

- Bill…

Aquel susurro fue el éxtasis, el punto más álgido de la excitación. Apartó con brusquedad la mano de Hermione de su miembro, se cubrió con el calzoncillo y dejó que su pene liberara toda aquella carga sobrehumana de placer que contenía.

Cuando abrió los ojos encontró a una Hermione con la sonrisa radiante, mirándolo con ternura y pasión.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Bill.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haber permitido que fueras tú quien me haya hecho disfrutar en vez de yo a ti…

- ¿Bromeas? – inquirió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Desabrochó sus pantalones, se bajó las bragas y cogió la mano de Bill para que tocara su clítoris.

- Está… húmedo – dijo Bill sorprendido.

- Sí, yo también me he corrido.

Aquella revelación fue otro tipo de éxtasis, la besó y la abrazó con pasión mientras ella se reía y respondía a sus caricias con gusto.

- ¿Herms? ¿Herms, estás ahí? – se oyó la voz de Ron al otro lado de la puerta.

Ella y Bill se levantaron a la velocidad de la luz y comenzaron a atarse sus pantalones.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – susurró Hermione preocupada.

- De momento contéstale o tirará la puerta abajo.

- Herms, me estás preocupando – dijo Ron.

- Estoy bien, Ronald – respondió Hermione en voz alta -. Desaparécete en otro lado de la casa – añadió en un susurro para Bill -, ¡rápido!

Bill se acercó a ella rápidamente y la besó veloz y pasionalmente. Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron y Bill desapareció al mismo tiempo que Ron lograba abrir la puerta del baño con un hechizo.

- Herms, ¿se puede saber qué hacías?

- No me encontraba bien.

Ron se acercó a ella y le colocó la mano en la frente.

- ¡Estás ardiendo!

En la habitación contigua al baño, Bill reía por lo bajo mientras escuchaba la conversación de su hermano y su novia. Hermione trataba de no sonreír.

- Estoy bien, Ronald – aseguraba -. Será un poco de fiebre, pero ya verás como se me pasa.

Salieron del lavabo para dirigirse al comedor, cuando estaban bajando las escaleras Hermione soltó la mano de Ron.

- He olvidado algo en el baño, voy enseguida.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, no es necesario. Espérame en la mesa.

Ron terminó de bajar las escaleras ajeno a que Hermione, en vez de dirigirse al baño, iba directa a la habitación de al lado. Sonrió cuando vio a Bill en el interior, apoyado en la pared con aire casual, como esperándola.

- ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? – preguntó mientras Hermione se acercaba a él.

- Te oí reírte por lo bajo.

Un beso lleno de pasión, deseo, dulzura, ternura y amor ocupó los minutos antes de que Hermione bajara precipitadamente las escaleras para sentarse junto a Ron y Bill, minutos más tarde, apareciera por la puerta del jardín como si nada hubiera sucedido.

_______________

**Hola a todos! Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :)**

**Muchas preguntas sin resolver, muchos secretos que no deben salir a la luz, amor prohibido...**

**¿Se casará Bill con Fleur? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo ^^**

**Un besoo!**


	4. Es mejor así

**Cuarto capítulo UP! (siempre había querido decir eso ^^) xDD**

**La boda se acerca... pero crecen las complicaciones.**

**Disfrutad!**

**__________________________**

Los días pasaban con demasiada rapidez. Cinco días, ese era el límite de "soltería" para Bill Weasley, cinco días antes de la boda, antes de introducirse en una vida ajena a él, una vida que no quería.

Hermione permanecía en su casa leyendo un libro cuando su chimenea de polvos flú comenzó a arder. Ella esperaba a Ron, tal vez incluso tenía la esperanza de que apareciera Bill, pero una rubia cabellera la pilló de improvisto, Fleur se apareció en su casa con unas revistas en la mano.

- Hola Hegmione – saludó.

- Hola Fleur – respondió ella sorprendida -. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

- Necesito ayuda, Hegmione. Quiego un vestido de novia bonito paga sogpgendeg a Bill pego no he encontgado ninguno en el mundo mágico… pensaba que… tal vez en el mundo muggle tú sabgías de sitios en los que pudiega encontgrag uno…

- Claro – repuso Hermione, tratando de ocultar el dolor que le producía pensar en la inminente boda -. Tienes un par de tiendas de novia en esta misma calle…

- ¿Me podgías acompañag?

- Fleur… no creo que yo…

- Por favog… tú conoces muy bien a Bill, siempge te has llevado bien con él, tú sabes qué le gustagá…

Hermione no quería, no quería tener nada que ver con la boda, bastante tenía ella con lo que se le venía encima. Pero la cara de súplica de su amiga era irresistible, estaba desesperada por gustarle a Bill y Hermione era, sin duda, la mujer que más sabía sobre él.

- Está bien.

Recorrieron varias tiendas de novias, la Gryffindor se sentía totalmente inferior cada vez que Fleur se probaba algún vestido, le hacían parecer tan perfecta, tan bella como una modelo, con aquella figura tan estilizada, su rubio pelo cayendo en perfectos mechones como una cascada…

Envidia. Sí, era envidia lo que sentía. Envidia de no poder ser ella la que luciera aquellos trajes con toda elegancia, de no poder ser ella la que se casara con Bill.

- A Bill le gustan los vestidos de palabra de honor – dijo mientras Fleur se paseaba delante de ella con un traje de novia -. No le gustan que estén muy cargados… algo simple bastará. Nada de velos, un buen recogido con alguna flor blanca le encantará…

- Vaya Hegmione, no sabía que supiegas tanto de Bill – respondió ella con una sonrisa -. Cuando te cases con Gon, me gustagía seg yo la que te aconsejaga tan bien.

Hermione puso todo su empeño en sacar una sonrisa.

- Fleur, voy un momento al baño, ¿vale?

- Vale, no tagdes – respondió ella desde el interior del probador.

Hermione preguntó por el servicio y casi corrió hasta él. Se sentía desolada, angustiada, triste y desesperada. La situación le superaba con creces, y ella, que siempre se había creído indestructible… se echó agua fría en la cara y se miró al espejo mientras lágrimas amargas salían a borbotones de sus marrones ojos…

De pronto, su estómago se revolvió con violencia. Sintió nauseas y tuvo que taparse la boca y correr hacia la taza del inodoro. Vomitó y tiró de la cadena antes de salir y mirarse en el espejo.

- Qué raro – murmuró para sí -. No me he encontrado mal en todo el día… tal vez sea la menstruación.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, alarmada buscó en el bolso hasta dar con la cartera. La abrió y cogió un pequeño calendario que había dentro. Contó los días al menos cinco veces, con los dedos, mentalmente, incluso con una calculadora. No podía ser, volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Su menstruación siempre había sido regular, hacía cuatro días que tenía que haberle bajado…

"Esto no está pasando" se repetía.

Aquel estaba siendo el peor día de su vida.

____

El día antes de la boda, Bill no podía dormir. Tal vez fueran los nervios, las dudas, la fiesta del día anterior con sus hermanos… o tal vez fuera Hermione. No lo sabía, no había hablado con ella desde Año Nuevo, pero no por ello dejaba de pensar en ella a cada segundo. Se sentía impotente, viendo como su vida se precipitaba a un vacío del que no se sentía capaz de salir.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ron entrando en la cocina, donde Bill fumaba un cigarro mirando al vacío – No deberías fumar – añadió sentándose junto a él.

- No podía dormir.

- ¿Nervioso?

- Sí.

- No parecen nervios lo que tienes.

Bill lo miró con rostro inescrutable, Ron le sostuvo la mirada, para demostrarse a sí mismo que llevaba razón: no eran nervios lo que sacudía el organismo de su hermano mayor.

- Vamos, dispara. ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé si quiero casarme con Fleur – confesó Bill, aunque en realidad no es que no lo supiera, tenía claro que _no_ quería casarse con ella.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Creo… - lo miró con duda, luego suspiró – Creo que estoy enamorado de otra mujer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

- No la conoces. No sé qué debo hacer.

- ¿Ella sabe lo que sientes?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué opina?

- Ella también me quiere.

- Entonces, deja a Fleur – sugirió Ron -. No se merece que te cases con ella si no la quieres de verdad…

- Pero es que ella también está comprometida – interrumpió Bill -, es decir, que tiene novio.

Ron permaneció en silencio.

- La cosa se complica.

- Sí.

- Normalmente te diría que te guiaras por tu corazón – aconsejó Ron -, porque no sirve de nada estar con una persona que no quieres. Si Hermione estuviera conmigo sin que me quisiera yo me moriría – a Bill se le formó un nudo en el estómago -. Pero creo que entiendo la situación… tal vez deberías olvidarte de esa mujer y darle una oportunidad a Fleur, igual te das cuenta de que realmente te gusta.

Bill consideró esa opción. Tal vez no le había dado a Fleur la oportunidad, tal vez si la mirara con otros ojos y se olvidara de Hermione descubriera que le fascinaba su prometida.

- Gracias, Ron.

- De nada, para eso estamos.

- Oye – le dijo antes de que se alejara -, ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

- Claro, por supuesto.

____

El día de la boda. El jardín de la Madriguera estaba repleto de flores blancas, gente bien vestida, mesas con canapés para los invitados, sillas que conducían al altar y personas nerviosas.

Hermione estaba en la cocina ayudando a Molly y Ginny con los últimos retoques cuando George irrumpió en la estancia.

- ¿Quiere alguien ir a avisar a Bill de que vaya a recibir a los invitados? ¡Estoy harto de mostrarme amable con gente que ni siquiera conozco! – y desapareció.

- Hermione, cariño, ¿puedes ir tú? – preguntó Molly mientras peleaba con unos decorados – Necesito a Ginny para poner a los gnomos en su lugar.

La morena tragó saliva.

- Claro, Molly.

Subió las escaleras nerviosa. No había visto a Bill desde el día de Año Nuevo, cuando él fue a buscarla al baño… el solo recuerdo producía que su entrepierna se humedeciera. No, Bill iba a casarse, él no estaba disponible, no debía pensar en él como lo hacía. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que contarle… _eso_.

Se plantó frente a su habitación y tocó la puerta con cuidado.

- Adelante – se oyó la voz ronca de Bill al otro lado.

Hermione suspiró y giró el pomo de la puerta. Sonrió al encontrarse al mayor de los Weasley caminando de lado a lado, nervioso, tratando de hacerse un nudo en la corbata. Se detuvo cuando fijó su vista en Hermione, el silencio se volvió incómodo, ambos apartaron la mirada con brusquedad.

- Me ha dicho George que bajes a atender a los invitados, al fin y al cabo, ese es tu deber como novio – su voz se quebró con aquella última frase.

- Di-dile que bajaré enseguida – tartamudeó tratando de no clavar sus ojos en Hermione.

¡Dios, estaba hermosa! Llevaba un vestido de palabra de honor, tal y como a él le gustaba, de color rosa pálido, su pelo formado por perfectos tirabuzones caía rebelde desde la raíz. Aún no había visto a Fleur pero estaba seguro de que Hermione estaba mil veces más hermosa que ella, aunque aquello estuviera mal visto en las bodas.

Quitó los ojos de ella con violencia, tratando de concentrarse en la maldita corbata que se resistía a ponerse bien.

- Deja que te ayude – dijo Hermione acercándose a él.

Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros cuando la Gryffindor ató la corbata de Bill. Cuando terminó de hacer el nudo, en vez de apartarse y salir de la habitación (como debería haber hecho si hiciera caso a su mente, que gritaba que saliera de allí), permaneció frente a Bill durante varios minutos, observándole, pensando cómo decirle que estaba embarazada…

Sus rostros se encontraron y sus labios dieron paso a un hermoso beso. La lengua de Bill se introdujo inconscientemente en la boca de Hermione para profundizar el beso y ésta se rindió a los deseos del primogénito Weasley, deseando que aquello no terminara jamás.

- Bill – llamó ella aún abrazada a él -. Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

"Si Hermione estuviera conmigo sin que me quisiera yo me moriría" resonaban las palabras de su hermano en su mente.

- Espera – dijo alejándose de ella -. Esto, esto no está bien, Hermione. Tú estás con mi hermano, yo, ¡Dios santo! yo voy a casarme… no podemos seguir comportándonos como críos, te-tenemos responsabilidades. Hoy voy a casarme con Fleur y seguramente tú algún día te casarás con Ron – se estremeció sólo de pensarlo -, no podemos dejar que esté… encaprichamiento hunda nuestras vidas.

Hermione permaneció estática, mirando a Bill con los ojos como platos. ¿Había llamado encaprichamiento a su relación? ¿Al producto de su embarazo? Las pocas ilusiones y esperanzas de Hermione cayeron por el suelo cual jarrón de cristal, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Quería salir de allí, gritar, llorar, correr… pero no iba a hacerlo frente a Bill, no iba a humillarse de aquella manera cuando para él sólo había sido un "encaprichamiento".

- Está bien – dijo con todo el orgullo que le fue posible -. No… no me importa, está claro que hemos cometido un error encaprichándonos, tienes razón, esto no ha sido nada más que una especie de obsesión. No te preocupes, me encargaré de que no vuelva a suceder.

Y tras esto, Hermione abandonó la habitación, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

Bill se quedó clavado en el sitio. Realmente no había sentido las palabras que le había dicho a Hermione, lo había dicho sin pensar, recordándose que estaba mal que ambos sintieran lo que sentían el uno por el otro… pero al parecer para Hermione aquello no había sido más que una obsesión. Algo se rompió en el interior de Bill.

"Es mejor así" se repetía mientras miraba en el espejo su rostro quebrado.

________________________

**Ainss,, los remordimientos :(**

**Tanto Hermione como Bill creen que el otro no siente nada por ellos... pero la realidad es bien distinta. La boda está al caer, Hermione está embarazada, Bill no lo sabe...**

**¿Qué ocurrirá?**

**Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítuloo ^^**

**Un besoo!**


	5. La boda

**Nuevo capítulo, cargado de emociones, sentimientos y contradicciones. NO es el último capítulo, aunque lo parezca xDD**

_**Nota: **Este capítulo contiene un lemon, blablablá.. ya sabéis lo q viene ;)_

**Disfrutad!**

**____________________**

Hermione se detuvo unos segundos contra la pared, tratando de calmarse. En aquellos momentos agradeció profundamente no haber sido nunca muy dada al maquillaje, ya que las lágrimas hubieran barrido todo rastro de él en su rostro.

Cuando ya estuvo más tranquila terminó de bajar las escaleras e hizo un acopio de todas sus fuerzas inexistentes para sacar una sonrisa.

- ¿Has avisado ya a Bill? – preguntó Molly sin mirarla.

A Hermione se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

- Sí.

- Está bien, ve a ayudar a Ron con la colocación de los invitados. ¡No queda nada para la boda! – añadió la mamá Weasley emocionada.

A la Gryffindor se le removió el estómago. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado para ella. No veía la hora de llegar a casa y echarse a la cama a llorar, liberando todo el dolor contenido que tenía dentro.

Salió al jardín, en el cual George y Bill daban la bienvenida a los invitados. Pasó de largo, sin dedicarse en dirigir ni una triste mirada al que hasta aquel momento había sido su amante, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él viera el dolor de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Bill se quedó mirándola. Su paso decidido, su hermoso vestido, su perfecta silueta, su bonito recogido… "¡Ya basta!" se regañó mentalmente, "Vas a casarte, ¡concéntrate!"

Y así fueron pasando las horas, Bill y George saludando a todas aquellas personas que llegaban hasta allí para ver el casamiento del mayor de los Weasley, y Ron y Hermione colocándolos en sus respectivos asientos. Para desgracia de la muchacha, todo el mundo estuvo en su lugar en un tiempo record, Hermione hubiera querido alargar aquel purgatorio toda su vida, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentada junto a Ronald en una de las primeras filas y Bill se hallaba en el altar, esperando a que llegara la novia.

Y para desgracia también del Weasley, Fleur no tardó en aparecer. Por un momento se olvidó de todos los demás, de los invitados, de su familia, incluso hasta de Hermione. Fleur estaba espectacular. Iba vestida exactamente como a él le gustaba: un vestido largo de palabra de honor, un moño natural pero firme con una flor blanca, poco maquillaje y un ramo de rosas blancas, sus preferidas.

"Tal vez Ronald tenga razón" pensó, "Tal vez no le he dado a Fleur la oportunidad que merece… Quizá ella sea más inteligente de lo que yo creía, al fin y al cabo, se ha vestido como a mi me gusta, lo cual quiere decir que me escucha…"

Aquella mirada de fascinación terminó por hundir a Hermione, la cual lo miraba con las lágrimas en los ojos. Se tocó la tripa inconscientemente, aquella pequeña criatura cuyo padre no la quería… iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

- Estás preciosa – susurró Bill cuando Fleur se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

- Ggacias, Bill – sonrió ella, más que nerviosa -. Hegmione me aconsejó sobgre el vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje… es incgreíble la de cosas que sabe de ti…

El rostro del Weasley cambió por completo, su sonrisa se borró para dar paso a la decepción. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… todo lo que le había gustado de Fleur tenía que ver con la novia de su hermano, era todo tan surrealista, tan complicado. Quería gritar allí mismo.

El cura comenzó a hablar, pero Bill simplemente no estaba para escuchar. Giró la cabeza levemente y clavó su mirada en Hermione, la cual lloraba como una magdalena. "¿Por qué lloras, Hermione? ¿Acaso no he sido sólo una obsesión para ti?" quiso preguntarle.

Entonces clavó su mirada en las demás mujeres del jardín que contemplaban la boda: la gran mayoría estaban llorando. Entonces Bill entendió: "Las mujeres y sus lloreras en las bodas…" y se sintió decepcionado una vez más, porque creyó que Hermione lloraba porque era una boda, no porque fuera _él_ quien se casara. Y, en cierta manera, aquello era lo que quería aparentar Hermione, por eso no le importaba dejar sus lágrimas sueltas.

- William Arthur Weasley – dijo entonces el cura -. ¿Deseas a Fleur Isabelle Delacour como tu legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

De pronto todo se detuvo, no fue ningún hechizo, ni ninguna especie de tecla "stop". Fue la propia imaginación de Bill, que detuvo aquel momento para dirigir una última mirada a la persona que realmente amaba. Hermione tenía la cabeza gacha, miraba al suelo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Mírame, Hermione" le pedía mentalmente, "Mírame y recuérdame lo que estoy perdiendo…"

Y, como si Hermione lo hubiera escuchado, alzó la cabeza para una última mirada. Una última colisión entre sus ojos marrones. Fue entonces cuando Bill se dio cuenta, todas las mujeres que lloraban lo hacían abrazadas a sus maridos o novios, alegres de una unión tan hermosa como aquella. Pero Hermione lloraba de pena, de dolor. No abrazaba a Ron, hundía desesperada el rostro entre sus manos, negándose a ver al hombre que amaba casándose con otra.

La esperanza allanó el corazón de Bill. Pero ya era tarde…

"Si Hermione estuviera conmigo sin que me quisiera yo me moriría" las insistentes palabras de Ron resonaron en su cabeza.

Aquella locura tenía que acabar, y aquel era el momento. El preciso momento en el que debían separar sus vidas, seguir el camino que el destino les había dictado, aunque sus corazones lloraran.

- Sí, quiero.

El sollozo desolado de Hermione quedó ahogado por las palabras del cura:

- Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Podéis besaros.

Y aquel beso, la unión de sus labios, produjo el final de sus vidas. O, al menos, eso era lo que ellos creían.

- Vamos, Herms – llamó Ron -. Vamos a felicitar a Bill y Fleur.

Hermione continuaba con la mirada en el suelo, limpiándose las lágrimas con frenesí. Negó inconscientemente con la cabeza, sentía la tripa revuelta, la sangre fría, el corazón roto.

- No me encuentro muy bien.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? – preguntó Ron agachándose para mirarla a la cara – Vamos, te llevaré dentro…

Ella se dejó levantar sin rechistar, con la mirada perdida, mareada, incapaz de caminar por sí sola. Bill observaba la escena preocupado, por encima de las decenas de cabezas que se habían acercado como una estampida para felicitarlo.

- Vamos, Fleur – dijo cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola entre la multitud.

Hermione caminaba apoyada en Ron hasta que chocaron contra una robusta figura. Alzó la mirada y observó los ojos marrones de Bill Weasley clavados en ella, con preocupación, con disculpa, con sentimiento, y Hermione quiso morir allí mismo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hegmione? – preguntó Fleur – No tienes buena cara…

- Felicidades, pareja – felicitó Ron.

- Gracias – sonrió Fleur mientras Bill observaba con detenimiento el rostro pálido de su cuñada.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a la Gryffindor, acercándose a ella.

Hermione se alejó inconscientemente. Quiso pegarle una bofetada. ¿Cómo podía preguntar aquello? ¿Es que no la veía? Oh, aquella voz ronca… Bill… _su_ Bill, de la mano de otra, casado con otra. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos marrones del Weasley. Sentía nauseas, ganas de reír de forma histérica, llorar, gritar, salir corriendo, desaparecerse… pero no podía verlo allí. No podía ver lo que había perdido, sus sueños echados por el suelo.

- ¡Hermione! – la llamó Ron justo antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y echara a correr.

La gente se la quedaba mirando, pero a ella no le importaba. Sólo quería alcanzar el primer cuarto de baño que viera, necesitaba vomitar, sentía unas arcadas tan terribles que creía que no llegaría a tiempo. No obstante, llegó. Fue directa al inodoro y vomitó lo poco que quedaba en su estómago.

Estuvo varios minutos arrodillada frente a la taza del váter de la Madriguera. Ya no tenía nada que vomitar, pero se sentía incapaz de levantarse y felicitar a Bill y Fleur, ¿iba a felicitarles por robarle la felicidad? No, no estaba dispuesta a ello.

Varios minutos después, cuando escuchó el eco de la música del jardín, se levantó. Todos estarían ocupados con el baile de los novios, de modo que nadie le prestaría atención. Con lágrimas aún en los ojos salió del servicio, abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Bill frente a ella, pero creyó que serían alucinaciones y pasó de largo.

Sin embargo, Bill la amarró del brazo, obligando a voltearla.

- ¿Estás bien?

Hermione quiso reír, tal vez llorar. Sus alucinaciones daban para mucho, Bill no podía estar allí, debía estar bailando un vals con Fleur. No obstante, no pudo contenerse y preguntó:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya sabes que no se me da bien bailar – sonrió.

Oh, aquella sonrisa, aquella voz ronca… las lágrimas salían inconscientemente de los ojos de Hermione, la cual tocó la mejilla de Bill para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

Él cerró los ojos ante el contacto y oprimió la mano de Hermione contra su mejilla, negándose a que aquel contacto infinito cesara. Bill estaba como hipnotizado, sabía que estaba mal, que estaba casado, que tenía una esposa, que ya no era libre para hacer lo que quisiera… pero Hermione estaba tan adorable, tan indefensa, tan desolada… y él quería cuidarla, quería darle amor, quería amarla, quería consolarla.

El instinto y el corazón ganaron la batalla contra la razón.

- No llores, por favor – susurró muy cerca antes de besarla.

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso perfecto. Fue aquel beso el que realmente los hizo infieles, pues ya no eran niños, ya no eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, al menos, no Bill. Pero justo por eso, porque eran infieles, aquel beso supo a gloria, a felicidad, a amor, a pasión.

Hermione lloraba mientras sentía la lengua de Bill introducirse en su boca bañada de lágrimas. Se sentía confundida, engañada, traicionada… aquel coraje le dio valor para separarse de él bruscamente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Bill? – preguntó, sintiéndose estúpida, totalmente enfadada.

Bill sonrió, ¡cuánto le gustaba oír su nombre en los labios de Hermione! Ni él mismo sabía lo que hacía, no quería jugar con ella, pero la necesitaba. Necesitaba sus besos, su amor, necesitaba recordar lo que era besar a alguien a quien amaras, necesitaba saber qué se estaba perdiendo…

- No lo sé – respondió honestamente.

- No me jodas, Bill. No me jodas – estalló Hermione caminando hacia atrás, aturdida, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos -. ¡Joder! Estás casado… acabas de decir "sí, quiero"… joder Bill… hace una hora me decías que sólo había sido un encaprichamiento… yo no quiero ser eso para ti. No juegues conmigo, estás confundiéndome.

El Weasley sonreía, le encantaba ver a Hermione así: perdida, confusa, desorientada. Le gustaba verla así porque le gustaba pensar que sería él quien la hiciera comprender, quien llenaría sus ojos de sabiduría. No obstante, su corazón se estremecía por ella, sentía tanto dolor que no creía ser capaz de soportarlo.

Sólo llevaba varios minutos casado con Fleur y ya no podía más… ¿cómo iba a aguantar toda la vida sin Hermione? La amaba, la necesitaba, la añoraba… su corazón lloraba de verla llorar, de comprender que se amaban y no podían estar juntos.

- Te he oído vomitar – dijo Bill simplemente -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

- Hechicé a un doble cuando te vi salir corriendo – explicó restándole importancia -. Quería saber cómo estabas… y de paso saltarme el baile – añadió sonriendo.

- Me encanta que te resulte tan divertido – ironizó Hermione.

Bill se acercó a ella, haciendo que la Gryffindor quedara presa contra la pared por no poder continuar caminando hacia atrás. Quería saber qué era exactamente lo que Hermione quería, quería descubrir si realmente sólo había sido una obsesión para ella… porque estaba claro que para él era mucho, mucho más.

- Aléjate Bill – le advirtió alzando la varita.

El aludido se detuvo a un metro de distancia, con la varita de Hermione apuntándole directo al pecho.

- ¿Vas a atacarme?

- Lo haré si no me dejas en paz.

- Te quiero.

Entonces Bill se acercó raudo y veloz hacia Hermione, presionándola contra la pared, y la besó. La besó con toda su pasión, con todas las dudas y temores que albergaba su corazón, la besó con amor, con más amor del que él mismo conocía.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que tirar la varita al suelo y agarrarse con fuerza a los pelirrojos mechones del mayor de los Weasley. El deseo los llevó a la habitación más cercana, donde Bill se ocupó de silenciarla y cerrarla con llave con cuidadosos hechizos. Tumbó a Hermione en la cama y se colocó sobre ella.

- Yo también – susurró ella entre beso y beso.

- Tú también, ¿qué? – preguntó el Weasley desorientado.

- Yo también te quiero, mucho.

Bill sonrió. No podía sentirse más culpable por el daño que les estaba haciendo a Ron y Fleur, pero en aquel momento no le importó. Porque por encima de la felicidad de ellos dos, estaba su propia felicidad, y la de Hermione, y después de aquella confesión de amor… no estaba seguro de poder parar. Ni ella tampoco.

Los besos antes tiernos pasaron a ser intensos, las caricias se convirtieron en desesperadas, los movimientos de cadera, desenfrenados. Algo les decía que aquella sería la última vez que podrían disfrutar de algo así, de modo que quisieron disfrutar al máximo.

Hermione se adelantó desnudando a Bill con toda su rabia, él, sorprendido por la salvaje reacción de la chica, subió su vestido hasta la altura de la cintura y bajó sus bragas, dejando al descubierto aquel lugar prohibido que sólo él había tenido oportunidad de tocar.

Bastó una mirada, sin ningún movimiento de cabeza, una simple e intensa mirada para saber que ambos estaban dispuestos a llevar mucho más allá su inocente infidelidad.

Y así lo hicieron.

Bill se introdujo sin miramientos en el interior de Hermione, arrancando gemidos ansiosos de sus bocas. Aquella unión perfecta de sus cuerpos era hermosa, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y lo sabían por aquella compenetración, aquella forma de encajar tan extremadamente perfecta. Lo sabían por cada avance y retroceso, por el vaivén de sus caderas volviéndose locas una contra otra, lo sabían porque se miraban a los ojos y se decían todo.

Fue en el momento en el que Bill colocó sus manos en los pechos de Hermione y comenzó a lamerlos cuando la muchacha estalló en un grito de euforia total:

- ¡Bill!

El aludido suspiró de placer, dejando escapar un dulce ronroneo, acercó su boca a la de Hermione y la besó con pasión, dejando que el milimétrico espacio entre sus bocas fuera el que silenciara sus gemidos. En un movimiento rápido y veloz, Bill pasó a estar bajo ella, mientras la Gryffindor se movía llevada por la excitación y las manos del Weasley en sus caderas indicándole el camino y el ritmo a seguir.

Bill no aguantaba más, ver a Hermione sobre él, moviéndose loca de deseo, con sus pechos moviéndose por sus avances y retrocesos, con aquel ronroneo que salía directo de la garganta. Hermione, _su_ Hermione… Y estalló con una última estocada. Ambos fluidos se mezclaron durante unos segundos, en los que ambos se miraron a los ojos, tratando de encontrar la explicación a lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.

Hermione dejó salir a Bill de su interior y se tumbó junto a él. Durante unos minutos el único sonido que llenó la habitación fue el de sus respiraciones agitadas. Ella quería hablar con él, contarle que esperaba un bebé suyo… Pero no tenía valor, ambos sabían lo que ocurriría en aquel momento, nada importaba si estaba o no embarazada.

- Hermione… - se atrevió Bill a romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué? – aunque no sabía para qué preguntaba, estaba segura lo que iba a escuchar.

- Lo siento… - susurró con el corazón en un puño, sintiendo cómo se desangraba con cada palabra – Esto…

- No tiene sentido – terminó ella por él -. No podemos estar juntos.

- Lo único que hacemos así es hacernos más daño.

De pronto el techo pareció cobrar un gran interés para ambos. No tenían el valor suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, no para decirse adiós.

- Te amo, Hermione – confesó Bill, esta vez clavando sus ojos en los de ella -. Te amo pero no puede ser… Y sufro porque sea así, pero…

- No tenemos opción – terminó ella una vez más -. Yo también te amo, Bill.

Y tras aquellas tristes palabras de despedida y un beso inolvidable, ambos se vistieron para salir al exterior y fingir que nada había ocurrido, que no habían sido _infieles_.

___________________

**No sé para cuantos capítulos más me dará la historia, pero sé que cinco más por lo menos sí ^^**

**En el próximo, contaré la luna de miel desde la perspectiva de Bill, y en el siguiente, de Hermione. **

**Si Hermione y Bill creen que su historia ha terminado ahí, están muy equivocados. Sólo os digo que el embarazo de Hermione tendrá mucho que ver ;)**

**Un beso!**


	6. A miles de kilómetros Bill

**Nuevo capítulo! :)**

**Luna de Miel de Fleur y Bill, contado desde la perspectiva de Bill pero sin estar en primera persona.**

**Espero que os guste! Disfrutad!**

________________

Bill miraba con expectación las ondas del humo de su cigarro. Las vistas eran simplemente asombrosas, Grecia era perfecta para él, para empaparse de sabiduría, cultura y olvidar lo que había dejado en Londres.

Todo era perfecto, sino fuera por Fleur.

Habían llegado hacía unas diez horas y ella sólo había querido dormir. Bill, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, había decidido pasear por la ciudad por su cuenta. Jamás olvidaría la decepción tan grande que sintió cuando recordó que se encontraba allí con Fleur, no con Hermione.

- No vas a creerte a quién me he encontrado – le había dicho ilusionado a su esposa.

- ¿Algún famoso?

- Sí, un escritor muy famoso.

- ¿De gevistas del cogazón?

- No.

- ¿Quién ega, entonces?

- Frederic Mancini – respondió emocionado.

El rostro de Fleur había caído en la decepción, igual que el de Bill cuando ésta preguntó:

- ¿Quién es ése?

- ¿Como que quién es? Ha escrito decenas de novelas históricas sobre el mundo mágico, así como "Regulus cimante para ellas, un cáptus para él"…

- Bill, las novelas que tú lees son muy abuggidas.

El Weasley se había dado la vuelta totalmente desilusionado, estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido Hermione la que se hubiera encontrado con él en aquel mismo momento habrían pasado horas comentando lo maravilloso y emocionante que resultaba su encuentro con el escritor.

Pero había decidido que en aquel viaje no pensaría en Hermione, que trataría de hacer lo que pudiera para querer a Fleur. Pero su reciente esposa no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

En aquel momento estaba de compras por Athina, el lugar que habían elegido como luna de miel, mientras Bill fumaba un cigarrillo en una de las cafeterías cercanas, esperándola desde hacía más de media hora.

- ¡Bill! – lo llamó ella saliendo de una tienda de marca, llena de bolsas - ¡Miga lo que he compgrado!

- Qué bonito… - sonrió irónicamente mientras Fleur le mostraba una por una todas las prendas que habían caído en sus manos, excediéndose en los detalles.

Aquella fue la primera vez desde que había llegado que sintió deseos de salir corriendo, aunque no sería la última, ni mucho menos. Deseaba volver a Londres y estar con Hermione, al fin y al cabo, Fleur le demostraba cada día que era para ello para lo que había nacido, para estar con una persona que compartiera con él algo más que sexo.

Y Fleur no era una de esas personas.

- Cagiño, ¿podemos ignos al hotel? – preguntó entonces - Estoy cansada…

- Claro…

Llegaron al hotel donde residían y Bill tuvo que aguantar un verdadero infierno de pases de modelos de Fleur con sus nuevos modelitos.

- ¿Cuál te gusta más? – le preguntaba.

- Todos están bien, amor…

- ¡Pego alguno me quedagá mejog que otgo! – exclamaba medio molesta.

El primogénito de los Weasley no podía dejar de imaginarse qué hubiera ocurrido si Hermione estuviera allí con él en lugar de su esposa… sí, sin duda todo habría sido más divertido, más apasionante. Con cada cambio de ropa la habría cogido en brazos movido por su belleza sobrenatural, habría salido a la terraza que daba a la plaza de Athina y habría gritado a todo el mundo:

- ¡Contemplen a la mujer más hermosa de Grecia y del mundo entero!

Y luego la habría besado. La habría besado como nunca antes, dejando bien claro que Hermione era únicamente suya frente a las centenas de personas que se hallaban bajo su terraza, sin miedos ni temores, sin sentimientos de culpabilidad… libres, libres de poder besarse sin vergüenza, de poder amarse sin recelo.

Dios, se excitaba sólo de pensarlo.

- ¡Contrólate! – regañó a su erección creciente en un susurro.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, tan tranquila como era posible con la presencia de Fleur, claro.

La cena pasó fugazmente, lo que supuso casi un trauma para Bill. Sabía lo que tocaría aquella noche, sabía que una luna de miel no era nada sin una noche de bodas con ración extra de sexo… sentía el estómago revuelto sólo de pensar que no era capaz de mantener relaciones con Fleur cuando hacía tiempo le resultaba extremadamente fácil.

Hermione había cambiado su mundo de pies a cabeza.

Hermione había transformado su vida en un purgatorio, en el medio camino entre el cielo y el infierno.

Hermione lo había llenado de dudas.

Hermione le había robado el corazón.

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… era insostenible, día y noche, a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo. No podía quitársela de la cabeza, no podía evitar querer llorar cuando recordaba que su historia se había terminado.

Bill se tumbó boca arriba en la cama mirando sin ver la televisión. Fleur estaba en el baño, preparándose de manera seductora para su gran noche de bodas, la que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando Fleur se colocó frente a él. Se regañaba mentalmente por no sentir una erección instantánea al verla con aquel camisón transparente que no dejaba nada para la imaginación… aquella situación era imperdonable, cualquier hombre hubiera dado millones por verse en la piel de Bill en aquel momento, pero él hubiera pagado sólo para no estar allí.

- ¿Qué tal estoy? – preguntó Fleur acercándose a él seductoramente, lista para saltar.

El Weasley tragó saliva.

- M-muy bien.

Ella sonrió y se tumbó sobre Bill cual gato sobre ratón. Fleur comenzó a besarle el cuello con desesperación, mordisqueándolo, chupándolo… el mayor de los Weasley estaba en estado de _shock_, no sentía nada, no se excitaba, su miembro no respondía a las provocativas caricias de Fleur.

Empezó a agobiarse bajo ella, se sentía arrinconado, incapaz de escapar del tigre que tenía sobre él. No paraba de preguntarse por qué no estaba loco de placer, por qué no sentía deseos de desnudarla y penetrarla hasta saciar su excitación.

La respuesta era sencilla: porque no había excitación.

- Espera, espera – susurró Bill apartándola bruscamente de su lado.

- ¿Qué ocugge? – preguntó Fleur sorprendida por la reacción inusitada de su marido.

- Necesito un momento.

Bill se incorporó de la cama y casi corrió hasta el baño. Echó el cerrojo y apoyó sus brazos en el tocador, mirándose al espejo. No veía al tipo que siempre había sido, al buscador de aventuras, de conocimiento… no, veía frente a él a un tipo consumido por la desgracia, un tipo que sufría el peor de los horrores, un tipo que sufría porque la mujer a la cual amaba era su cuñada, porque había tratado de amar a su esposa… pero no lo había conseguido.

Se lavó la cara un par de veces, tratando en vano de que el agua fría aclarara sus ideas. Fijó su vista en el suelo, más concretamente en su pantalón: no había ni rastro de placer, ni rastro de una mínima posibilidad de erección.

- Joder, William, ¿qué te está pasando? – se preguntó en un murmullo.

Pero él lo sabía, Bill sabía qué le ocurría. Y su problema sólo tenía un nombre, un nombre de mujer: Hermione.

Sabía que jamás lograría sentirse tan excitado como cuando estaba con ella, que por mucho que lo intentara no iba a poder dejar de comparar a Fleur con su amada… sabía que desde que la había probado y había advertido que ella poseía los mismos sentimientos hacia él ya no podría dejarla.

- No voy a dejar a Ron, Bill – le había dicho una vez.

- ¿Por qué? – había preguntado él.

- Porque mi relación con tu hermano es lo que me permite verte…

Su miembro hizo ademán de despertar con el solo recuerdo de la voz de Hermione susurrándole aquellas hermosas palabras…

Se pegó un tortazo.

- Si Hermione estuviera conmigo sin que me quisiera yo me moriría – recordó las palabras de su hermano.

Volvió a mojarse la cara.

Ron amaba a Hermione, la adoraba. Llevaba años detrás de ella, embobado con su sabiduría, embriagado por su belleza… a pesar de que Bill odiaba verla en brazos de Ron, no quería que Hermione dejara a su hermano. Prefería verla en brazos de otro que no verla. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía razón: la única forma que tenían de verse era que ella estuviera con Ron…

- ¡Joder! – maldijo pegando un puñetazo al lavabo.

Tenía que olvidarse de Hermione, tenía que hacerlo por Ron, por Fleur, incluso por él mismo. Y para ello debía estar con Fleur, daba igual que fuera una inculta, algo escasa de luces o que no tuviera nada que ver con Bill. No importaba, porque tenía que quererla fuera como fuera, para olvidar a Hermione, para que ella se olvidara de él y amara a Ron.

Pero antes tenía algo pendiente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en una sola imagen. Unos tirabuzones castaños, un rubor constante en las mejillas llenas de pecas, un cuerpo esbelto, una inteligencia sobrehumana, la noche de año nuevo en el sótano...

Bill sintió la erección instantánea.

Salió del cuarto de baño y prácticamente se lanzó sobre una Fleur sorprendida. Comenzó a desnudarla a toda velocidad, tratando de que su erección no desapareciera del mismo modo en el que había aparecido. Fleur estaba fuera de sí, alegre y agradecida de la reacción de su esposo.

Una vez la pareja estuvo desnuda, Bill cerró los ojos antes de penetrarla. Tenía que hacerlo bien, tenían que salirle gemidos verdaderos, no podía fingir incluso en sus relaciones sexuales. No, eso no. Se concentró en Hermione, se imaginó su cuerpo desnudo bajo él y perdió el control.

Comenzó a penetrarla casi con violencia, disfrutando al máximo de la nítida imagen que le ofrecía su pensamiento. Fleur estaba llena de gozo, disfrutando casi tanto como Bill de aquel fenómeno sobrenatural.

Gemidos desesperados salían de sus bocas bañados de mentiras, secretos, infidelidades…

- Llámame – jadeó el Weasley sobre Fleur, aumentando el ritmo de los avances y retrocesos de sus caderas, a punto de explotar.

- Bill…

Y el hechizo se rompió.

Jamás podría agradecer lo suficiente al cielo que en aquel momento hubiera eyaculado. Había sentido tanta decepción, tanta desilusión de no haber oído la suave y aterciopela voz de Hermione bajo él que había abierto los ojos de par en par.

Daba gracias a Dios porque Fleur lo hubiera llamado justo en el momento en el que no podía aguantar más, de lo contrario, su miembro hubiera vuelto a encoger en medio de la relación sexual, de puro horror, hubiera sufrido una especie de gatillazo.

Salió de su esposa y se tumbó a su lado, dándole la espalda. Se sentía dolorido, ya no tanto físicamente, sino más bien mentalmente… se sentía desgraciado, totalmente humillado por la fortaleza de su pensamiento. Había estado tan concentrado en Hermione, tan excitado con su imagen que había desconectado del mundo hasta tal punto de llegar a creer que realmente ella se encontraba bajo él.

Pero el oír a Fleur lo había despertado. Oír a Fleur había sido como un jarro de agua fría sobre su excitación. Oír a Fleur tratando de imitar los llamamientos que Hermione le hacía cada vez que mantenían relaciones sexuales había sido un error.

- Eges incgreíble, amog – murmuró Fleur a su espalda antes de besarle el hombro -. ¡Ha sido fantástico!

Bill no respondió, se sentía demasiado exhausto mentalmente como para pensar algo coherente que decir.

Su vida estaba siendo un infierno y sólo llevaban un día de luna de miel… no quería ni imaginar qué ocurriría en toda aquella semana que le esperaba.

____________________

**Pobre Bill! Se supone que una Luna de Miel es para disfrutar de la pareja, para pasar unos maravillosos días al lado de la persona que amas... pero a Bill Weasley le está saliendo rana xD**

**El próximo capítulo será lo que ocurre al mismo tiempo que Bill está en Grecia, pero contado desde la perspectiva de Hermione, una vez más sin estar en primera persona ^^**

**Y el próximo, será el reencuentro :)**

**¿Qué hará Hermione con su embarazo?**

**Un besooo!**


	7. A miles de kilómetros Hermione

**Siento haber tardado en subir este capítulo ^^**

**Como ya sabréis los que hayais leído mi perfil (que no creo que seáis muchos xD) me he ido a vivir fuera y todavía no tengo portátil, así que, hasta que lo compre, tendré que subir capítulos los fines de semana.**

**Pero bueno, aquí está, la luna de miel de Fleur y Bill contado desde la perspectiva de Hermione. El tiempo separados, todos los problemas que tiene, las conclusiones a las que llega...**

**Todo y más, aquí, para vosotros :)**

**Disfrutad!**

____________________

_- El Profeta _asegura que los Mortífagos han huido de Azkaban – comentó Seamus.

- Al parecer, todos aquellos Mortífagos que siguieron al Señor Oscuro y no murieron en la batalla han vuelto a aliarse – aportó Dean.

- ¿Y qué quieren hacer? – preguntó Ginny, asida del brazo de Harry, que escuchaba con toda su atención.

- Supongo que terminar la obra que Voldemort comenzó – repuso Ron -. Tal vez busquen a algún sustituto, o simplemente se dediquen a matar hijos de muggles…

- ¡Eso sería terrible! – exclamó Luna.

Palabras sin sentido llegaban a los oídos de Hermione. A pesar de oír el tono de voz con el que sus amigos pronunciaban aquellas frases, no estuvo dispuesta a prestar atención, su mente vagaba en un mundo paralelo a aquel, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Bill en aquel momento.

Antiguos alumnos de Gryffindor se apilaban aquel día en una gran mesa que recordaba vagamente a la de Hogwarts, llevaban meses sin verse, tal vez años, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que todos se reunían. Hermione los había echado de menos, le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que había visto por última vez a Dean y Seamus, a Parvati o Lavender… y, sin embargo, no se sentía con ánimo de estar allí.

Sus pies querían salir corriendo, su mente quería desconectar; tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

Por una parte, estaba Bill. Aquel Weasley recorría su mente a cada segundo, cada instante, le resultaba imposible quitarse de la cabeza aquella imagen perfecta de su cuerpo sobre ella, de su risa, su mirada, su rebeldía característica…

Pero todo había acabado, tanto Hermione como Bill lo sabían, aquella relación que habían mantenido tras la boda debía de ser la última, ambos tenían la esperanza de que aquel tiempo separados les permitiría la oportunidad de enamorarse de sus respectivas parejas. Y Hermione lo intentaba, de verdad que sí.

Miró a Ron y suspiró, estaba haciéndose el payaso con una salchicha metida en la nariz, provocando sonoras carcajadas de todos los presentes.

- Dios, si existes, sácame de aquí – le pidió Hermione en un murmullo.

Por otro lado, estaba el tema de su embarazo. _Quería_ tener el niño, independientemente de que Bill no la quisiera, de que se hubiera enamorado de Fleur en aquel tiempo, independientemente de si debía ser una madre soltera, quería tener el bebé que llevaba en su interior.

El problema era Ron. Siempre era Ron. ¿Cómo podía haberse quedado embarazada si aún no habían mantenido relaciones sexuales? Hermione había pensado en aquello y su única conclusión había sido que tendría que relacionarse con Ron antes de que fuera tarde.

Se había planteado dejarle, pero aquello supondría un problema, porque si le dejaba antes de mantener relaciones con él y se encontraba con un niño pelirrojo, algo no encajaría. De todas formas, Hermione no tenía miedo de que Ron dudara de la paternidad del bebé, ya que, al ser Bill un Weasley, los rasgos serían parecidos. Y, sinceramente, Hermione no creía que Ron sospechara nada de lo que había estado ocurriendo a sus espaldas.

Por tanto sólo había una solución: mantener relaciones sexuales con Ron.

Y aquello no le gustaba nada.

- Lo siento chicos – se disculpó la Gryffindor -. He de irme a casa.

En un principio había elegido aquel día para sus relaciones íntimas con Ron, pero en aquel momento no se sentía preparada, no estaba segura de poder soportar aquello.

- ¿Qué dices, Herms? – preguntó Ron incrédulo - ¿Es que no has oído lo que ha contado Seamus?

- ¿El qué?

- Algunos Mortífagos han huido de Azkaban – repuso Ginny -, al parecer quieren terminar con lo que Voldemort empezó.

- De modo que no te dejaré ir sola a casa – finalizó Ron.

La pareja se despidió cortésmente de los demás ex alumnos de Gryffindor y se encaminaron hacia la casa de Hermione cruzando el Callejón Diagon.

El silencio que se formó fue de todo menos cómodo. Ella no pudo evitar pensar en que si se hubiera encontrado con Bill en aquel momento, habrían hablado de mil temas diferentes, todos igual de interesantes. Pero el que se encontraba a su lado no era Bill, era Ron, y con él no tenía nada en común.

Sintió deseos de llorar al recordar su amor imposible con Bill, quería arrancarse el corazón y tirarlo en la primera basura que viera. Odiaba amar con todas sus fuerzas al hermano de su novio, al hermano de la persona a la cual debía amar.

- ¿Están tus padres? – inquirió Ron una vez que se encontraron en la puerta de casa de los Granger.

- No.

- ¿Pu… puedo pasar? – preguntó con timidez.

Hermione dudó, sabía lo que ocurriría si lo dejaba pasar y no estaba preparada, francamente, dudaba de que algún día pudiera estar preparada para semejante acción. Pensó en Bill y sacudió la cabeza, aquello era precisamente lo que debía evitar: pensar en el hermano de su novio.

Y para ello sólo había un camino.

- Pasa.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el dormitorio de Hermione, casi inconscientemente. Una vez allí se sentaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro, mirando el vacío. Hermione comenzó a sentir claustrofobia, sintió deseos de llorar de sólo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer con alguien a quien no amaba, alguien con quien sólo compartía unos preciosos recuerdos, alguien por el que únicamente sentía una eterna gratitud y profunda amistad.

- Hermione, me gustaría…

Pero no le dejó terminar. Hermione se lanzó directamente a sus brazos en una audacia inesperada de "ahora o nunca". Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de imaginar que era Bill quien se encontraba con ella, por mucho que le doliera tener que recurrir a aquello. Pero no eran aquellos los labios de Bill, ni la dulce forma en la que la desnudaba, ni las caricias apasionadas y salvajes que le ofrecía, ni aquella compenetración perfecta.

No, aquello no era más que una barata imitación de Bill.

"Tampoco puede ser tan difícil" se decía Hermione, "imagina que es Bill, Herms, imagina que es Bill… los dos son pelirrojos, tienen rasgos parecidos… no puede ser tan difícil… _tienes _que hacerlo…"

Un Ron asombrado desnudaba con torpeza a Hermione, la cual estaba realmente en aquella materia. "Como en todas" pensó Ron, "Hermione siempre ha sido buena en todo, ¿por qué no iba a serlo en esto?"

La hija de muggles estaba impaciente. Quería empezar para terminar cuanto antes con aquella pesadilla, quería gritar, llorar a lágrima viva por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Por la traición a Ron, por la traición a ella misma, incluso hasta por la traición a Bill y Fleur.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó Ron cuando ambos estuvieron totalmente desnudos.

Hermione abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Casi había llegado a creer que era Bill quien se encontraba con ella, pero la voz de Ron la había hecho despertar del hechizo, introduciéndole de nuevo en su pesadilla personal.

"Quiero un buen futuro para ti, bebé" pensó acariciándose imperceptiblemente el vientre, dándose ánimos, una razón para seguir con aquella locura, "tengo que hacerlo por ti"

- Ya – soltó a la desesperada.

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se colocaba sobre Ron, él torpemente trató de introducirse dentro de ella, lo intentó dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces hasta que Hermione se forzó a dejarlo pasar, a pesar de tener que soportar el dolor.

Lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron sus mejillas, tanto por el dolor físico que le había causado la introducción del pene de Ron en ella al no haber dilatado lo suficiente, como por el dolor interior que sentía por estar siendo penetrada sin que realmente lo quisiera.

"Bill, piensa en Bill, haz lo que sea para que esto se termine pronto"

Y así lo hizo, mientras Ron gemía de placer penetrando en ella, Hermione suspiraba concentrada en la imagen de Bill. Para su buena suerte, Ron no tardó mucho en eyacular. Totalmente excitado y extasiado, colocó a Hermione a su lado, de espaldas a su pecho y la abrazó con suavidad.

- No ha estado mal para ser nuestra primera vez, ¿eh? – le susurró al oído antes de darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Hermione quiso responder, pero no encontraba palabras para describir lo sucedido. Sentía que habían interrumpido en su interior sin su consentimiento, a pesar de que ella misma hubiera permitido las relaciones con Ron, se sentía como violada, obligada a aquello.

Asintió débilmente con la cabeza y se abrazó más a Ron justo antes de romper a llorar de forma silenciosa.

_____________________

**Me da un poco de pena Ron, porque lo pongo como imitación barata de Bill xD pero bueno, es lo que hay, ¿no?**

**Hermione ha llegado a la conclusión de que todo el mundo tiene que pensar que el bebé es de Ron, independientemente de si lo dejan, continúan juntos o lo que sea. Más adelante decidirá qué hacer con su relación con el hermano de Bill.**

**De momento, en el próximo capítulo se dará el reencuentro, os adelanto que ni Bill ni Hermione podrán olvidarse el uno del otro (predecible, no? xD) pero continuarán pensando que es mejor que estén separados... sin embargo, una inesperada noticia lo cambia todo. Adivinais de qué se trata, verdad? ^^**

**Un beso y gracias por todos esos reviews!**

**Muuuuuak!**


	8. Reencuentro

**El famoso y esperado reencuentro ^^**

**En un primer momento quise hacerlo más largo y cortarlo más adelante, pero la descripción de los sentimientos y pensamientos de cada uno han hecho que me quede bastante decente, de modo que lo corto aquí.**

**En mi opinión, no es un capítulo demasiado impactante, no tanto como lo será el siguiente, aunque suceden varias cosas que creo que dejan claro el punto de vista de cada uno.**

**Para _Abi MalfoyPotter Black, _aunque pensaba dedicarte el siguiente, por los sucesos que hay en él (:P), te dedico este también, porque me has caído bien, me haces reír con tus comentarios y me animas a seguir escribiendo :) Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**Disfrutaad!**

**________________**

Bill llegó a casa tras haber socorrido a Percy de un apuro en el ministerio, hacía dos semanas que él y Fleur habían regresado de Athina, dos semanas que habían empleado para a mudanza a la casa en Londres que les habían regalado los Delacour como regalo de boda.

Ahora todo estaba en su sitio, todo estaba listo para mostrar al público, pero no por ello se sentía más feliz. El por qué no lo dejaba con Fleur era todo un misterio incluso para él, tal vez porque aún tenía esperanzas de enamorarse de ella, o porque le sabía mal dejarla sólo un mes después de su boda…

- Buenas tagdes, cagiño – saludó Fleur desde la cocina.

- Buenas tardes – repuso Bill mientras se quitaba la cazadora y la colocaba en el perchero.

- ¿Qué tal en el ministegio?

- Bien, una cuenta bancaria de Egipto había sido extraviada y yo…

- ¿Alguna noticia sobgre Mogtífagos?

- Nada nuevo – respondió Bill poniéndose serio -. Han escapado…

- He invitado a cenag a Gon y Hegmione – interrumpió ella.

A Bill le dio un vuelco al corazón. Hermione… no había sabido de ella desde que había vuelto de Grecia, y aunque estaba deseando verla, no había hecho nada para adelantar el suceso, temeroso de verla enamorada de su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué ocugge, Bill? – inquirió Fleur acercándose a él con expresión preocupada - ¿No tienes ganas de veg a tu hegmano y Hegmione?

- Cl-claro – repuso entrecortadamente.

___

Hermione había tenido un dilema durante aquel tiempo. No había permitido que Ron volviera a ponerle la mano encima, poniendo como excusa el cansancio o dolores de estómago. Aunque aquello no era del todo mentira, su proceso de bebé le provocaba arcadas cada poco tiempo, acompañados siempre de vómitos.

Pero el dilema no era aquel.

En un primer momento, Hermione había pensado en dejar a Ron en cuanto tuvieran relaciones. Pero no se había sentido capaz de hacerlo, durante unos días trató de convencerse a sí misma de que era porque realmente sentía amor por Ron, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que la verdadera razón por la que no lo dejaba con él era porque estar con Ron le permitía ver a Bill.

Pero sabía que Bill llevaba dos semanas en Londres y aún no lo había visto, su temor aumentaba cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de que se hubiera podido enamorar de Fleur, tal vez él no quería verla… tal vez estar con Ron no merecía la pena si no podía ver a Bill.

En el transcurso de aquellos pensamientos, una lechuza se golpeó contra la ventana de la cocina, provocando que la señora Granger se sobresaltara.

- Cariño, ¿no hay un mejor método de comunicarse que una lechuza suicida? – preguntó a su hija.

- Tranquila, mamá – sonrió Hermione -, es _Pigwidgeon._

La Gryffindor corrió hasta la ventana y la abrió para que la pequeña y torpe lechuza marrón penetrara en el interior de la cocina. Arrancó de sus patas una carta y le dio un par de dulces como recompensar por el viaje.

"_Fleur y Bill nos han invitado a cenar a su nueva casa, pasaré por ti a las ocho, ¿te parece?_

_Un beso._

_Ronald Weasley"_

Hermione leyó la carta un par de veces y comenzó a hiperventilar sin apenas ser consciente de ello.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó su madre asustada.

Ella la miró sin cambiar la expresión de la cara, no sabía cómo sentirse. Tal vez feliz porque Bill quisiera verla, tal vez asustada de lo que podría encontrarse, tal vez… tal vez…

- S… sí – logró responder antes de salir corriendo hasta su dormitorio.

____

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione cuando se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa de Bill y Fleur.

- Sí – murmuró ella -, sólo me duele un poco la tripa.

Lo había decidido, dejaría a Ron tras haber visto por última vez a Bill, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría si Bill aún la amaba, pero no quería seguir engañando a Ron, quería dejar de lado las mentiras y los secretos y empezar de cero, con su bebé… aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola.

Tocaron el timbre y Fleur abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos.

- ¡Hola, chicos! – saludó abrazándolos con entusiasmo.

- Hola, Fleur – repuso Ron con una sonrisa - . ¿Y Bill?

- Ha tenido que salig un momento- contestó Fleur, a lo que Hermione suspiró aliviada -, llegagá de un momento a otgo. Pasad, aún estaba cocinando.

La primogénita de los Delacour mostró su nueva casa a sus invitados con un orgullo mal disimulado, y no era para menos, pues la casa era enorme. Constaba de tres pisos: el hall; el segundo piso, en el que se encontraban todas las habitaciones y algún baño; y el bajo, en el que había una cocina gigantesca y una sala de juegos. Los fuertes olores de la cocina en la que Fleur estaba preparando la comida provocaron arcadas en Hermione, la cual se disculpó y salió corriendo hacia el baño del segundo piso.

- ¿Qué le ocugge? – preguntó Fleur a Ron cuando Hermione se hallaba en el baño.

- Lleva un par de días mal del estómago.

- Voy a veg si necesita algo, vigílame la pasta, Gonald.

Fleur recorrió la casa hasta llegar al baño, oyó vomitar a Hermione y no quiso irrumpir, por lo que permaneció al otro lado de la puerta entrecerrada. No le gustaba espiar pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y asomó un ojo por la pequeña rendija de la puerta, lo suficiente para ver a su cuñada arrodillada frente a la taza del retrete, tocándose el vientre de forma cariñosa.

Sonrió automáticamente y se alejó del lugar dando pequeños saltitos. Había descubierto el secreto de Hermione, un secreto que ni siquiera Ron sabía. Y, aunque no fuera de su incumbencia, se moría de ganas por contárselo a todo el mundo.

Cuando Hermione bajó a la primera planta, tras haber vomitado, se encontró a Ron abrazando a su hermano mayor y a Fleur observándola con una expresión que no supo comprender. Pero no le importó, porque Bill clavó sus ojos en ella por encima de los hombros de Ron, y aquella mirada la abdujo hasta tal punto de olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Fue un misterio cómo logró bajar el resto de escaleras para colocarse frente a Bill, en cuyo rostro habitaba una sonrisa de cortesía. El tiempo se detuvo unos instantes, los suficientes como para que ambos corazones dieran un vuelco, como para que sus piernas temblaran hasta la saciedad.

- Hola – saludó el Weasley en un susurro.

- Hola, Bill.

El Weasley creyó desfallecer cuando escuchó su nombre en los labios de Hermione, como tantas otras veces había ocurrido. Aquel insignificante hecho le dio certezas de que jamás podría sentir nada por Fleur, porque aquella castaña, novia de su hermano, le había robado el corazón, le gustara o no.

Se sentaron a comer en la mesa del salón que Fleur había decorado explícitamente para aquella velada, las furtivas y secretas miradas se colaban entre el campo de visión de Bill y Hermione, creando una tensión que nadie más que ellos veía.

Fleur estaba inquieta, más bien ansiosa por sacar a la luz lo que había visto en su cuarto de baño. Quería ser el centro de atención por unos instantes, a veces, le daba la sensación de que, cuando Hermione estaba cerca, Bill la ignoraba. Aunque podía entenderlo, la Gryffindor era amiga de su marido, una muy buena amiga, compartían gustos y conocimientos…

Pero a Fleur no le gustaba que, por ese simple hecho, a ella tuviera que ignorarla. De modo que, mientras los cuatro integrantes de la mesa comían tranquilamente, no pudo evitar preguntar llena de entusiasmo y con algo de malicia:

- ¿Cómo es que no nos habías dicho que estás embagazada, Hegmione?

Ron escupió los espaguetis que acababa de llevarse a la boca de puro asombro; Bill tosió de forma violenta ante tal comentario; y Hermione la miró con los ojos como platos, su sangre se apilaba en las mejillas con una rapidez asombrosa.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Fleur? – inquirió Bill al cabo de un silencio.

- Lo siento, Hegmione – se disculpó ella -, sé que ega cosa tuya deciglo, pego no he podido evitaglo cuando te he visto vomitag en el baño…

El silencio volvió a reinar en el salón. Hermione bajó la cabeza ante la mirada expectante de los presentes, aún no había pensado cómo llevaría el tema de su embarazo, ni si le contaría a Bill la verdad, o a Ron una mentira… Pero Fleur había destapado el asunto, demasiado pronto para lo que a ella misma le hubiera gustado, se vio en una encrucijada, y lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar brevemente la vista para ver la reacción de Bill.

Él la observaba con los ojos como platos, como seguramente Ron estaría haciendo también. Por un momento, Bill se sintió esperanzado porque aquel bebé fuera suyo; y aterrado por la reacción de Ron, ya que no había mantenido relaciones con Hermione, de modo que el hecho de que estuviera embarazada era una clara evidencia de que le había sido infiel.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – inquirió Ron a su lado.

Y el mundo de Bill se vino abajo con aquella pregunta, tras la cual Hermione volvió a bajar la mirada. Sólo imaginar a la mujer que amaba con su hermano le producía nauseas, era evidente que Hermione y él habían mantenido relaciones sexuales, de lo contrario era imposible que se hubiera formulado aquella pregunta.

- No… no sabía cómo decírtelo – respondió la Gryffindor en un susurro.

Ron estaba, cuanto menos, sorprendido. Aquello le había pillado tan de sorpresa como a Bill, la diferencia era que él no tenía dudas sobre su paternidad, ya que era ajeno a la relación secreta que habían mantenido Hermione y su hermano mayor. Si algo, se sentía orgulloso, no todos logran dejar embarazada a su mujer en su primera relación sexual… "vaya puntería, Ronald" pensaba con una sonrisa.

De pronto comenzó a meditar un poco la situación, mientras un sobrecogedor silencio inundaba la habitación. Tener un bebé… No estaba seguro de sentirse preparado para ello, se veía demasiado joven para aquella responsabilidad que daba un hijo. Dios Santo, ¡a penas tenían veintidós años! ¿Cómo era posible que se les hubiera ido de las manos aquella situación?

- ¿Piensas tenerlo? – preguntó Ron.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos: nerviosa, avergonzada y totalmente furiosa.

- ¡Por supuesto que voy a tenerlo! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido pensar que no quiera tener a _mi _bebé? No me importa si no quieres hacerte cargo de él, yo lo cuidaré sola…

- No quería decir eso – se apresuró a decir Ron.

Bill observaba atónito la discusión de su hermano y Hermione, ¿cómo se le ocurría a Ron la sola idea de abortar, de no tener aquel maravilloso bebé? Dios sabía que él daría parte de su vida por tener una mezcla entre Hermione y él… ¿y Ron quería abortarlo?

- ¿Por qué no os quedáis a dormir? – preguntó de pronto Bill, atrayendo todas las miradas de los presentes – Es tarde ya y… con el tema de los Mortífagos no me gusta que vayáis por ahí a estas horas… ¿te parece bien, Fleur?

- Clago, cagiño.

- Decidido entonces – dijo Bill antes de que Hermione o Ron pudieran decidir por ellos mismos.

__________________

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Yo creo que tiene su cosilla, ya que muestra la opinión de cada personaje sobre el embarazo, incluso los celos de Fleur porque Bill se lleve tan bien con ella.**

**El misterio es... ¿por qué quiere Bill que se queden a dormir? ¿qué hará Hermione con su embarazo? ¿Bill se enterará de que es él el padre? ¿qué harán con su relación cuando sepan que ninguno de los dos ha podido olvidar al otro?**

**Todo en el próximo capítulo, que subiré el viernes o sábado, ya que (como he repetido mil veces) estoy viviendo fuera.**

**Un beso!**

**PD. Abii! Te prometo que en el siguiente me explayaré :)**


	9. Confesiones

_**Nota: **Este capítulo contiene un LEMON, que cada cual lo lea bajo su propia responsabilidad._

**Aquí estoy de vuelta y, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí traigo el esperado capítulo :)**

**Me alegra leer vuestros reviews, porque son los que me animan a seguir con la historia, los que me aconsejan sobre cómo seguir y sugieren distintas posibilidades (las cuales tomo en cuenta ^^). Gracias a todos por el apoyo que estáis mostrando con esta historia, es realmente gratificante.**

**En especial quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta , ya que a las demás ya os he podido contestar, así que, allá vamos:**

**_Kitara: _Gracias por tus dos reviews, no contesté al primero porque se me olvidó (^.^), pero en verdad me encanta que, aun sin tener cuenta sigas esta historia :) si alguna vez te haces una cuenta y necesitas ayuda, no dudes en mandarme un privado (: Un beso!**

**_Maria_: Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia, y haberte viciado a la Hermandad de la Daga Negra, los amoo (L) Dios sabe que sí jajaja, Vishous y Rhage son mis amores platónicos... son tan... ¿vampiros? ¿perfectos? Sii, me encantann! :D Te digo lo mismo que a Kitara, si alguna vez te haces cuenta en , no dudes en preguntarme cualquier duda que tengas :) Un beso!**

**Ahora ya, para _Abi_, porque me encanta esa mujer! Porque me río muchísimo con esas parrafadas que escribe como reviews y adoro que haya otra Dori en el mundo 'LL. Espero haberme explayado lo suficiente como para que te guste, Abi :) Un beso gigante! Por cierto, como comprobarás más tarde, nada de Fleur-repelente y Ron-soy-un-plasta ^^ Sólo Bill-estoy-como-un-queso y Hermione, como a ti te gusta :D**

**Disfrutad!**

_________________

Aún no sabía por qué había invitado de aquella forma tan radical a Hermione y Ron a dormir. Tal vez era porque tenía una espina en el corazón, porque quería creer que aquel bebé que habitaba en el vientre de Hermione podía ser suyo, aunque la razón le dijera lo contrario.

Se cepilló los dientes y se tumbó en la cama junto a Fleur. Esta dejó de lado una revista de moda y se acercó a su marido con la intención de terminar aquella noche con algo de acción.

- Recuerda que tenemos invitados, Fleur.

- Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, amog… desde que estuvimos en Ggecia – ronroneó ella -. Oh, vamos, cagiño...

- No, Fleur, hoy no.

La aludida volteó los ojos y volvió a su posición anterior tras coger la revista del corazón. Bill se giró sobre sí mismo y contempló la sombra de la cama proyectada en la pared mientras imaginaba a Hermione y su hermano en la habitación contigua, haciendo Dios sabía qué.

____

Hermione dormía cuando sintió una mano cubrirle los labios. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se topó con una sombra en la oscuridad, su primer impulso fue gritar cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir la elegante y rebelde figura de Bill a su lado.

El Weasley le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y destapó la boca de Hermione.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte – reprochó ella lo más bajito que le permitieron las cuerdas vocales.

- Lo siento, todo el mundo está alterado por el tema de los Mortífagos, debería haberte despertado de otra forma – murmuró -. Pero no quiero que Ron se despierte. Sígueme.

La muchacha miró con ojos dubitativos a Bill, pero no dudó en seguirle a través de la casa, a sabiendas de que negarse a cualquier petición del primogénito de los Weasley era imposible. Al fin y al cabo, era su debilidad, ¿no?

Bill la condujo hasta el jardín, en el que se situaba una caseta para herramientas. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, murmurando segundos después el hechizo _"Colloportus"_, tras el cual el cerrojo cedió y la puerta quedó atrancada. Bill se quedó apoyado contra la pared unos segundos, suspirando, mientras Hermione tomaba asiento en el sofá que (hasta hacía poco) habían tenido los Weasley en el sótano, en la Madriguera.

- Esto es complicado – murmuró Bill contra la pared, con los hombros tensos y las piernas flexionadas.

Hermione permanecía inmóvil en el sofá. Miles de pensamientos le cruzaban la mente pero no podía imaginarse aquella repentina ansiedad con la que Bill la había "secuestrado".

- Sé que… - Bill vaciló – Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a preguntarte esto, Hermione… pero necesito, _necesito_ saber.

La Gryffindor asintió, ansiosa y temerosa por lo que Bill pudiera preguntar y por la respuesta que ella daría, la cual no tenía pensada.

- E-está claro que… bueno, Ronald y tú habéis… Joder, ya sabes a lo que me refiero – resopló cerrando los puños, girándose para tenerla de frente -. Pero… quería saber si hay alguna… posibilidad de que el bebé que llevas en el vientre sea… sea mío.

Ella permaneció estática. Había esperado aquella pregunta, pero no la forma en la que Bill lo había preguntado. La ansiedad y la preocupación estaban escritas en su rostro, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y arrugas en la frente que remarcaban su sufrimiento.

Sin previo aviso, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Hermione. ¿Qué se había creído? ¿De verdad era tan ilusa de pensar que Bill aceptaría que el bebé era suyo y accedería a cuidarlo, convirtiendo sus infidelidades en un final feliz? Estaba claro que el rostro del Weasley mostraba preocupación, ansiedad… Hermione veía claro que Bill no quería ser el padre de aquel niño. Y, en ese preciso momento, el mundo se desmoronó a su alrededor, perdiendo el poco sentido que había tratado de darle, perdiendo la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

Bill observó abatido cómo Hermione se cubría el rostro con las manos y movía los hombros con frecuencia, llorando. Se pegó un manotazo en la cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas por la estancia. ¡Qué estúpido había sido!

- Perdóname Hermione – se disculpó antes de que ella pudiera mentir respecto a la paternidad de su bebé -. Soy un gilipollas por haberme atrevido a preguntarte semejante cosa… Está, está claro que el bebé es de Ron, ¡Cómo no iba a serlo si habéis…! ¡Joder! Hermione, perdóname… Yo... Dios, p-por un momento creí que el bebé podía haber sido mío.

La muchacha hundió más la cabeza en sus manos y sollozó descontroladamente, Bill le estaba afirmando lo que ella había sospechado: no quería que el bebé fuera suyo.

- Sé que no tengo derecho de decirte esto ahora – murmuró Bill entre enfadado y desolado, sin dejar de caminar sin rumbo fijo por la caseta, ajeno a las reacciones de Hermione -, pero, en el momento en el que he llegado a pensar que ese bebé podía ser mío… Me he sentido completo. Sinceramente, me hubiera gustado ser el padre de ese bebé, eso me habría dado una… Una excusa para abrir los ojos y sacar adelante todo lo que llevo años queriendo hacer… Que es estar contigo…

A medida que aquellas palabras prohibidas iban saliendo de los labios de Bill, se sentía más ligero, más libre. Necesitaba desahogarse y había elegido justo aquel momento, y ya no podía parar, no _quería_ parar.

- Cuando he pensado en la posibilidad… En ese instante en el que te has quedado en silencio… Me he sentido completo, Hermione, ¿entiendes? He sentido cómo la esperanza se abría paso por mi pecho… Porque quería que ese bebé fuera mío, porque quería tenerte a mi lado. Dios, soy un completo imbécil – se maldijo pegándose una bofetada -, es tarde para esto… Yo lo sé, vas a ser madre y Ron va a ser padre… ¡Oh, Ron va a ser padre! Y-yo me alegro mucho por vosotros… es-espero que todo os vaya bien…

Y tras aquellas palabras Bill se dirigió a la puerta. Hermione tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Aquella había sido la declaración de amor más hermosa y extraña que había tenido en toda su vida, las lágrimas habían amainado en aquel instante, secadas por aquella perfecta confesión.

Su corazón comenzó a rebosar amor. Un amor único y especial, sólo para William Weasley.

- Bill – lo llamó antes de que deshiciera el hechizo para salir por la puerta, poniéndose en pie.

Él se giró maravillado por el sonido de su nombre en los labios de la mujer que amaba, la contempló ahí de pie, en camisón, con las manos en el vientre mientras que con la cabeza lo invitaba a acercarse. Un ángel, aquello era Hermione, un ángel caído del cielo.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Hermione tomó una de las manos de Bill y la colocó sobre su vientre, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, con la más hermosa de sus sonrisas en el rostro. Bill observaba hipnotizado el vientre de la Gryffindor mientras juntos lo acariciaban, una perfecta estampa para un momento roto.

- Serás un buen padre – murmuró Hermione absorta en el rostro perfecto del Weasley.

Bill levantó la vista y se la quedó mirando fijamente. Fue justo en el instante después de que Hermione asintiera contestando a la pregunta mental cuando la abrazó con toda la delicadeza y el amor del mundo, bebiendo de ella, embriagándose de aquello que siempre había amado.

Loco de dulzura a besó en el cuello, tumbándola bajo él en el sofá con cuidado de no apoyar su peso en ella y su bebé. _Su_ bebé… Sonaba tan bien… Hermione, más fuera de sí de lo normal, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí para sentir su aliento más cerca, tan cerca como fuera posible. Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, observándose, sonriéndose, sintiéndose cerca pero, aquella vez, no tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

El momento en el que sus labios se rozaron para dar paso al más profundo y tierno de los besos fue el momento en el que comenzó el paraíso, la utopía de sus cuerpos, la infinidad del amor.

Bill subió con extrema delicadeza el camisón de Hermione hasta que logró quitárselo, mientras ella hacía lo suyo propio con el pijama del Weasley. Él comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione con los labios, deteniéndose en el cuello, la nuez, los pechos y, sobretodo, el vientre. Comenzó a besarlo con infinita ternura, recorriéndolo con los dedos, admirándolo como el pintor que admira su gran obra de arte.

- Bill – lo llamó Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Mmm? – preguntó sin levantar la vista, contemplando aquella pequeña maravilla de su mundo.

- Me haces cosquillas.

El Weasley sonrió pero continuó acariciando absorto el vientre de Hermione, imaginándose lo hermoso que sería su bebé…

- Bill.

- ¿Mmm?

- Te amo.

Levantó la vista asombrado por semejante declaración de amor tan directa. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de amo cuando la vio despeinada, desnuda y feliz para él, _sólo_ para él. Se tumbó sobre ella una vez más y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Yo también, Hermione, yo también.

Y se abrazaron con fuerza, queriendo no separarse jamás. Inconscientemente, sus caderas comenzaron a avanzar y retroceder muy lentamente, movidos por el dulce momento. El miembro de Bill cobraba intensidad y la entrepierna de Hermione se humedecía con cada suave embestida, preparándolos para el momento adecuado.

Bill se incorporó y quitó con dulzura las bragas de pata de Hermione, dejándola completamente desnuda sólo para sus ojos. Ella no esperó lo propio y bajó los calzoncillos de Bill hasta dejarlos en el suelo, sonrió al ver su miembro, estático y duro sólo para ella. Se quedaron prendados de los ojos del otro durante unos segundos hasta que Bill se tumbó sobre Hermione con delicadeza. Ella abrió las piernas al máximo e incitó al Weasley a entrar en ella, oferta que no desaprovechó.

Un gemido salió de lo más profundo de sus gargantas cuando se hubieron unido, sintiéndose por fin completos. Los ronroneos quedaban ahogados por las paredes de la caseta, por el hechizo protector que llevaba, impidiendo que alguien los molestara.

Los avances y retrocesos fueron lentos y pasionales, acompañados siempre de suspiros y palabras de amor entrecortadas. Las uñas de Hermione se clavaron en la espalda de Bill al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se enroscaban en su cintura para permitir mayor profundidad en las envestidas. Y es que aquello no era mantener relaciones sexuales, aquello era hacer el amor. Porque ya no eran críos, ya no lo hacían por placer o diversión, no.

Tenían un bebé en camino, iban a ser padres, y se amaban. En aquel preciso momento no existía nada que pudiera salirles mal, se sentían los amos del mundo, los dueños del universo, porque estaban juntos. Y, entonces, todo era posible.

- Bill… - gimió Hermione loca de placer.

Como siempre, como nunca, aquellas cuatro simples letras provocaron en él el mayor de los frenesís y eyaculó, descargando dentro de Hermione su felicidad, su alivio, su esperanza, su amor, su cariño, su ternura…

Todo lo que, al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido de ella.

________________

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi sinceramente, me encanta. Y no es porque sea yo la escritora, sino porque la confusión de Hermione ha dado un toque especial al capítulo (en mi opinión) y el LEMON es precioso, aunque sea específico, hacer el amor es hermoso :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis que espero vuestra opinión :)**

**Gracias por los reviews que habéis dejado hasta ahora, y por los que dejaréis! xP**

**Un beso!**


	10. Decisiones

**Bueno, aquí me tenéis dando guerra de nuevo ^^**

**Por la presente os comunico que ya estoy en conexión con el mundo (gracias a un increíble y adorable y tiernoo portatil que amoo jajaj) así que trataré de subir más a menudo.**

**Un corto capítulo, en mi opinión sin nada del otro mundo... Últimamente no sé qué me pasa con la historia que no me termina de gustar lo que escribo... Enfin.**

**Disfrutad!**

**_______________________**

Bill bajó al primer piso con una sonrisa en el rostro, tras meses de desconcierto y desolación, se sentía feliz al despertar. La noche anterior junto a Hermione había sido… Ni siquiera encontraba palabras para describirlo.

Se sumergió en la cocina y encontró a Fleur y a Ron charlando con un café humeante entre las manos, mientras los platos de la noche anterior se fregaban solos con algún hechizo impuesto por alguno de ellos.

- Buenos días – saludó alegre.

- Buenos días, quegido.

- Hola, Bill.

- ¿Y Hermione? – preguntó extrañado hechizando una taza de café en su mano.

- Aún no ha bajado – repuso Ron con indiferencia -, iba a subir ahora mismo a despertarla…

- No te preocupes – se apresuró a decir Bill -. Subiré yo, desayunad tranquilos.

Sorbió de trago su café, quemándose la lengua, lo hizo desaparecer y, acto seguido, subió las escaleras veloz pero tratando de no parecer ansioso. Tocó la puerta del dormitorio de invitados pero nadie contestó en su interior, extrañado giró el pomo de la puerta e irrumpió en el interior: Nada.

La preocupación crecía en su pecho a medida que observaba el dormitorio totalmente pulcro y ordenado. ¿Era posible que Hermione se hubiera marchado sin avisar? ¿Habría sido secuestrada por los Mortífagos?

Su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando afinó el oído y escuchó correr el agua de la ducha del baño que tenía incorporado el dormitorio. Respiró aliviado antes de tocar la puerta.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó vacilante.

- Pasa.

Bill penetró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El vapor producido por el agua provocaba que en la estancia hiciera calor. Y más calor sintió cuando la cabeza de Hermione se asomó con una sonrisa tras la cortina de la ducha.

- Buenos días.

Se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión. Hizo grandes esfuerzos por no imaginársela desnuda tras la estrecha cortina, pero su miembro respondió igual que si la hubiera visto.

- ¿Te queda mucho?

- A penas, ¿por qué?

- Ponte una toalla y sal – sonrió Bill -, a menos que quieras que te tome aquí mismo.

- ¿Y qué pasa si es lo que quiero? – preguntó juguetona.

- Que Fleur y Ron sospecharían si subo a buscarte y bajo a los tres cuartos de hora despeinado y encendido – respondió él sin perder la sonrisa.

- Ahora salgo.

Bill abandonó la estancia y se sentó sobre la cama tras haber hechizado la habitación para que nadie pudiera irrumpir en ella. Tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no dejarse llevar por su miembro tenso y enloquecido y sus ganas locas de saltar sobre Hermione cual felino sobre su presa. Pero tenían que hablar, ambos lo sabían. De nada servía amarse hasta la saciedad cuando estaban con otra pareja, cuando estaban hiriendo a sus seres queridos. Debían hacer algo, algo que esperaban que fuera el comienzo de su felicidad.

Hermione salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo; el olor a limpio y su aspecto salvaje que le daba el pelo mojado terminaron por volver loco a Bill, que no se pudo controlar cuando Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

La besó y la acarició por doquier, sin dejar ningún punto de su cuerpo sin besos ni caricias.

- Deberíamos hablar – murmuró Hermione mientras besaba y mordía el cuello de Bill.

- Sí, deberíamos – afirmó él mientras introducía sus manos en el interior de la toalla de Hermione, acariciándole los pechos.

Ella echó el cuello hacia atrás ante aquel roce fortuito, ronroneó como una auténtica gatita en celo y miró a Bill con el brillo de la excitación en los ojos.

- Uno rapidito – dijeron al unísono.

Y así, Hermione se deshizo de los pantalones de Bill e introdujo su miembro por debajo de la toalla, guiándolo hasta el interior de su ser. Se movieron con una compenetración perfecta, explotando los puntos erógenos de cada uno para un mayor placer. Fue normal, entonces, que en menos de quince minutos el éxtasis del orgasmo les llegara a ambos.

Respirando entrecortadamente Bill salió de ella y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, acariciándole la nuca mientras Hermione aún jadeaba contra el hueco del cuello del Weasley.

- Tal vez debería volver a ducharme – bromeó con una pícara sonrisa.

Bill la olió y se quedó prendado del olor que emanaba Hermione: una mezcla entre sudor, excitación, limpieza y fresas…

- Me encanta cómo hueles – murmuró antes de besarla fugazmente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó entonces Hermione, sentándose a su lado, poniéndose seria de pronto.

- Yo quiero estar contigo, Hermione. Ya no me importa a quién tenga que hacer daño, creo que ya hemos aguantado bastante.

Ella le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

- Yo también quiero estar contigo, Bill. Pero tenemos que pensar qué hacer con Fleur… Y con Ron, sobretodo ahora que cree que va a ser padre.

Bill permaneció estático, miró el vientre de Hermione como si de un tesoro se tratase y comenzó a acariciarlo. Ella tenía razón, no podían seguir fingiendo que ese bebé era de Ron, porque era _suyo_, y Hermione también era suya… Jamás se había sentido tan posesivo, tal vez jamás había sentido que nada le pertenecía con tanta intensidad.

El mayor de los Weasley frunció el ceño, pensativo. Se le ocurrían miles de formas distintas de hacer las cosas, pero todas eran complicadas. Por fin, encontró la que más racional le pareció, la que más sentido creía que podía tener.

- Dejaré a Fleur – afirmó concentrado en el vientre, mientras Hermione lo observaba con ternura y amor infinito -, y tú dejarás a Ron… Pero más adelante, cuando haya pasado un tiempo, para que no sospechen…

- ¿Y por qué no dejo yo a Ron antes? No puedo estar más con él, Bill – aseguró con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas -. No quiero volver a… No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo…

Bill observó atento y desolado las lágrimas de Hermione caer pos sus mejillas, se imaginaba lo duro que había resultado para ella mantener relaciones con Ron, incluso a él mismo le costaba hacerlo con Fleur…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – inquirió limpiándole las lágrimas.

- Porque era imposible quedarme embarazada de él si no lo hacíamos… Y tú estabas en Grecia con Fleur – sollozó abatida -, pensé que tal vez te hubieras olvidado de mí… ¡Tenía que hacer algo con mi vida!

Él lo entendía, claro que lo entendía, pero no podía dejar de sentir rabia por dentro ante semejante confesión, sólo imaginarse a su Hermione manteniendo relaciones con su hermano… Las facciones de su rostro se quebraron, aquella imagen le resultaba escalofriante.

- De todas formas, tienes razón – comentó ella.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- No puedo dejar a Ron todavía, si le dejo no encontraré la manera de estar contigo mientras estés con Fleur.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

- Deja a Fleur, y pasados unos meses, dejaré yo a Ron – informó pensativa -. Con el tiempo pensaremos qué hacer.

Bill sonrió y clavó en ella sus ojos enamorados. Valía la pena todo lo que hicieran sólo por tenerla cerca, y Hermione estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo y más con tal de estar con el primogénito de los Weasley.

Ella lo besó con una intensidad escalofriante, loca de amor y pasión por el hombre de su vida. Al cabo de unos minutos de ternura, Bill bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón, donde Fleur y Ron charlaban animadamente.

- ¿Pogqué has tagdado tanto? – preguntó la francesa con curiosidad.

- He estado ordenando el dormitorio – mintió él.

- ¡Qué cielo, cagiño!

Hermione bajó al cabo de unos minutos, su rostro encendido podía confundirse con la típica rojez tras la ducha.

- Buenos días – saludó más alegre que nunca.

- ¡Vaya ducha que te has dado! – exclamó Ron poniéndose en pie – He llegado a pensar que te había pasado algo…

- Ron, estoy embarazada, no parapléjica.

El pequeño Weasley se acercó a su novia y la besó fugazmente justo antes de pasarle la mano por el vientre. Bill logró mirar hacia otro lado y controlar las ganas de abalanzarse sobre Ron y romperle el cuello por acariciar a su bebé.

- ¿Nos vamos? – inquirió Hermione incómoda con la situación.

- Claro.

- ¿No os quedáis a comeg?

- No gracias, Fleur – repuso la Gryffindor -. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y seguro que vosotros también.

Fleur se levantó para despedirlos, al igual que Bill, que permaneció un par de segundos más abrazando a Hermione, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

- En cuanto tenga oportunidad iré a la Madriguera – susurró Hermione en su oído, produciéndole escalofríos.

- Espero que sea pronto, aún no te has ido y ya quiero estar contigo.

La Gryffindor sonrió separándose de Bill, a lo que él respondió con la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

- Nos vemos, hermano – se despidió Ron.

- Sí – masculló él -. Nos vemos.

Y así, Hermione y Ron abandonaron la estancia, con la imagen de una pareja feliz a los ojos del Weasley, con la imagen del hombre de su vida con otra a los ojos de Granger.

_______________________

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Prometo que el próximo estará más cargado de emoción y contenidos que este... que me ha quedado bastante pobre -.-'**

**Un besoo!**


	11. Cortar por lo sano

**Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez ^^**

**Como podéis comprobar, ya tengo portail, así que subiré los capítulos más rápido si puedo, si los trabajos y estudios no ocupan mi tiempo. Aunque, con lo que me gusta y relaja escribir, dudo que no saque tiempo para esto :)**

**Creo que este capítulo está bastante más trabajado que el anterior, que podría llamarse "de relleno".**

**Espero que os guste, disfrutad!**

**_______________________**

Bill se frotó las sienes con los dedos antes de entrar en casa. Llevaba un par de días dándole vueltas al asunto de dejar a Fleur. Cada segundo estaba más convencido de ello, más convencido de que Hermione y él se merecían una tregua, una oportunidad para ser felices, _juntos_.

El problema era Fleur. No la veela en sí, sino el cómo dejarla. Le resultaba imposible encontrar una excusa decente para ello sin tener que decir toda la verdad. Tenía que encontrar las palabras exactas para tirar por tierra casi tres años de relación, tres años en los que él había sido feliz, o creía haberlo sido, porque cuando Hermione entró en su vida conoció la verdadera felicidad, lo que realmente era sentir amor. Y estaba convencido de que lo que Hermione le proporcionaba cada segundo que pasaba con ella, Fleur no podría dárselo. Y le daba pena, _realmente _le daba pena no poder amar a su actual mujer, porque ella se había portado maravillosamente bien con él, lo había dado todo por aquella relación destinada al fracaso... Pero no había sido suficiente.

Irrumpió en la casa tras haber realizado los hechizos previos para burlar la protección de la casa (toda seguridad era poca en aquellos tiempos difíciles, cuando los Mortífagos caminaban campantes por el mundo muggle y mágico, sin saber cuándo ni cómo atacarían la próxima vez).

- Buenos días - saludó Bill entrando en la cocina, en la que Fleur miraba desesperada un libro de cocina.

- Hola, cagiño. No entiendo cómo tu padge es capaz de cocinag sin magia - comentó frustrada con el libro -. Es imposible.

Bill sonrió y se dirigió al salón para echarse en el sofá y descansar. Fleur cocinaba comida muggle sólo porque a él le gustaba, porque en la Madriguera las costumbres e influencias muggles de Arthur habían llevado a que Molly cocinara sin magia, y a Bill le encantaba. El hecho de que la veela estuviera partiéndose la espalda para cocinarle conmovía al mayor de los Weasley hasta tal punto de volver a sentirse culpable por querer dejarla, porque aquella relación fuera infructuosa y sin futuro alguno.

Se desató los zapatos cansado y los tiró por el salón sin preocuparse por nada, se sentó en el sofá y colocó los pies sobre la mesa baja de cristal que había delante, dispuesto a echarse un sueñecito tras la dura jornada nocturna que lo había ocupado en el ministerio junto a Percy. Pero su tránsito entre la realidad y el sueño se vio interrumpido por un gruñido característico.

Bill abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a Fleur cruzada de brazos frente a él, con el enfado escrito en su rostro.

- ¿Qué cgrees que estás haciendo?

- ¿Dormir?

- William Agthug Weasley, llevo todo el día en casa, limpiando y cocinando paga ti y tú me lo pagas desogdenando mi labogioso tgrabajo, despgreciándolo hasta tal punto de dejag los zapatos llenos de baggo en la moqueta...

- Fleur, llevo todo el día trabajando - repuso molesto, comenzando a ponerse serio.

Bill se incorporó en el sofá, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Acababa de ver la luz del túnel, acababa de encontrar la forma de dejar a Fleur: una pelea. Le bastaba con enfadarla, con hacer que ella lo odiara para que fuera una ruptura rápida, cortando por lo sano. Era algo rastrero y sucio, lo sabía, pero no se le ocurría una forma mejor de hacer las cosas, de modo que se comportaría como peor sabía con tal de hacerla enfadar.

- No tendgías pog qué tgabajag, Bill - contestó Fleur, cuyo mal humor se iba mitigando -. Sabes que mis padgres tienen mucho dinego... Pueden mantenegnos...

El Weasley se vio en peligro. Tenía que hacer algo si quería que Fleur se enfadara, suspiró, se odiaría eternamente por decir lo que estaba a punto de decir... Pero le consoló saber que no tenía alternativa:

- Ése es el problema, Fleur, que tus padres nos lo dan todo - y se sintió rastrero con cada palabra, porque amaba a los Delacour, siempre habían sido una excelente familia que se había portado maravillosamente con él -. Yo no quiero quedarme todo el día en casa sin hacer nada, quiero moverme, trabajar, que todo lo que tenga lo haya conseguido por mis propios medios, no que me lo den todo hecho.

- ¿Paga qué vas a tgabajag si tenemos la opogtunidad de vivig como quegamos sin teneg que moveg un dedo?

- Tu forma de vivir y la mía son muy distintas, Fleur. Tú te has criado con la buena o no tan buena suerte de que todo lo que querías te lo han dado sin protestar, lo has tenido todo sin necesidad de hacer nada por tu cuenta. Yo no quiero eso, quiero poder presumir de que lo que tengo, lo poco que tengo, me lo he ganado a pulso, de que he trabajado para conseguirlo. Quiero viajar, aprender, llenarme de conocimiento para sentirme completo.

- ¡Tú y esa manía tuya de quegeg apgendeg! - estalló la veela - No me extgaña que Hegmione y tú os llevéis tan bien, sois los dos unos sabelotodo...

Error. Gran error. La sola mención de Hermione hirvió la sangre de las venas de Bill, una vez más tocando el tema de la sabiduría y el trabajo, sólo que esta vez no iba a quedarse callado, iba a soltar todo lo que llevaba años queriendo decir, todo lo que había guardado en su interior. Tal vez lo haría porque no podía más, o porque necesitaba hacerlo para enfadar a Fleur, el caso es que no sintió remordimientos.

- ¡No metas a nadie más en esto! - gritó levantándose - Esto es algo entre tú y yo, no entiendo cómo hemos podido estar juntos tanto tiempo siendo tan diferentes el uno del otro, tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver, Fleur. Estoy cansado de que creas que la vida no va más allá del dinero de tu familia y las revistas de moda, de que te burles de lo que yo amo y para mí es tan importante, como lo es el saber. Estoy cansado de tu superficialidad, de que no te interese saber qué pasa en el mundo, de que tu vida sea siempre de rosa sin tener que mover un sólo dedo...

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Bill? - inquirió Fleur con un tono lastimero que terminó por enfurecer al mayor de los Weasley.

- ¡Que se acabó! Se acabó, Fleur. No puedo estar más contigo, necesito alguien que me comprenda, que me apoye, que tenga mis mismas aficiones, que comparta conmigo sueños y metas que alcanzar, no alguien totalmente opuesto a mí.

- ¿M-me estás dejando?

- Sí.

- ¡No puedes haceg eso! - gritó al tiempo que una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla.

- Claro, claro que puedo. Vendré mañana a por mis cosas.

Y tras esto, Bill se desapareció.

____

La Madriguera se encontraba bastante llena. Era por ello por lo que Molly adoraba los domingos, porque la mayoría de sus hijos la visitaban y lograban mitigar el profundo dolor que le producía la soledad, la partida de sus niños ahora maduros que salían de la protección de mamá para aventurarse en el mundo. Y, por supuesto, para mitigar el dolor que le producía la pérdida de Fred, la cual no lograba superar por mucho que insistiera.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione charlaban animadamente en la cocina, mientras Molly preparaba unos tentempiés. Ron había propuesto contar el embarazo de Hermione a la familia, a lo que ella se había negado rotundamente. No sabía qué haría más adelante, pero de momento no tenía pensado cómo actuar, por lo que necesitaba tiempo.

- Es demasiado pronto, Ron - le dijo cuando el Weasley hubo propuesto semejante locura -. Aún tenemos que asimilarlo.

De modo que, se limitaban a visitar la Madriguera. Hermione justificaba querer visitar a Molly, aunque ella bien sabía que esperaba con impaciencia el día en el que Bill apareciera para abrazarla y asegurarle que había dejado a Fleur. Pero llevaban cuatro días consecutivos yendo a la Madriguera y no había noticias de él.

No fue raro, entonces, que los presentes dieran un respingo cuando escucharon un estruendo ensornecedor y al instante siguiente vieron a Bill junto a ellos. Molly corrió hacia el mayor de sus hijos y lo abrazó con fuerza, aún asustada por la brusca aparición.

- ¿Qué ocurre, hijo? - preguntó - Normalmente sueles avisar cuando vienes de visita...

Bill tardó unos instantes en situarse en la Madriguera, no estaba acostumbrado a desaparecerse a tanta distancia de casa, lo que le producía mareos constantes y dolores de cabeza. Se frotó los ojos y observó la cocina y los cuatro invitados que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido y preocupación.

Clavó los ojos discretamente en Hermione antes de contestar:

- He dejado a Fleur.

Y la estancia se llenó de incomprensión por parte masculina, mientras que se llenó de suspiros por la femenina. Aunque estaba claro que Hermione suspiraba por un motivo mucho más aliviante que el de Molly y Ginny.

____________________

**¿Un poco rebuscada la forma en la que Bill deja a Fleur, no? Hay que entender que para terminar con tres años de relación hay que dar un buen motivo, y creo que el de Bill es bastante bueno y realista...**

**No sé, me gusta la cara que se le tiene que haber quedado a Fleur cuando Bill la ha dejado, porque no está acostumbrada a que no le concedan los caprichos... jiji soy mala, pero he intentado no dejar demasiado mal a Fleur, que no me caiga bien no significa que tenga que hacerle _bashing _xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado. A partir de ahora, serán capítulos Hermione-Bill, durante ese periodo de tiempo que tienen que esperar para que Hermione pueda dejar a Ron sin levantar sospechas y piensen qué van a hacer con sus vidas ^^**

**Un besoo!**


	12. 1 de Abril

**Antes de nada, siento la tardanza. Esta semana _no_ ha sido una buena semana :( además la inspiración ha ido y venido cuando le ha dado la santa gana... Pero bueno, aquí está, más vale tarde que nunca ^^**

**Agradecer a todas aquellas personas que dejan comentarios sin tener cuenta ff, así como Mi Psque (aunq luego dejó con su cuenta ^^) y a Lucre :)**

_**Nota: **Este capítulo contiene un Lemon, que cada cual lo lea bajo su propia responsabilidad._

* * *

1 de Abril. Día de los inocentes en Gran Bretaña, cumpleaños de los gemelos Weasley. De George Weasley, ahora que Fred había dejado de existir. Debía ser un día de risas, bromas, diversión y buen humor. Pero el 1 de Abril había dejado de ser un buen día para la familia Weasley.

Se reunieron toda la familia, los siete hermanos con sus respectivas parejas se agrupaban en la mesa del comedor de la Madriguera, un silencio incómodo reinaba, haciéndose más profundo con cada segundo que pasaba. Nadie levantaba la vista del plato que Molly había preparado con tanto amor y añoranza, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, nadie se sentía suficientemente valiente como para romper aquel ambiente sobrecogedor.

Hermione a penas podía contener las lágrimas cada vez que levantaba tímidamente la vista y comprobaba que el ambiente no cambiaría. Peor era el hecho de tener a George frente a ella, cuyo rostro estaba quebrado en todas sus facciones, el sufrimiento y la desolación dibujadas en su cara, tan, tan parecido a Fred...

Pero otros asuntos recorrían su mente, su embarazo era cada día más difícil de ocultar. Hermione, que jamás se había considerado una persona presumida, se sorprendió a sí misma media hora delante del espejo, decidiendo qué camiseta disimulaba mejor su embarazo. Nunca llegó a imaginar que las camisetas anchas que tan poco le habían gustado, se convertirían en su salvación.

Por otra parte, había pasado casi un mes desde que Bill había dejado a Fleur y, a pesar de hablar ahora más que nunca, continuaban sin llegar a una solución productiva. Tenían claro que terminarían juntos, porque ambos lo necesitaban, ambos lo anhelaban, y porque sí, porque se amaban con locura, se transmitían el mayor amor que una persona puede llegar a sentir. Pero la situación no era fácil, ni mucho menos. En el momento en el que Hermione dejara a Ron tenía que estar todo planeado. Ni siquiera tenían claro cómo se lo contarían a la familia, ni si le contarían al menor de los Weasley la verdadera paternidad del bebé de la Gryffindor.

Demasiadas incógnitas para un tiempo que no esperaba a nadie, ni siquiera a ellos.

Bill había descubierto un gran interés por el pudín que tenía sobre el plato, incapaz de levantar la vista. Cada año la misma historia, Molly empeñada en celebrar el cumpleaños de George a pesar de saber que todo se iría al traste cuando alguno de ellos rompería a llorar por la falta de Fred. Él mismo se sentía incapaz de mirar a su hermano a veces, aunque de todos los Weasley era el que mejor lo llevaba, o al menos eso aparentaba. Lo hacía por George, porque Bill siempre había congeniado especialmente con los gemelos y Ginny, porque sabía lo que debía estar sufriendo George, que tenía que soportar cómo cada persona que lo veía se echaba a llorar por su parecido más que evidente con Fred.

Por si fuera poco, le dolía ver a toda su familia emparejada. No es que quisiera que Fleur estuviera allí con él, ni mucho menos, pero ansiaba con desesperación poder estar con Hermione de una vez, sin secretos, sin mentiras, sin engaños… pero contárselo a la familia iba a ser duro, porque lo tacharían de traidor, lo recriminarían por haber herido a Ron, nada más y nada menos que su propio hermano…

Los trágicos pensamientos de la familia Weasley se vieron interrumpidos por Molly, que quebró el silencio involuntariamente con un sollozo, Arthur se apresuró a abrazar a su mujer y a susurrarle palabras de consuelo.

Y ahí estaba, otro cumpleaños más destinado al fracaso. Los comensales se levantaron uno por uno, George a la cabeza, y abandonaron el comedor con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar donde poder llorar en soledad. Bill dirigió una mirada significativa a Hermione y ambos se dirigieron disimuladamente al dormitorio de Bill. Él esperaba sentado en la cama cuando la escuchó entrar. No necesitó mirar para saber que se trataba de la Gryffindor, bastaba con oler su perfume a fresas para sentirla por toda la habitación.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Como todos los años, supongo – repuso Bill mirándola a sus ojos color chocolate.

Hermione sujetó su vientre con delicadeza y se sentó a su lado con extrema lentitud y cuidado. El Weasley sonrió.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo llevas el embarazo? - inquirió acariciándole el vientre.

- Cada vez es más difícil de ocultar – repuso con una sonrisa -. Pero lo demás bien, creo. Ron está ansioso por dar la noticia, no creo que tarde mucho más en poder ocultarlo, quiere que le dé un margen de tiempo...

- Pídele un mes.

- ¿Un mes?

- Confía en mí – sonrió Bill con ternura -. Tengo casi todo preparado, sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

- Está bien. Pero me apetece estar a solas contigo, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos esta noche en el jardín?

- ¿Te quedarás en la Madriguera?

- Puedo convencer a Ron y a mis padres.

- Me parece perfecto, tengo ganas de ti.

La mano del Weasley rodeaba la mejilla de Hermione con dulzura, la acercó a su rostro cuando la voz de Ron los sobresaltó:

- Bill, ¿está Herms ahí?

- Sí – respondió él, la Gryffindor lo miró con los ojos como platos, ya se había incorporado y estaba dispuesta a desaparecerse, ¿se había vuelto loco Bill? ¿Cómo podía decirle a su hermano que su novia estaba con él -, pasa.

Ron irrumpió en la estancia y se encontró a Bill y a Hermione de pie, uno al lado del otro. Su novia lo miraba como si acabara de descubrir su más oscuro secreto, y Bill... Bill lo miraba como si nada.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos? - cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

- El caso es que...

- Estaba triste y Hermione ha venido a hacerme compañía – se apresuró a decir Bill, antes de que la Gryffindor metiera la pata.

- Oh – se limitó a decir Ron.

Claro, tenía sentido. Bill y Hermione siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Suspiró aliviado, por un momento había llegado a pensar que... ¿qué? ¿Hermione con Bill? Imposible.

- Todos estamos afectados por la falta de Fred – añadió Ron simplemente -. Vamos, Herms, Harry y Ginny quieren tomar el té con nosotros.

- Voy. Adiós, Bill – se despidió ella antes de mandar una significativa mirada al que había decidido que sería el hombre de su vida.

- Adiós, _pareja_ – escupió él.

Bill permaneció inmóvil observando la puerta por la que se habían marchado su hermano y su supuesta cuñada. Hasta dentro de un mes tendría que guardarse para sí esas ganas locas de besarla en cualquier parte, de reclamarla como suya y apoderarse de su cuerpo día sí y día también.

Había movido trámites y había logrado encontrar un apartamento lejos, muy lejos de Londres, de la Madriguera, de todo lo que no fueran él y ella. Quería marcharse fuera, donde nadie miraría con malos ojos su relación con Hermione, donde fueran inaccesibles, donde olvidar los meses de angustia y separados que habían pasado. Se fugarían, como en los cuentos, como en las películas, y tendrían su final feliz. Estaba decidido.

Bill sonrió ante aquel pensamiento y dirigió una mirada a la foto que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche. Allí, todos sus hermanos sonreían felices, incluso sus padres. Charlie revolvía el pelo de Percy con saña y jovialidad; Ron sonreía a Arthur mientras éste lo rodeaba por los hombros con su brazo; Molly regañaba a Fred y George mientras ellos reían a carcajada limpia; y él, Bill Weasley, sujetaba a caballito a una pequeña Ginny sonriente.

Era curioso cómo pasaba el tiempo, cuánto le había importando su familia en aquel momento y qué poco le importaba ahora que se marcharía con Hermione. Dramática la forma en la que, tras unos años, aquella fotografía sólo era un pequeño regalo de lo que fue. Porque ya nada sería igual, porque Charlie estaba fuera casi todo el año; Percy trabajaba como loco en el Ministerio de Magia; Ron estaba saliendo con la mujer de su vida; Ginny a penas pasaba tiempo con él desde que había comenzado su relación con Harry; y los gemelos... George no sería el mismo jamás y Fred no estaba.

Era horripilante pensarlo en voz alta.

- Fred no está.

Y tras dejar la foto en su lugar, hundió su rostro en sus manos y lloró como cuando era pequeño. _Fred no estaba_.

______

Hermione logró zafarse del abrazo que le proporcionaba el dormido de Ron y se escabulló por la Madriguera a oscuras, asombrándose de lo bien que conocía los pasillos y los dormitorios a pesar de que no hubiera ni una sola luz.

Salió al jardín y encontró la silueta de la espalda de Bill, sentado en el columpio que había atado a un árbol, con la cabeza agachada cual niño desilusionado. Se acercó por detrás y cubrió sus ojos con misterio.

- ¿Quién soy?

- La mujer que amo – sonrió Bill siguiendo el juego.

Hermione destapó sus ojos y el Weasley se encontró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguida por un beso de película, en el que Hermione introdujo su lengua hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración, tal y como a él le gustaba.

- ¿Cómo estás? - inquirió la Gryffindor sentándose sobre él cual niño sobre Papá Noel con intención de pedir multitud de juguetes.

- No ha sido un buen día.

- Nunca lo es, amor.

El silencio se volvió incómodo mientras se abrazaban. Hermione tenía razón, el 1 de Abril nunca era un buen día. Pero Bill no quería pensar en ello, no en aquel momento, quería disfrutar de Hermione aquel día que tenía la oportunidad. De modo que besó su cuello con delicadeza, mordisqueando y chupando levemente aquellos puntos erógenos que ya tan bien conocía, provocando que del fondo de la garganta de Hermione salieran auténticos ronroneos capaces de excitarlo hasta el punto más álgido.

Ella simplemente se sujetaba con firmeza a la espalda de Bill, conteniéndose por no gritar ni gemir, pidiéndole más en silencio. El Weasley pareció escuchar los invisibles pensamientos de Hermione e introdujo su mano bajo la bata que portaba ésta al mismo tiempo que continuaba lamiendo su cuello.

- Bill...

Y aquello fue todo lo que necesitó el pelirrojo para continuar con su labor. Apartó las bragas de cuello vuelto de Hermione y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, aumentando la velocidad en cuanto los gemidos subían de nivel. Cuando la Gryffindor estuvo lo suficientemente húmeda, introdujo el dedo índice y el corazón en ella, y su propio miembro cobró vida cuando las uñas de Hermione se clavaron en su espalda con desesperación. Comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de ella, arrancándole gemidos, provocándoselos a él mismo.

Amaba hacerla disfrutar, que se pegara a él como si fuera lo único real en aquel mundo incierto, que susurrara en su oído su nombre, amaba cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si de un momento a otro fuera a aullar a la luna, amaba sus ojos entrecerrados locos de pasión, su boca entreabierta gimiéndole más y más, pero sobretodo, la amaba _a ella_.

- Bill, no ha sido justo – reclamó Hermione cuando pudo respirar tras el éxtasis creado por los dedos del Weasley.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó antes de besarla con ternura.

- Porque he permitido que seas tú quien me ha hecho disfrutar en vez de yo a ti…

- ¿Bromeas? – inquirió Bill con una sonrisa.

Bill sujetó la mano de Hermione y la introdujo en sus pantalones, ella pudo notar su eyaculación. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, recordando viejos tiempo, meses atrás en el baño, cuando había sido Hermione la que había masturbado a Bill.

- Parece que han pasado años desde entonces – murmuró Bill.

- Sí, por aquel entonces yo ni sabía que estaba embarazada.

- Te amo, Hermione.

- Y yo.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, pidiendo al mundo que nada los separara.

- He estado pensando – comentó ella separándose levemente de Bill – y creo que podríamos llamar a nuestro hijo Fred.

El pelirrojo sonrió por el detalle de Hermione, sólo por aquel _nuestro hijo_, porque se hubiera tomado la molestia de buscarle ya un nombre y comentárselo a él, su padre.

- Creo que no es buena idea – terció Bill -. Tengo entendido que George es así como quiere llamar a su hijo, si es que algún día lo tiene, pero creo que es justo cederle el nombre a él, ¿qué opinas?

- Pensé que tal vez te gustaría, sé lo mucho que lo hechas de menos...

- Lo sé, y agradezco el detalle enormemente – sonrió antes de besarle la punta de la nariz -. Pero yo también he estado pensando... Y me gusta el nombre de Hugo. ¿Qué te parece?

- Está bien, pero si tú eliges el de chico, yo elegiré el de chica – opinó Hermione -. Y, si nuestro bebé es niña, se llamará Rose, como mi abuela. ¿Qué opinas?

- Hugo y Rose Weasley Granger... - murmuró Bill pensativo – Me parece perfecto.

Y volvieron a abrazarse felices. Sí, tal vez deberían haber hablado de los planes de Bill, de lo complicada que era su situación. Pero ni Hermione Granger ni William Weasley cambiarían aquel momento por nada, porque era un final feliz para aquel día tan desastroso, un momento que había significado todo y nada al mismo tiempo, algo tan sencillo y corriente como decidir qué nombre poner a sus hijos se había convertido en lo mejor de aquel día.

Y se besaron y se acariciaron con ternura, ajenos a que en la ventana del segundo piso de la Madriguera habitaba un familiar que acababa de descubrir su amor secreto, su infidelidad.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece? Sinceramente, a mí a veces me da la sensación de que está perdiendo intensidad respecto a los primeros capítulos, ¿qué me decís? Tengo los últimos capítulos en la cabeza pero hasta ellos no se me ocurre nada "interesante" que contar, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, ya sabe: _review_ ^^**

**Y bueno (no es por hacerme propaganda, peeeero...) os invito a leer el fic "El reflejo de George", que profundiza más en la muerte de Fred, y en los sentimientos de George al respecto. Si a alguien ama a los gemelos y echa de menos a Fred, lo recomiendo. Si os parece un tostón todo lo que he contado sobre ellos... no leáis, o sí, sabéis que acepto críticas xD**

**Creo que eso es todo, espero sinceramente vuestra opinión, sobretodo respecto a estos últimos capítulos, para ver qué os parecen :)**

**Un beso enorme!**


	13. Pillados

Bill observaba nervioso cómo aquel hombre introducía la mano bajo la camiseta de Hermione. Ella lo miraba con ojos tranquilizadores pero Bill no podía dejar de desear meterle un buen puñetazo a ese cabrón que metía mano a la mujer de su vida. Hermione había insistido en aquello, quería hacer las cosas al método "tradicional", y Bill repetía en su mente (mientras aquel tipo acariciaba el vientre de la Gryffindor al tiempo untaba una crema) lo raros que eran aquellos muggles.

Hermione apretó la mano que tenía asida a Bill en cuanto el médico colocó un instrumento sobre la crema, lo que provocó que el Weasley se tensara, ¿qué coño le estaban haciendo a su futura mujer? Hermione lo miró y sonrió.

- Tranquilo, cariño – lo tranquilizó -. Estoy bien, sólo que está frío...

El doctor sonrió al posar su mirada en Bill.

- Es su primera vez, ¿verdad?

- Lo es – repuso Hermione por él, mirando a Bill con amor -. Es nuestro primer bebé...

El primogénito de los Weasley la observó y se relajó al instante, Hermione estaba tranquila, relajada y segura, él, como mínimo, debía encontrarse del mismo modo, por ella.

- Da un poco de miedo al principio – continuó el doctor moviendo el extraño objeto sobre el vientre de Hermione -, eso de ser padre, yo no tengo hijos pero recuerdo la primera vez que hice una ecografía...

Ser padre. Bill sonrió, consciente casi por primera vez de la verdad de aquellas palabras. Iba a ser padre, debía dejar de un lado las tonterías, centrarse, madurar, prepararse para guiar por el buen camino a su bebé... Pero aquella perspectiva no lo asustaba, al menos no como al resto de los hombres, no. Él tenía miedo de no ser el ejemplo de padre perfecto que pretendía ser, pero tener miedo a perder libertad y ganar responsabilidades no.

- ¿Veis esta parte de aquí? - inquirió el doctor señalando una pantalla.

Hermione asintió apretando dulcemente la mano de Bill, éste entrecerró los ojos para una mejor visión.

- Esto es la cabeza.

La pareja se miró a los ojos y sonrieron. Su bebé estaba ahí dentro, Hermione se emocionaba sólo de pensar que en su interior habitaba una vida, que un corazón latía con el de ella, que su vida ya no era sólo suya, pertenecía también a esa cabezita que se veía en la pantalla, al hombre que sujetaba su mano.

Y es que en aquellos momentos la magia ya no parecía tan alucinante como aquella situación, porque tener un hijo, una vida en su vientre... Eso sí que era magia.

Salieron de la consulta agarrados de la mano, conscientes de que los magos no acudían a médicos muggles, por lo que no se encontrarían con nadie que pudiera reconocerles. El silencio reinó en la travesía hasta unas calles anteriores a la casa de Hermione, no les hacía falta hablar para comunicarse, bastaba alguna mirada, un apretón de manos, cualquier gesto insignificante para decirse lo maravilloso que había resultado aquel día.

- Debería ir a la Madriguera – comentó Bill deteniéndose en un parque -. No sería bueno que tus padres nos vieran juntos...

Hermione lo sabía, no estaba preparada para la conversación que tendría a cabo con su familia si le vieran de la mano con Bill, pero no por ello se sentía más feliz de dejarlo atrás.

- Gracias por acompañarme.

- No tienes por qué dármelas – sonrió él acariciándole la mejilla -. Ha sido una gran experiencia, un día que jamás olvidaré...

- Al final no ha resultado ser para tanto, ¿eh?

- No, la verdad es que no. ¿Tendremos más?

- ¿Ecografías? - preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, ¿veremos más a nuestro bebé?

Ella sonrió.

- Claro, vendremos cada mes o dos meses, para ver cómo va creciendo, y de qué sexo es.

- Podríamos saber su sexo con un hechizo...

- No, Bill. Quiero hacer esto al método muggle, dejemos que sea una sorpresa, ¿te parece?

- Claro – sonrió -. Pero prométeme que me traerás a todas las ecografías.

- Lo prometo.

- Te amo.

- Y yo.

Bill se acercó a ella y la besó con amor, alegre de poder hacerlo sin temor de ser pillados, sin tener que ocultarse. Con docenas de personas caminando cerca suyo, viéndolos, ajenos al secreto que escondían.

- Ten cuidado, ¿necesitas que te dé dinero muggle para un taxi? - inquirió Bill.

- Tranquilo – lo calmó ella acariciándole el pecho -. Mi casa está a dos manzanas y es de día, no pasará nada...

- Lo sé, pero no me gusta dejarte sola...

- Ve a la Madriguera, anda – lo instó Hermione -. Mañana te veré.

Y con un fugaz beso ambos se despidieron para separar sus caminos.

____________

Bill llegó a la chimenea de la Madriguera utilizando los polvos flú. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, la casa estaba en silencio, sin niños ni adolescentes ni adultos paseando de un lado a otro.

Resultaba extraño no ver a Percy leyendo atolondrado en el sofá mientras Arthur miraba concentrado la televisión muggle en busca de información para su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Y no oír el eco de la música proveniente de la habitación de los gemelos a todo volumen, ni Ron correteando de un lado a otro perseguido por un Charlie bromista que jugaba al pilla-pilla. También el hecho de no escuchar el sonido de cacharros fregándose mientras Molly tejía jerseys que regalaría en Navidad y Ginny hablando sola sujetando dos muñecas de porcelana en sus manos.

Sí, el tiempo avanzaba y la vida parecía habérseles estancado a la familia Weasley, al menos a una gran mayoría de ellos: Charlie estaba lejos, soltero y concentrado en su trabajo, pero al fin y al cabo, triste (Bill lo sabía, frecuentaba el uso de lechuzas para comunicarse con él todas las semanas); George totalmente afectado aún por la muerte de Fred (no había más que recordar el día de su cumpleaños); Ron, que aunque se mostrara feliz, aún no sabía la que se caía encima con el tema de Hermione; y él mismo, cuya vida se había detenido y giraba sin retorno en una espiral infinita.

En cuanto entró en su dormitorio se tumbó en la cama y observó el techo con gran interés, con la mente en otro mundo, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo. Sacó de su bolsillo fotos de las ecografías y comenzó a mirarlas con gozo, repasando con el dedo índice lo que se suponía que era la cabeza de su bebé.

De pronto, tocaron la puerta, y Bill se apresuró a esconder las fotografías en un cajón de su mesilla, nervioso.

- Adelante.

- ¿Bill? – se asomó la inconfundible cabeza de Ginny por la puerta - ¿Tienes un momento?

- Claro, pasa.

Ginny se adentró en la habitación algo ruborizada, tímida como nunca antes. Y aunque quiso que su delicadeza pasara desapercibida, Bill lo notó.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Me gustaría que habláramos – respondió ella sentándose en la cama, al lado de su hermano mayor, el hermano en el probablemente más confiaba -. Hace mucho que no me cuentas nada.

- Ya bueno… No hay mucho que contar.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Ginny tenía razón. Anteriormente ella siempre había sido su confidente, la hermana con la que más contaba, con la que más se llevaba, la más racional, en la que más confiaba. Pero con sus respectivas parejas todo había cambiado, porque ella estaba enamorada de Harry y lo había sustituido, al igual que él lo había hecho en su momento por Fleur, y ahora por Hermione.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – repuso Bill -. Lo de Fleur ya está superado…

- Me alegro – lo interrumpió ella -. Y no porque no me cayera bien, aunque bien sabes que no la soportaba, sino porque no se te veía… enamorado.

Bill tragó saliva.

- Ah, ¿no?

- No, al menos no como al principio.

Un sobrecogedor silencio los rodeó. Ginny no sabía cómo contarle lo que ya sabía, y Bill no sabía a dónde quería llegar su hermana. Ginny suspiró.

- Sé que hay otra mujer en tu vida, también sé que no vas a contármelo por tus propios medios, y quiero que sepas que me duele que no confíes en mí. Tú hubieras sido al primero al que se lo habría contado.

Ginny se levantó, dispuesta a irse, cuando Bill reaccionó a sus palabras y la sujetó de un brazo, suplicándole con la mirada que se quedara.

- Gin, por favor… Es complicado – murmuró mirándola directamente.

Claro que le hubiera gustado poder contárselo a su hermana, claro que le hubiera gustado desahogarse con ella… Pero la situación era difícil, demasiado difícil para él, como para encima cargar a Ginny también.

- Tengo miedo – confesó con los ojos llorosos -. Tengo miedo de lo que siento por Hermione, porque no sé qué haría si lo nuestro se acabara, porque estoy traicionando a mi familia, a mi sangre, y me duele la reacción de los demás cuando se enteren. Tengo miedo por Ron, porque si se entera lo perderé, pero sino, sufrirá…

- Bill – lo interrumpió una vez más Ginny, se sentó a su lado de nuevo y le acarició la mejilla con cuidado -. Yo no te juzgo, me da pena Ron, es verdad, pero quiero tu felicidad, y creo que jamás has sido tan feliz como lo eres con Hermione. Os vi ayer, desde la ventana, fueron a penas unos segundos, pero podía ver el amor que había entre vosotros y eso es algo que no he visto nunca, ni por parte de Hermione ni por la tuya. Y si sois felices juntos, yo os digo que adelante, pero no hagáis sufrir más a Ron.

El primogénito de los Weasley la miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿No estás enfadada? ¿No piensas que soy un ser horrible por hacerle eso a Ron? ¿No crees que debería dejar de meterme donde no me llaman que soy un caprichoso y un…?

- No. Porque yo te conozco, Bill. Y sé que jamás harías daño a Ron si se tratara sólo de un capricho. El bebé que espera Hermione… ¿es tuyo?

Bill se quedó tan sorprendido con la pregunta que no pudo contestar rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo sabes que está embarazada?

- Llámalo instinto femenino – respondió misteriosa -. Creo que mamá también lo sabe… ¿Lo sabe Ron?

- Sí, cree que es suyo.

- Pero es tuyo.

Se inclinó sobre la cama y sacó del cajón las fotografías de su bebé, los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y sonrió.

- No sé lo que es – murmuró -. Pero está tan lleno de vida…

- Esto es la cabeza – explicó Bill señalando la foto -. Por aquí estaría su corazón.

- Es hermoso.

- Es _mí_ bebé.

Ginny lo miró y lo abrazó con fuerza, feliz por su hermano.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer con Ron?

- No estamos muy seguros – respondió francamente, guardando en el cajón las fotos -. Creemos que lo mejor es que Hermione le deje y… no sé, tal vez irnos durante un tiempo lejos.

La pequeña Weasley sonrió.

- Sabes que, pase lo que pase, contáis con el apoyo incondicional de Harry y mío, ¿verdad?

- ¿Harry lo sabe?

- No, pero creo que debe saberlo, por Hermione. Ella debe necesitar alguien con quién desahogarse, y Harry es su mejor amigo… ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

- No.

- Entonces creo que a Hermione le hace falta.

Bill asintió, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba contárselo a alguien hasta que había aparecido Ginny en su puerta. La presión de Hermione sería mucha más seguramente, por lo que le vendría de maravilla que alguien que conociera su secreto la apoyara.

- Gracias, Gin…

Las palabras del mayor de los Weasley quedaron amortizadas por el sonido ansioso de la puerta al abrirse. Un más que angustiado Ron irrumpió en la estancia nervioso, con el pelo alborotado y la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Bill alarmado.

- Han atacado a Hermione.

Ginny observó con preocupación el rostro de su hermano mayor y observó cómo en los ojos de Bill su mundo se había quebrado.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora: _**Sé que merezco la soga por haber tardado tanto. Pero todo tiene una explicación: entre entregas de trabajos, viajes a la universidad (a la cual tardo 1h y 10min en autobús tooodos los días), fiestas este fin de semana (el viernes fue mi cumpleaños, para los que no lo sabían ^^, mis 18! Sí, señor! :P) y poca inspiración, han dado el resultado de un parón en mis fics.

Pero no os alarméis, no pienso (ni muchísimo menos) dejar la historia. Sé que hay mucha gente que la sigue, y aunque últimamente me dé la sensación de que la historia no avanza demasiado, mientras haya gente que deje reviews, que ponga en favoritos o en alerts, continuaré escribiendo.

Además, debo añadir que se me ha ocurrido una fantástica idea para alargar la historia y darle un poco más de acción. Que viene siendo, lo que ha ocurrido en este capítulo: "- Han atacado a Hermione" Supongo que está bastante claro que han sido los Mortífagos, pero no sabemos qué consecuencias traerá su ataque para su relación con Bill, ni con Ron.

Prometo más en el próximo capítulo, aclararé cómo ha tenido lugar el ataque de Hermione, y qué le ha ocurrido. Aunque pido paciencia, porque no estoy segura de cuándo podré volver a subir (aparte de las razones que ya he dado, tengo 6 fics para continuar, y quiero y necesito tiempo para ellos también).

Así que nada, dadme vuestra opinión, y decidme sinceramente si creéis que la historia se está perdiendo, porque a veces es la sensación que me da :S

Un beso!


	14. El ataque de Hermione

**Sí, lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y pido perdón por ello. En un principio quise actualizar las historias en orden, según el tiempo que llevaba desde la última actualización... Pero como veis, me ha resultado imposible. _Infieles_ me quemaba, necesitaba contaros ya qué había ocurrido con Hermione. Y aquí está.**

**Tengo que comunicar que estoy perdiendo el ritmo de los fics, antes actualizaba cada semana como muy tarde, y ahora subo capítulos sólo cuando puedo. Las razones son varias: 1. Mi carrera necesita de tiempo y dedicación, esa que normalmente me ocupan los fics. 2. Tengo seis historias, por lo menos, sin terminar y necesito tiempo para todas ellas, porque todas significan mucho para mí, incluidas las originales (porque sí, también tengo mis novelas originales, deseando que algún editor se interese por ellas) 3. Falta de inspiración. Y es que últimamente a parte de no tener tiempo, también me falla la inspiración. Un mes duro, muchos sucesos, muchas cosas a las que hacer frente...**

**Y nada más, os dejo, que sé que estaréis ansisos por saber qué ha pasado con Herms!**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

Había sido un día hermoso. ¡Vaya si lo había sido!

Bill y ella habían visto por primera vez a su bebé, esas miles de formas sin sentido que formaban el cuerpo del que sería su hijo, o hija. Sonrió satisfecha pensando que había valido la pena tanto esfuerzo, tanto dolor, tantos obstáculos para haber llegado a donde hoy se encontraban. Era cierto que no todo estaba resuelto, Hermione tenía que dejar a Ron, y, tras ello, sendas familias se enterarían inevitablemente que había una tercera persona. Sino, ¿cómo explicaría Hermione que no quería que Ron se hiciera cargo del bebé porque no era él el padre?

El plan de Bill le gustaba, eso de fugarse juntos, a un lugar donde nadie los molestara, donde pudieran ir cogidos de la mano sin que mínimo cuatro pares de ojos los miraran con reproche, donde poder besarle sin temor al qué dirán… Pero Hermione no quería huir, quería enfrentarse al mundo, porque aunque fuera difícil, sabía que con Bill lo lograría, con Bill todo iría sobre ruedas, simplemente porque todo era perfecto a su lado.

Acababa de despedirse de él cuando recordó haber visto una tienda para bebés cerca de allí. Sin poderlo evitar y mordiéndose el labio inferior recordando que pronto anochecería y que a Bill no le gustaba que anduviera sola, se dirigió a la tienda.

_Voy a ser madre_, pensaba emocionada mientras observaba los diminutos vestidos de niña y unos patucos minúsculos. Se sentía tan bien, saber que dentro de aquella barriga cada vez más grande se hallaba el producto de su amor con Bill, un amor prohibido y peligroso, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Una mujer entró en la tienda, cuyo vientre estaba tan hinchado que su marido tuvo que ayudarla a subir los tres peldaños que separaban la tienda del frío suelo de la calle. Con amor, ella se apoyó en su marido y subió los escalones despacio, cual discapacitada. Y entonces, su mirada y la de Hermione se encontraron. Y ambas sonrieron.

Era una comprensión fuera de toda regla, compenetración entre madres, entre mujeres que cargaban con un bombo allí a donde fueran. Era mágico. Algo que sólo ellas entendían, engendrar vida a partir de un cuerpo, un milagro, un hermoso y magnífico regalo de Dios.

Para cuando Hermione salió de la tienda (tuvieron que advertirle de que la tienda cerraría, porque de ser por ella, se hubiera quedado media vida allí), el cielo se había oscurecido hasta tal punto de que las farolas ya ejercían su labor de iluminación. Comenzó a andar con la mente en otro mundo. ¿Sería una niña? ¿Tendría su incontrolable y alborotado pelo y tendría que pasarse horas peinándola? ¿Podría heredar sus barbies y, más adelante, sus novelas románticas? ¿O sería un niño? ¿Tendría el mismo aire rebelde que Bill? ¿Le gustarían las películas de miedo y las escobas, como a él? ¿Se divertiría enfadando a sus primos…?

Sus primos. Hermione mantuvo el semblante serio, aunque en su interior algo se estaba rompiendo. Su bebé probablemente no tendría el amor de una familia, ni el apoyo de sus tíos y abuelos, ni primos con los que jugar. Probablemente tanto los Granger como los Weasley (los Granger no tanto, esperaba) adjudicarían el nacimiento de su bebé como el producto de una traición a un ser querido, la infidelidad, la ambición, el capricho. Probablemente ni Ginny ni Harry querrían que sus hijos jugaran con su bebé, por todo el daño que le habían causado a Ron…

Un hechizo pasó a su lado, rozando prácticamente su oreja, lo que provocó que diera un respingo. Se volvió y abrió los ojos como platos cuando se encontró con tres negras capuchas caminando hacia ella en la oscuridad del parque donde anteriormente se había despedido de Bill. Su primer impulso fue defenderse, sacar la varita y plantar cara, no en vano era una Gryffindor de pura cepa. Pero instantes después miró inconscientemente a su vientre y recordó que el temple y la valentía propias de una Gryffindor debían esperar por el bien de su bebé.

De modo que, en contra de sus principios, de su propio carácter, echó a correr tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas. Miró a ambos lados mientras el viento ondeaba su alborotado cabello, no podía ser tan tarde, debía de haber algún muggle por la zona, alguien debería ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero no encontró nada.

No había esperanza, no había escapatoria. El sudor cubría su frente por el esfuerzo, sus piernas pedían a gritos detenerse, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba recobrar el aliento, pero si se detenía se enfrentaba cara a cara con la muerte.

Iba a morir, después de tanto esfuerzo por ser feliz, tanta traición, tanta infidelidad… Después de haber encontrado al hombre de su vida, de quedar sólo cuatro meses para que un hermoso bebé llegara a la vida… Estaba condenada a morir allí, a manos de unos asquerosos Mortífagos.

_No_, se dijo, _no he llegado hasta aquí para morir_. Y continuó corriendo, en contra de los espasmos de su cuerpo, esquivando como podía las maldiciones imperdonables que salían despedidas de las varitas de los Mortífagos.

Y cuando la esperanza estaba a punto de amainar, cuando Hermione supo que ya no podría correr más. Apareció en su campo de visión la salvación. Unos muggles caminando dirección al interminable parque. Frente a ellos, los Mortífagos debían permanecer en las sombras, no debían actuar frente a muggles. Con aquella idea en la cabeza, Hermione hizo un último esfuerzo y corrió tan rápido que creyó que desfallecería de un momento a otro.

- ¡Va a huir! – gritó un Mortífago, deteniéndose en seco al visualizar a los muggles.

- De eso nada. _¡Expelliarmus!_

Hermione escuchó el hechizo y saltó justo antes de que colisionara en sus pies, con tan mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio al caer, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

________

- Han atacado a Hermione.

Esas cuatro palabras resonaban en la mente de Bill cada dos segundos, de forma insistente.

Un, dos, "Han atacado a Hermione". Un, dos, "Han atacado a Hermione". Un, dos, "Han atacado a Hermione".

A penas fue consciente de que estaba atándose los cordones a toda velocidad mientras Ron preparaba los polvos flú. Su mente era un remolino de emociones contradictorias, se sentía frustrado mientras trataba de mostrarse todo lo tranquilo que debía, ya que para Ron, Bill sólo era un amigo de Hermione. Hubiera sido excesivo que se hubiera puesto a gritar que mataría al bastardo que le hubiera puesto las manos encima a su amada o hubiera puesto en peligro la vida de su bebé. Aunque ganas precisamente no le faltaban.

Ron no había sabido decir nada más, a pesar de que las hubieran formulado cada tres segundos.

Un, dos, "Han atacado a Hermione", tres,

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Un, dos, "Han atacado a Hermione", tres,

- ¿La han raptado?

Un, dos, "Han atacado a Hermione", tres,

- ¿Está bien?

Un, dos, "Han atacado a Hermione", tres,

- ¿Han sido los Mortífagos?

Pero el silencio de Ron constituía toda respuesta. Sólo había logrado enterarse de que los señores Granger habían llamado a Ron preocupados porque su hija había sido atacada. No más detalles, no más información.

Bill a penas era consciente de la angustia que lo embriagaba. Su odio y rabia eran tal que cegaba cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiera sentir. La preocupación por cómo estarían Hermione y su bebé quedaba eclipsada por la sed de venganza contra aquellos que se hubieran atrevido a raptar, agredir o herirla.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaban apareciendo en la casa de los Granger. Bill a penas conocía aquella casa, y si lo hacía había sido en momentos muy puntuales, a penas una ojeada. Le sorprendió ver la hipócrita calma que reinaba en el lugar. Los señores Granger se levantaron del sofá, sus miradas estaban perdidas, distraídas, no como si su hija hubiera sido atacada, no como si le hubiera ocurrido algo realmente grave.

Bill suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirió Ron, quitándole las palabras de la boca.

Los señores Granger se miraron un eterno segundo. La señora Granger fue la primera en volver la mirada al frente, entre preocupada y abatida.

- No sabemos mucho… Creemos que han atacado a Hermione.

Otra vez esas cuatro putas palabras, ¿no había ninguna otra frase para describir lo sucedido?

- ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó impaciente.

- Ella…

Pero las palabras del señor Granger quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando Hermione bajó las escaleras, prácticamente dando saltos de alegría. Tanto Ginny, como Ron se alegraron de ver sana y salva a su amiga y novia, respectivamente. Pero Bill percibió algo extraño en ella, en su mirada perdida, en su excesiva alegría, mortalmente inusitada.

- ¡Ron, cariño! – saltó Hermione las últimas tres escaleras, agarrándose luego el vientre con cuidado, como si acabara de recordar que portaba un bebé en su interior.

Bill frunció el ceño.

- ¡Vamos a ser padres, Ron! – exclamó abrazándolo - ¿Cómo lo hemos hecho? No recuerdo el momento exacto que… - susurró ruborizándose, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Bill escuchara la conversación, apretando los puños.

Ginny observó disimuladamente a su hermano mayor, mientras este se mostraba más sorprendido que nunca. Y es que William Weasley, posiblemente y seguramente el miembro más inteligente de la familia, jamás se había mostrado tan impresionado, tan desconocedor de lo que estaba ocurriendo, tan fuera de lugar, tan… sorprendido. Sí, no había otra forma de describirlo. Era sorpresa lo que sentía cuando veía a Hermione abrazando a Ron con amor, cuando observaba su alegría infinita por la noticia de que estaba embarazada…

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó clavando la vista en su cuñada, abrazándola también - ¡Cuánto tiempo!

La benjamina de los Weasley respondió con torpeza al abrazo de Hermione, recordando que no hacía tanto que se habían visto, y que tanta euforia resultaba algo sobreactuado.

Hermione se separó de ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, tan pronto como lo hizo, advirtió que había una tercera persona con su novio y cuñada… Bill observaba atónito a Hermione acercándose hacia él, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sus miradas se encontraron y al primogénito de los Weasley le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al ver el vacío que habitaba en sus ojos.

- ¿Y tú eres…?

Los tres Weasley abrieron la boca levemente, Bill a la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? No tenía ninguna gracia, ¿a qué estaba jugando Hermione?

- Herms, él es Bill, es mi hermano… - respondió Ron boquiabierto, adelantándose a todos, arrancando las palabras que Bill no lograba pronunciar por el asombro.

- Ah, claro. ¡Cómo he podido olvidarme! – exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa de disculpa, Bill se relajó al instante – Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti, es un placer conocerte.

Normalmente, Bill era el primero en corresponder un abrazo, sobretodo si quien le abrazaba era Hermione, su amante, la madre de su hijo. Pero aquel abrazo se sentía vacío, inexpresivo, nuevo. Los señores Granger bajaron la cabeza mientras eran interrogados en silencio por las miradas de los tres Weasley que se encontraban frente a Hermione.

- Te acompañaré al dormitorio – murmuró el señor Granger -. Necesitas descansar, pequeña…

- Estoy bien, papá – respondió alegre -. El médico ha dicho que el bebé está en perfectas condiciones…

- Sí, pero te vendrá bien dormir algo más, Herms.

- Está bien… ¿Te veré pronto, Ron?

- Cl-claro – repuso este, aún bajo los efectos del _shock_.

- Pues entonces, os veo pronto. Un placer, Bill.

Y tras aquella frase poco alentadora, Hermione abandonó la estancia junto a su padre, no sin antes darle un beso de película a Ron, acción que provocó retortijones en el estómago de Bill.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – inquirió Ginny en cuanto Hermione desapareció de su campo de visión.

- El médico nos ha dicho que se ha dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza – dijo en un susurro -. Al parecer se ha fracturado una parte del cerebro…

- ¿Ha perdido la memoria? – preguntó Ginny sin rodeos.

- Sí. Aunque no del todo… Yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas, pero según nos ha dicho el médico, no recuerda nada de lo que ha pasado con un año de antigüedad. Supongo que por eso no recuerda su embarazo… ni a Bill – añadió en un murmuro, ajena a que entre el hombre al que se dirigía y su hija había mucho más que una amistad.

- ¿Y el bebé? – inquirió Ron ansioso.

- El bebé está bien, fuera de peligro.

Una intensa calma reinó en el ambiente, todos se relajaron ante aquella información, aunque Bill continuaba sin poder hablar, sin poder mediar palabra. La sorpresa, preocupación, angustia y rabia estaban aún a flor de piel.

- Bueno pues… Nosotros nos vamos… – terció Ron, angustiado.

- Una última cosa – interrumpió la señora Granger -. El médico nos ha dado instrucciones de no alterar la memoria de Hermione… De modo que ella deba recordar por sí sola, sino no avanzamos.

- Resumiendo, que no le contéis nada de lo que ha ocurrido en el último año – atajó el señor Granger, bajando por las escaleras.

- Está bien, nos vemos – se despidió Ron junto antes de adentrarse con sus hermanos en la chimenea, rumbo a la Madriguera.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – inquirió preocupada Molly en cuanto sus hijos aparecieron en la chimenea cubiertos de polvos flú.

- Está todo bien, mamá – repuso Ginny -. Luego te cuento, ¿vale?

- Está bien. ¿Te encuentras bien, Bill? Tienes mala cara…

Molly creyó desfallecer cuando su hijo clavó sus marrones ojos en ella, aquellos ojos, siempre llenos de sabiduría, de conocimiento, de comprensión. En aquel momento se encontraban inexpresivos, vacíos, tal y como los de Hermione.

Sin mediar palabra, Bill se apresuró a las escaleras, impaciente por abandonar la cocina y tumbarse a pensar con claridad, dejando que las lágrimas de impotencia, rabia, frustración e impresión recorrieran su pecoso rostro.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el ataque de Hermione? ¿Y que haya perdido la memoria? A mí, me parece totalmente interesante. Porque Bill tampoco puede decirle que el hijo que espera es suyo, ni que llevan meses viéndose a escondidas...**

**Un beso enorme!**


	15. Volviendo a conocerte

Pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Aunque debo añadir en mi defensa, que los exámenes se me echan encima, he tenido un bloqueo mental de ideas (se me ocurrió un final alternativo para _Infieles_, y he estado varias semanas dándole vueltas sobre qué hacer con el fic, finalmente, he decidido mantener la idea que tenía desde un principio), y las Navidades, han sido fructíferas y desesperantes al mismo tiempo. De todas formas, _Infieles_ es la historia en la que más centrada estoy, calculo que aproximadamente tendrá unos 20 capítulos, así que podría decirse que estamos prácticamente en la fase final de la historia, aunque dependiendo de la inspiración y las ideas que tenga, veremos qué ocurrirá^^

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **Kitara** por sus reviews, porque ha sido fiel a la historia desde el primer momento, comentando siempre que ha podido a pesar de no tener cuenta en FF, y la verdad es que llevaba varios capítulos sin agradecerle su dedicación y reviews. Gracias, Kitara!

* * *

- Resulta algo ridículo – comentó Hermione entre risas antes de tomar un sorbo de su café -. Yo, prefecta de Hogwarts, matrícula de honor, notas brillantes… Abriéndome la cabeza con una tonta caída.

Los Weasley soltaron un par de carcajadas nerviosas ante sus comentarios. Cada integrante de la familia había sido cuidadosamente informado del estado en el que Hermione se encontraba, la versión que le habían contado el médico y sus padres era que sus frecuentes dolores de cabeza eran producto de su estúpida caída en un parque. Pero aquella versión distaba mucho de la realidad. Cada uno de ellos estaba al tanto de que Hermione había perdido parte de memoria en aquella supuesta caída, pero, por supuesto, aquel era un dato que ella no podía conocer.

Bill observaba la escena desde el comedor, apoyado con aire casual en la pared con unas gafas de sol cubriéndole los ojos.

Hacía días que no dormía bien, que lloraba suplicando a Merlín que Hermione recuperara la memoria pronto. Ya no le dolían los planes echados a perder, la hermosa oportunidad de fugarse lejos, donde nadie se interpusiera entre ellos. No, lo que verdaderamente le dolía era su rostro indiferente cuando le miraba, no observar aquel brillo de inteligencia en sus ojos, aquel brillo que lo había engatusado desde el primer día. Le dolía no poder decirle que el bebé que llevaba en su vientre era suyo, que, aunque no lo recordara, se habían amado con cada poro de su cuerpo, cada resquicio de su corazón.

Ron se disculpó sonriendo a su familia y se alejó de la cocina, con el rostro cansado y derrotado.

- Es imposible – murmuró apoyándose en la pared, junto a su hermano mayor -. Esta situación es imposible…

- Veo que no lo llevas muy bien – repuso Bill, ambos fuera del alcance de los ojos de sus familiares.

- ¿De verdad crees que fue una caída? ¿Crees que esos muggles que la encontraron pudieron hacerle algo?

Bill permaneció en silencio durante un periodo inmensurable de tiempo. No, claro que no creía que se tratara de una simple caída, claro que no consideraba a Hermione suficientemente torpe e insensata como para correr sabiendo que estaba embarazada y tropezarse con una estúpida piedra.

No, claro que no.

Pero, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que creía que los Mortífagos tenían algo que ver, que si Hermione había corrido no había sido porque había visto una tienda en rebajas sino porque se había visto en peligro y había huido a pesar de las advertencias del médico de no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios?

- Sí, creo que fue una caída.

- ¿Y lo de los muggles?

- Ron, estamos hablando de Hermione Jane Granger, por favor, ¿de verdad te crees que se dejaría intimidar por cuatro muggles?

- No, la verdad es que no.

- Pues entonces tranquilo – aconsejó con un temple y calma que no sentía.

- Gracias, Bill.

Y, dicho aquello, Ron volvió a reunirse con la familia.

Bill se retiró a su dormitorio y se mantuvo mirando el techo tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama. No había sido consciente de sus pensamientos hasta el mismo momento en el que Ron le había preguntado aquello. Hermione no era una insensata que ponía en peligro la vida de su bebé corriendo sin ningún motivo, de modo, que _tenía_ que haber una razón de peso para semejante acción, y la idea de los Mortífagos resultaba escalofriante, pero demasiado posible al mismo tiempo.

Definitivamente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando, tenía que enterarse de la verdad, y para ello, no le quedaba más remedio que hablar con Hermione.

__

El reloj mágico de los Weasley marcaba la madrugada, aunque aquello no parecía importar a Hermione, pues se veía incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Todo le estaba resultando demasiado extraño, demasiado irreal. No era estúpida, sabía que algo pasaba, que algo le ocultaban, y no el hecho de que sintiera que se había perdido parte de su vida no ayudaba demasiado.

¿Cómo podía no recordar su primera vez con Ron? ¿Cómo podía tener la sensación de que aquel vientre hinchado había aparecido de un día a otro? Si no hubiera sido porque todo a su alrededor parecía meramente normal, hubiera dicho que se había vuelto loca, que había perdido la memoria. Pero aquello era inconcebible, si hubiera perdido la memoria, ¿cómo recordaba a Ron? ¿Cómo podía recordar cada experiencia vivida en Hogwarts?

Incomprensible, ciertamente incomprensible.

- ¿No te ha aconsejado el médico dormir ocho horas? – inquirió una voz masculina desde las escaleras, distrayéndola de sus propios pensamientos.

Aquella era otra de las cosas que la aturdían. El primogénito Weasley, el rebelde pelirrojo al cual no conocía, pero que él la trataba como si llevaran años de amistad, aquel brillo en sus ojos marrones, esa intensidad con la que la miraba… Pero lo que más le costaba comprender, eran sus propias reacciones ante Bill.

Y es que no era normal que su corazón se desbocara cada vez que lo veía, que su respiración se volviera entrecortada cuando lo tenía cerca, que se quedara prácticamente sin palabras cada vez que pensaba en él.

Era como si su propio cuerpo le ofreciera pequeñas y detalladas pistas para comprender el caos que sentía en su interior.

- Sí, bueno, no podía dormir.

Bill se sentó junto a ella, sonriendo levemente, sin poder evitar maravillarse de su ignorante belleza. Su imagen le recordaba al día de su boda, cuando la vio salir del baño tras haber vomitado, mientras ella le suplicaba que la hiciera entender, cuando ni él mismo sabía qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

Los recuerdos lo abrumaron, cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente, tratando de mantener el control.

- Ron me ha dicho que has estado en Egipto – comentó Hermione tratando de entablar algún tipo de conversación -. Debió de ser impresionante, ¿no?

- Efectivamente, conocí allí a Peter Willhok, no sé si lo conocerás – bromeó para sí mismo, sabiendo de sobra que era uno de los escritores favoritos de Hermione.

- ¿Bromeas? – inquirió ella emocionada - ¿Willhok?

- Sí, el mismo.

Bill sonrió, aquella conversación la habían mantenido antes, concretamente, el día que se conocieron. Era curioso a dónde te llevaba la vida: se conocieron, fueron los mejores amigos sobre el planeta tierra, se atrajeron, se encariñaron, se odiaron, se enamoraron. Y en aquel momento, un año y medio después de conocerse, se encontraban en la misma cocina de la misma casa manteniendo la misma conversación que entonces.

La diferencia era que habían pasado demasiadas cosas, demasiados sentimientos peligrosos, demasiadas noches de pasión secretas, un amor demasiado prohibido, demasiadas infidelidades, aunque Hermione no lo recordara.

De todas formas, fue divertido y agradable volver a mantener con Hermione todas aquellas conversaciones que ya habían tenido, sí, lo cierto era que se lo estaba pasando en grande, tanto, que ni siquiera recordó el verdadero motivo por el que le seguía el juego a Hermione, que consistía en averiguar si los Mortífagos tenían algo que ver con su 'torpe caída'.

_- Toucheé_ – rió Bill ante un ingenioso comentario -. Frederic Mancini es el maestro de las novelas históricas, su novela _'Las lechuzas del amor'_ es fascinante…

- Es increíble cómo plasma los sentimientos de Daniela y Johnattan – corroboró Hermione con una sonrisa cómplice -, aunque a veces me parece un poco subrealista.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella en Francia, él en Italia, manteniendo un apasionado amor mediante cartas enviadas por lechuzas… Es demasiado… cuento de hadas – completó orgullosa de haber encontrado la palabra correcta -. El amor no es así.

Bill arqueó las cejas.

- El amor es un cuento de hadas, Hermione. El libro de Mancini demuestra que la distancia y el tiempo son detalles sin importancia cuando dos personas realmente se aman. Ni en la peor de las circunstancias se deja de amar. Mientras ambas personas crean ciegamente en sus sentimientos y en los de su pareja, simplemente hay que armarse de valor y tirar adelante, aunque ello suponga su propia destrucción.

- Como en Romeo y Julieta – murmuró ella.

- Como en Romeo y Julieta.

Sus miradas se encontraron y, de pronto, quedaron suspendidas en el tiempo. El sol estaba prácticamente por salir, pues habían conversado durante horas, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle demasiado aquel hecho.

Hermione sintió un sinnúmero de sensaciones cabalgando en su interior, en las que destacaba el miedo y una inexplicable emoción que resultaba incomprensible. Su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar de aquella forma tan brusca y radical, comenzó a hiperventilar cuando sintió a Bill acercarse a ella lentamente, pidiéndole permiso. Se escandalizó cuando se descubrió a sí misma acercándose a su vez, a pocos centímetros de lo que sería su primera infidelidad, o al menos, aquello era lo que ella creía.

Sus frentes se apoyaron una contra la otra, manteniendo sus labios a escasos milímetros. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, maravillándose y maldiciéndose por la infinidad de aquel simple contacto, disfrutando de la respiración y aliento del otro tan cerca que podía ser el suyo propio.

Bill acarició la mejilla de Hermione con una dulzura que la impresionó. Efectivamente, algo raro estaba sucediendo, Bill, el hermano mayor de los Weasley, estaba proporcionándole un cariño y una dulzura inimaginables teniendo en cuenta que se acaban de conocer. Resultaba extraño, pero al mismo tiempo agradable, que con aquel simple e insignificante gesto estuviera despertando en Hermione miles de sentimientos escondidos hasta el momento. Era poco corriente también, la hermosa sensación de peligro, de estar a un paso de la infidelidad, de saber que con moverse un par de milímetros, estaría cometiendo una locura.

Pero no se echó para atrás cuando Bill posó sus labios sobre los de ella, cuando sintió su lengua en su boca y sus manos recorrer suavemente su cabello, con _demasiada_ normalidad, como si llevaran meses haciéndolo.

No fue aquel pensamiento el que hizo que Hermione se apartara con brusquedad, no. Fue aquel terrible dolor de cabeza que apareció de pronto, aquel torbellino de imágenes distorsionadas que la crucificó en cuanto sus lenguas entraron en contacto, confundiéndola, hiriéndola, como si su cuerpo se esforzara por hacerle recordar aquello que su mente no podía tolerar.

Y, con su rápida separación e intenso dolor de cabeza, la cordura apareció.

- Joder, joder, joder – se maldijo Hermione apartándose rudamente de Bill -. Lo siento, yo… Joder, lo siento.

Y, sin nada más que decir, corrió a las escaleras para dirigirse al dormitorio de su novio, con lágrimas bañadas en incomprensión y un no-arrepentimiento que la volvían loca.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. La verdad es que he tardado un par de horas en escribirlo, aunque el resultado en general me ha gustado bastante. El supuesto libro de Frederic Mancini (escritor inventado que, no sé si recordaréis, se había encontrado Bill en su luna de miel con Fleur) es inventado también, y aunque sea un mero detalle sin aparente importancia, creo que ha ofrecido a Bill la oportunidad de revelar su situación mediante la de otros personajes (:

Y nada más, botoncito verde y, ¡a opinar! ;)


	16. La danza de la muerte

Quiero comentar que Hermione pasa tanto tiempo en La Madriguera porque sus padres creen que necesita compañía y ellos se pasan el día fuera trabajando ^^ Y más con lo de la pérdida de memoria y eso :S. Lo aclaro ahora porque probablemente lo preguntéis y no sé cómo explicarlo en el capítulo, así que hago este inciso :)

Y ahora, ¡a disfrutad!

* * *

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió Bill impaciente.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte? – preguntó Ginny observando cómo su hermano caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, incapaz de permanecer quieto.

- ¡Llevan hablando más de media hora! ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo Harry, leerle 'El Quijote'?

- Mira, no sé lo que es 'El Quijote' pero Harry sólo está intentando sacarle información a Hermione, es algo duro, ella no recuerda nada, dale un poco de tiempo.

Bill respiró tratando de calmarse. Se apoyó contra el armario de su dormitorio y cerró los ojos tratando de que la impaciencia se borrara de su organismo. Había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, no podía creerse que Hermione hubiera tropezado sin ninguna excusa, sin que nadie lo hubiera provocado, _necesitaba_ saber qué había ocurrido aquel día en el parque… Y como sabía que a él no le diría nada (pequeños altercados relacionados con un casi-beso que se produjo entre ellos hacía unos días), Harry se estaba ocupando de ello.

Observó a Ginny y sonrió, su hermana la estaba ayudando mucho.

- 'El Quijote' es un libro español muy conocido, escrito por Miguel de Cervantes – explicó ante la mirada de indiferencia de Ginny, aportando los nombres con exquisito acento español -. Es larguísimo.

Ginny sonrió a su vez y ambos olvidaron la pequeña discusión bañada en gritos e impaciencias.

Harry apareció al poco tiempo en el dormitorio de Ginny masajeándose las sienes y con el rostro cansado.

- ¿Y? – no pudo evitar preguntar Bill, carcomido por la curiosidad y desesperación.

- Recuerda cosas relacionadas con capuchas negras – repuso Harry sentándose junto a Ginny en la cama -. Ha empezado a hablar de sensaciones de persecución cuando ha comenzado a dolerle la cabeza…

- Es todo lo que necesito saber.

Y tras aquellas palabras, Bill abandonó la estancia para dirigirse a su propio dormitorio, cogió algo de dinero mágico, la chaqueta de cuero que hacía tanto que no se ponía pero que tanto le gustaba y se marchó. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando escuchó un suave murmullo proveniente de la habitación de Ron y Hermione, sin poder evitarlo, se asomó al dormitorio y descubrió a la Gryffindor sumida en un profundo sueño, agotada por el interrogatorio de Harry y el posterior dolor de cabeza, murmurando para sí misma palabras inteligibles.

Bill estuvo tentado a irse, pero los revoltosos tirabuzones de Hermione esparcidos por su bello rostro fueron demasiado enternecedores como para irse sin despedir, más si contábamos con el hecho de que tal vez no volviese a aparecer por allí. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, custodiando el sueño de su amada, apartándole dulcemente los tirabuzones del rostro, acariciando su pecosa piel.

- Lo hago por ti, Hermione – murmuró tan bajo que apenas pudo oírse a sí mismo -. Sé que si estarías consciente, incluso aunque no recordaras nada de nuestra relación, me dirías que es una locura, que probablemente acabaré muerto… Y lo sé. Pero por amor se hacen locuras, Hermione, y yo por ti estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

Besó dulcemente la mejilla de la muchacha, casi esperando una respuesta por su parte, una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría. Sabía que ir tras los Mortífagos era una locura, pero cada vez que observaba el rostro de Hermione, revivía cada momento junto a ella, cada segundo que habían pasado juntos. Y resultaba demasiado doloroso el saber que no recordaba nada, que lo observaba con ojos indiferentes porque había olvidado el amor que sentía por él. Y a veces, Bill pensaba que era mejor así, que ya había complicado suficiente la vida de Hermione… Pero cuando volvían a su mente aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos, recordaba el por qué estaba comportándose de una forma tan egoísta, y es que si Hermione no lo hubiera querido tanto como él sabía que lo hacía, probablemente dejaría las cosas tal y como estaban. Pero Bill sabía que el amor que él sentía por aquella muchacha de ojos inteligentes era el mismo que ella sentía por él. Y, como le había dicho más de una vez, lucharía por aquel amor verdadero, aunque fuera él solo.

Casi con delicadeza, se acercó a sus labios y los besó, queriendo asegurarse de que al menos el último recuerdo que tendría con Hermione sería un beso de despedida, un beso lleno de amor, pasión, anhelo, tristeza, lealtad, sinceridad, miedo y cariño. Fugaz y sutil, lo justo como que el contacto de sus labios permaneciera intacto en su memoria durante aquellos días que pasaría fuera persiguiendo Mortífagos.

___

Hermione despertó con algo de brusquedad, incorporándose de golpe, se sentía extraña, mareada. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Harry hacía unos minutos, y rememoraba su intenso dolor de cabeza, el mismo que le envolvió cuando Bill estuvo a punto de besarla…

Se palpó los labios inconscientemente, los relamió curiosa y descubrió un sabor diferente en ellos, diferente pero familiar al mismo tiempo, cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por aquella sensación de bienestar, de que todo iba bien. Suspiró, le resultaba curiosamente conocido aquel sabor…

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama dejando que aquella sensación de plenitud la embriagara, cerró los ojos y su mente evocó a Bill Weasley inconscientemente.

___

- He oído que van a reencontrarse en el Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Crees que lo harán allí? Está demasiado cerca de Hogwarts…

- Dumbledore ya no está, no tienen problemas en acercarse a la escuela…

Bill tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla aparentemente distraído mientras su mente procesaba toda aquella información. Habían pasado dos días desde que se había marchado de casa, sabía que probablemente su familia estaría angustiada por su partida sin avisar, pero sabía que nadie le dejaría marchar si conocía sus propósitos.

Había comenzado en el corazón de Londres, pasando por el Callejón Diagon y había ido a parar allí, a _Cabeza de Puerco_. Normalmente, a Bill no se le daban bien aquel tipo de cosas, había visto varias películas muggles sobre espionaje, de hecho, _Sherlock Holmes_ era uno de sus personajes ficticios favoritos, pero de ahí a llegar a descubrir dónde se reunían los Mortífagos, era un mundo.

Tal vez tuvo suerte, o tal vez sus más que apreciados contactos sabían demasiado. Pero allí estaba, junto a cuatro tipos que comentaban campantemente dónde se reunían los Mortífagos que quedaban tras la muerte de Voldemort, ajenos a que Bill los estaba escuchando.

Tomó el último trago de la cerveza y se apresuró a salir de allí. Una vez fuera, la suave brisa despeinó su pelirrojo cabello, alborotándolo más. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la fotografía en movimiento de Hermione y él, en una de sus frecuentes y secretas citas después de que hubiera dejado a Fleur. Se sintió tan vacío cuando observó los ojos de amor con los que Hermione lo miraba justo antes de besarlo con cariño, que la adrenalina se acumuló en cada uno de sus músculos, provocando que cogiera aire y se encaminara hacia el Bosque Oscuro.

__

El eco de sus pasos bajo la oscura hierba y el susurro del viento ondeando su pelo era el único sonido que llenaba el espacio. El Bosque Prohibido siempre había sido siniestro, lo recordaba en sus múltiples escapadas de su época en Hogwarts, cuando no era más que un crío al que le gustaba jugar a ser el chico malo, el rebelde.

Sonrió con ironía al advertir cuánto había cambiado, el Bill de Hogwarts se había convertido en un hombre maduro que continuaba viajando al Bosque Oscuro, pero en aquella ocasión, no para impresionar a ninguna mujer, no para alardear de sus hazañas ante sus compañeros… Aquella vez lo hacía por amor, para enfrentarse a un destino del cual no estaba seguro que podría salir.

Continuó caminando con la adrenalina a flor de piel, olvidándose por completo de todas aquellas criaturas fantásticas y espeluznantes que rondaban en la oscuridad, entre los árboles. Caminó hasta que el ligero refulgir de una luz se coló por sus ojos, aportándole claridad. Se acercó sigilosamente al lugar del que provenía y encontró, tal y como esperaba, cuatro Mortífagos con el hechizo _Lumos _precipitándose de sus varitas.

Con sigilo, se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol cercano y sacó de su mochila las orejas extensibles que habían creado hacía años sus hermanos Fred y George. Sonrió con nostalgia ante el recuerdo de sus hermanos, vengaría tantas muertes como pudiera aquella noche, la de Fred, la de George (que a pesar de no estar muerto, se encontraba en un estado shock-zombie desde la muerte de su gemelo), Tonks, Remus, Moody, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Ollivanders… Y el amor de Hermione (si es que lo que ella recordaba era cierto y realmente los Mortífagos habían tenido algo que ver en su pérdida de memoria), porque aunque ella continuara con vida, los Mortífagos habían destruido su preciosa historia de amor.

- Hablé hace poco con él – se escuchó una voz femenina -. Dijo que lo habían intentado, pero que aparecieron muggles.

- Podrían haberlos hechizado después – opinó otro.

- Aseguró que eran demasiados – volvió a contestar la mujer.

- ¿De qué nos sirve ocultarnos? – inquirió una tercera persona – Todo el mundo sabe que hemos vuelto, y que acabaremos con lo que Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado comenzó. Acabaremos con todos esos _sangre sucia_…

- Es una lástima que se nos escapara ella – comentó una voz terriblemente familiar -, podríamos haber sumado muchos puntos si conseguimos acabar con la mano derecha de Potter, esa estúpida Granger…

Aquello fue todo lo que Bill estuvo dispuesto a escuchar, la furia y el amor que sentía por Hermione provocaron en él un ataque de auténtica ira e insensatez por su parte, pues hacerse notar con cuatro Mortífagos armados era, sin duda, un ataque suicida. Pero no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando escuchó a Lucius Malfoy dirigirse de aquella forma a Hermione, despreciando a su amada, confirmando lo que él ya venía sospechando desde el mismo momento en el que Ron apareció en su dormitorio asegurando que habían atacado a Hermione.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó sacando la varita.

El efecto sorpresa funcionó durante un par de segundos en los que los Mortífagos se sintieron desconcertados al oír el hechizo y, seguidamente, observar el cuerpo inerte de Lucius en el suelo. Bill se dejó ver y comenzó a pronunciar hechizos a mansalva, todos los que conocía, todos los que le venían a la cabeza en aquel ataque de histeria, furia y amor.

Los Mortífagos no tardaron en responder a su vez, lanzando hechizos que Bill, a duras penas, lograba esquivar.

- ¡Crucio! – chilló Alecto Carrow en un intento desesperado por mantener los hechizos de Bill a raya.

Los dos restantes Mortífagos recuperaban sus varitas y examinaban las heridas causadas por los hechizos de Bill mientras Alecto torturaba al Weasley, con sus ojos derrochando veneno, pasión, alegría de ver el rostro desfigurado de Bill revolviéndose en el suelo.

Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y su respiración apagándose. Bill sabía que moriría en aquel mismo lugar, y de no hacerlo, quedaría magullado para siempre, su mente ardía, su cuerpo se contorsionaba de forma inigualable, bailando la danza de la muerte, sentía su mente dispersarse de su cuerpo, la sangre huyendo de su cabeza.

Lo último que llegó a alcanzar sus oídos fue el eco de unos pasos apresurados y la imagen de Hermione en su mente besándolo con cariño.

* * *

Lucius muerto, ¡sí! ^^ Lo siento por sus fans, yo lo ODIO. Creo que tiene toda la culpa de los problemas de Draco, y que quede claro que ADORO a Draco Malfoy :)

A parte de este pequeño inciso en el que me regodeo de la muerte de Lucius...

Sigo sin saber muy bien qué hacer con el final del fic, de momento estoy planteándome** tres posibles finales**, los tres me gustan, pero son muy diferentes. Uno de ellos es **trágico**, otro **drama pero con final feliz en el epílogo**, y el otro** final feliz a secas**. ¿Qué opináis? Pandora Killer (la cual sabe cómo son esos tres finales) dice que opta por el final feliz (y eso que ella no es muy dada a los finales felices, al menos no a los empalagosos y ñoños como a mí me suelen gustar xD). Supongo que la mayoría elegirá el final feliz (yo también lo elegiría) pero bueno, aún no sé qué haré, y bueno, vuestra opinión es importante :)

Tengo que decir que no sé muy bien si Alecto Carrow está muerta o no. He estado cotilleando sobre ella (viva google) y pone que dio clase en Hogwarts sobre Estudios Muggles y decía que los muggles eran seres inferiores y que debían ser esclavizados por magos, etc. Pero que yo sepa, no está muerta, si es así, por favor que alguien me lo comunique (quería meter a una mujer en el grupito de cuatro, y como sólo conocía a Bellatrix y ella está muerta... Pues Alecto es la que me quedaba^^)

Y nada más, un besito a Pandora Porcina, ¡que es nueva en estos mundillos!

¡Un beso!

PD. Creo que finalmente, me quedará para 20 capítulos o más :) (dependiendo del final que elija :S)

PD2. Sinceramente creía que me había quedado algo más largo el capítulo :S


	17. El regreso

**Awww, tenía la intención de que el capítulo abarcara muchas más cosas, pero al final me ha quedado largo (7 hojas de word, nada más y nada menos), así que he tenido que cortarlo aquí. La verdad es que me enrollo contando los sentimientos y pensamientos de todos ellos y al final prácticamente ni avanzo. Pero bueno, aquí está, he comenzado a escribir también el próximo capítulo, y prometo que será igual o más largo que este, que estará cargado de contenido y que no tendrá desperdicio :)**

**Sé que soy una petarda, pero tengo varias personas a las que dar las gracias:**

**Gracias a _Pandora Killer _por su ayuda, porque comenzé a escribir el capítulo ayer pero las musas me abandonaron a medio camino y me daba la sensación de que todo lo que escribía estaba mal. Así que más o menos dad las gracias a _Pandora Killer _porque probablemente sin su conversación vía msn ayer conmigo ahora este capítulo no estaría subido. Gracias por tu apoyo, tus consejos y tus ideas ^^**

**Gracias a _lau_balikiliki _porque me recuerda que también tengo que subir la historia a Potterfics, en la que sólo tengo subidos 9 o 10 capítulos porque tengo la cuenta algo abandonada ;)**

**Gracias también a _Kitara_, que siempre comenta a pesar de no tener cuenta y es algo que agradezco muchísimo :)**

**En general, gracias a todas esas personas que apoyan la historia, que dejan sus opiniones y críticas constructivas y me animan a seguir con ella. Incluso gracias a todas esas personas que a pesar de no dejar reviews ponen Infieles en sus favoritos o en alerts.**

**Ya está, se acabó el sermón ;) ¡A disfrutad!**

* * *

Hermione despertó bruscamente de su pesadilla con el rostro bañado en sudor y una extraña y terrorífica intuición cruzándole el pecho. Lloró desesperada al sentir un punzante dolor en el estómago, como si la estuvieran torturando.

- ¿Qué pasa, Herms? – preguntó Ron despertándose de pronto, abrazándola.

Pero las palabras simplemente no llegaban a sus labios, el dolor que sentía en el pecho le impedía articular palabra, y de haber podido hablar, tampoco hubiera sabido qué decir, pues su agonía no tenía sentido alguno. Ron no insistió más y esperó paciente e intrigado mientras Hermione lloraba contra su pecho en silencio.

Cuando se hubo calmado, Ron yacía dormido a su lado, con leves ronquidos resonando en el dormitorio. Ella se levantó y caminó descalza hasta la cocina de La Madriguera para coger un vaso de agua. No estaba segura de qué había pasado, pero el presentimiento de que algo terrible había ocurrido no le abandonaba, permanecía constante en su corazón. Miró el cielo estrellado desde la ventana con sus manos acariciando inconscientemente su vientre hinchado y se preguntó por qué había sentido tanto dolor hacía unas horas, como si la estuvieran desgarrando por dentro, como si le arrancaran la piel a tiras.

Fue entonces cuando observó cómo una de las estrellas parecía precipitarse al suelo, Hermione contempló impactada aquel hecho hasta que advirtió que no se trataba de ninguna estrella, sino de la moto voladora de Hagrid. Extrañada y con el ceño fruncido, abrió la puerta de La Madriguera y corrió hacia un alterado Hagrid que sostenía un cuerpo entre sus brazos.

- Hagrid, ¿qué…? Oh, ¡por Merlín! – se cubrió Hermione la boca con las manos mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte de Bill.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos presas del terror.

- Avisa a la familia – ordenó Hagrid mientras irrumpía en La Madriguera sin detenerse.

Hermione corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían y subió los escalones de dos en dos sujetándose el vientre para despertar sobresaltada a la familia. Ron, Ginny, Molly y Arthur no tardaron en dirigirse al salón entre intrigados y alterados por los gritos y sollozos de Hermione, ver al primogénito de los Weasley yaciendo en el sofá con el rostro pálido, despeinado y bañado en sudor no ayudó a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

- ¡Mi niño! – gritó entre sollozos Molly al tiempo que abrazaba a Bill.

- Está inconsciente – murmuró Hagrid no sin cierto pesar.

- Llevémoslo arriba – sugirió Arthur apartando a su mujer.

Bill llevaba varios días sin dar señales de vida, una noche simplemente había abandonado La Madriguera sin tan siquiera despedirse. Molly había optado por creer que tal vez hubiera podido reconciliarse con Fleur, puesto que en su reloj familiar la manecilla de Bill jamás se había encontrado en la opción "En peligro", al menos no hasta aquella noche, al menos no que ella hubiera podido verlo.

Hermione continuaba con la vista clavada en la nada, asimilando lo que acababa de ver, lo que sus más terroríficas intuiciones le habían permitido adivinar. ¿Y si aquellas extraña sensación que la había inundado horas antes fuera porque Bill estaba en peligro? ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan ligada a él emocionalmente que incluso podía sentir su dolor? Negó con la cabeza inconscientemente, no, no podía ser. Conocía a Bill desde hacía un par de días, tal vez una semana, no podía haber establecido con él aquel vínculo en tan poco tiempo. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué a penas se había sorprendido cuando lo había visto? Sí, cierto era que su corazón se había encogido de angustia, pero en ningún momento se había sentido sorprendida, como si ella ya hubiera sabido que algo iba mal…

Entonces, ¿cómo podía desear con todas sus fuerzas subir al dormitorio de Bill y no separarse de él hasta que despertara? Suspiró enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos, últimamente las cosas no estaban bien, ella lo sentía, algo se lo decía, algo había ocurrido que había puesto su vida patas arriba, desde la caída en el parque. Sentía que algo no encajaba, que no estaba en su sitio, como si a su puzle le faltaran algunas piezas, piezas tal vez insignificantes, pero que necesitaba para darle sentido a su vida.

Ginny observaba las reacciones de su familia mordiendo aturdida su labio inferior, ella sabía que Bill iría a por los Mortífagos si éstos habían tenido algo que ver con el "accidente" de Hermione, pero había rezado a Merlín porque no los encontrara, porque abandonara su sed de venganza para regresar con su familia, para regresar junto a Hermione.

La palabra Mortífagos devolvió a la realidad a los Weasley que se encontraban en La Madriguera aquella noche.

- ¿Mortífagos? – repitió Arthur dejando a un lado sus pensamientos.

- Sí – asintió Hagrid -. He salido a pasear a Fluffly cuando he oído gritos y maldiciones por el Bosque Prohibido, cuando he llegado he encontrado a Bill inconsciente.

- ¿Cómo… cómo es posible…? – tartamudeó Molly, Arthur rodeó sus hombros con su brazo.

- Probablemente sean _crucios_ – respondió Hagrid a la pregunta mental de la familia -. Está moribundo, inconsciente… Necesita descansar. Con suerte despertará en un par de días.

- Gracias, Hagrid – despidió Ron a su semi-gigante amigo -. Gracias por salvarle la vida.

- De nada, sólo lo encontré por casualidad. Cuando despierte, decidle de mi parte que espero que sepa lo que hace…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Hermione, hablando por primera vez en toda la conversación.

- No creo que Bill estuviera allí por casualidad.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – inquirió aquella vez Ginny con el corazón en un puño.

- Porque a unos metros de donde encontré a Bill, se encontraba el cadáver de Lucius Malfoy – repuso pensativo antes de marcharse.

_____

Hermione acariciaba la mano de Bill mientras observaba angustiada su rostro cansado. Llevaba veinticuatro horas inconsciente y ella se sentía extrañamente desesperada, toda la familia Weasley había regresado a La Madriguera en cuanto se habían enterado de lo ocurrido. Incluso Fleur había manifestado su preocupación y había prometido pasarse en un par de días, ya que la red flú se había convertido en un transporte inseguro y tendría que viajar usando los métodos muggles.

No sabía por qué, en cuanto a Hermione le nombraron a Fleur, una especie de repelencia le sacudió el pecho, algo que carecía totalmente de sentido, pues conocía a Fleur desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos y, sí, reconocía que no tenían nada en común, pero no por ello se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que alguien la mencionaba.

Suspiró.

De pronto, su mirada se clavó en uno de los cajones semi-abiertos de la mesilla de noche, el refulgir de una fotografía irradiaba de él gracias a la tenue luz que procedía de la lámpara sobre la mesa. Curiosa como pocos e intrigada como nadie, abrió el cajón y sostuvo con manos temblorosas la ecografía de su propio hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos y acariciándose inconscientemente el vientre.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, su mente parecía no encontrar conexión con su cuerpo, sentía una suave luz emanando de algún lado, una mano sujetando la suya con dulzura, pero no pudo identificar quién se encontraba a su lado. Abrir los ojos resultaba un suplicio, el pecho le dolía hasta límites insospechados, su cuerpo todavía parecía contraerse con el sólo recuerdo de los _crucios_ enviados por aquella Mortífaga. Por Merlín, parecía tener una resaca terrible.

Poco a poco, los párpados de Bill cedieron a las órdenes impuestas por su cerebro y fueron abriéndose con lentitud, ajenos aún a la presencia a su lado, ajenos a todo, en general. Por un momento, mientras aquellos _crucios_ recorrían hasta los más recónditos lugares de su cuerpo y se fusionaban con su mente, creyó que moriría, de hecho, recordaba haber reconocido que aquel mito de ver la vida pasar ante los ojos de una persona cuando está a punto de morir era cierto, porque él había revivido las escenas más importantes de su vida en lo que a él le parecieron horas. Desde su primer día en Hogwarts hasta su trabajo en Gringotts. Desde su primer beso inocente en la Sala Común de Gryffindor hasta su último y, en realidad, único amor: Hermione Granger.

Sí, recordaba haberse imaginado a sí mismo besándola por última vez, enviándole todo su amor desde el suelo del Bosque Prohibido, mientras era cruelmente torturado. Aunque en realidad, aquel envío sólo se había manifestado con dolor en el cuerpo de Hermione, pues en el momento en el que había mandado sus sentimientos a la muchacha, el cuerpo de Bill se encontraba en una situación crítica, lleno de aflicción y suplicio. No obstante, Bill no creía que su tormento (ni su amor) se hubieran transmitido a Hermione. Y realmente no podía estar más equivocado.

- ¿Bill? – inquirió ella cuando creyó ver parpadear al Weasley al tiempo que guardaba la ecografía y se enjugaba las lágrimas que salían despedidas de sus ojos - ¿Bill, me oyes?

Claro, claro que la oía, aquella voz de ángel se clavaba en sus oídos con dolor, por no saber si realmente estaba vivo o si se trataba de un sueño, del cielo, del paraíso previo a la muerte.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó queriendo estar seguro antes de hacerse falsas ilusiones.

- Mis padres están en una convención de dentistas y no querían dejarme sola en casa – explicó con el corazón en un puño, sintiéndose rechazada -. Yo… lo siento, sé que no debería estar en tu dormitorio, pero estaba preocupada por ti y no sé…

Bill sonrió al cerciorarse de que no se encontraba en ningún plano paralelo a la Tierra y cuando logró abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista comprobó que se encontraba en La Madriguera, en su dormitorio, y Hermione estaba a su lado, sujetándole la mano, sujetándose el vientre posiblemente sin darse cuenta de ello. Ella, su amante, su amor, su confidente, su amiga, su familia.

La abrazó con fuerza incorporándose de golpe y sufriendo las consecuencias del mareo por sus actos, respiró su aroma mientras sentía cómo ella lo abrazaba también, dejándose llevar por el momento.

- Creí que jamás volvería a verte… - murmuró en su oído con una tristeza inigualable.

- Todos estábamos preocupados – sonrío débilmente Hermione -. No sabía que estuvieras esperando un bebé… - dijo de pronto, luego cubrió sus labios con su mano al advertir la frase que acababa de dejar escapar.

Bill se apartó de ella lentamente, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de confusión bañando su rostro.

- ¿Por qué fuiste tras los Mortífagos? – inquirió de pronto Hermione, tratando de desenfocar la frase anterior.

Por alguna razón, no se sentía preparada para la respuesta que Bill pudiera darle; por alguna razón, no estaba lista para escuchar las palabras de los labios de Bill; por alguna razón, temía que Bill corroborara lo que ella ya suponía, que Fleur esperaba un hijo suyo; por alguna razón, con aquel pensamiento Hermione cerró los puños; por alguna razón, sentía que algo se le escapaba.

Bill simplemente no podía articular palabra, por un momento había creído que Hermione había recuperado la memoria y había recordado toda su historia de amor, no obstante, su pequeña esperanza se vio truncada cuando observó los ojos marrones intensos de Hermione con ese vacío especial que la llenaba desde que perdió la memoria.

La Gryffindor río de forma nerviosa, rozando la histeria.

- Perdóname, soy una estúpida. A penas me conoces, ¿por qué ibas a contarme qué hacías tras los Mortífagos? – río una vez más -. Es absurdo…

Tal vez en algún otro momento Bill hubiera hecho caso a su conciencia y racionalidad, la cual gritaba que permaneciera en silencio, que no le contara a Hermione todo aquello que debía saber y que él, sin duda, deseaba fervientemente que supiera. Pero en aquel momento no supo si fue el recién esperado encuentro con la vida o fue la alegría de ver a Hermione junto a él, pero supo que tenía que contárselo, porque cuando estuvo a punto de morir, en algún lugar entre la vigilia y el purgatorio, fue ella la que realmente lo llenó de fuerzas para continuar luchando por su vida, fue ella la razón por la cual se apartó de aquella luz brillante que Merlín le mostraba. Y se arrepintió mortalmente de no haberse despedido como era debido, de que ella no lo recordara y cuando lo hiciera (si es que lo hacía) ya fuera demasiado tarde para aquel futuro compartido que planearon.

Por ello y por miles de razones más, respiró hondo y la cogió de la mano dulcemente.

- Hermione, tengo algo que contarte…

- Herms – interrumpió Ronald susurrando mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano -, ¿vienes a la ca…? ¡Bill!

Ron se abalanzó como un crío de dos años hacia su hermano mayor y lo abrazó con fuerza, apartando a Hermione de su lado y prácticamente ahogándolo con la fuerza del abrazo.

Tanto él como Hermione maldijeron su entrada, a veces, Ron no podía ser más inoportuno.

- ¡Bill! ¡Gracias a Merlín! – exclamó contra su pecho - ¡Creíamos que no te recuperarías, que no te repondrías de los _crucios_, que no vivirías…!

- Sí, Ron, lo he entendido – cortó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

- Ronald, ¿qué es todo ese escándalo? – inquirió Molly abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de Bill con cuidado - ¡Por Merlín, mi niño! – corrió la señora Weasley a los brazos de su hijo, sollozando de alegría - ¡Estás bien, oh… Merlín santo, estás vivo!

- Sí, mamá, lo estoy – sonrío Bill respondiendo a su abrazo.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así? – le propinó Molly un suave golpe en la nuca - ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿me oyes?! Ir en busca de Mortífagos sólo… Merlín, cualquiera diría que eres el más listo de la familia… ¿¡Qué se supone que estabas buscando, la muerte!? ¡No quiero perder a otro hijo más, ¿entendido?!

Molly no dejaba de sollozar mientras pronunciaba sus palabras, aunque ni ella misma sabía si lloraba de felicidad o tristeza, el caso era que Bill acababa de darse cuenta de que con sus actos había herido profundamente a Molly, se había comportado de forma egoísta y suicida. Por Merlín, Molly no podía perder a otro hijo más, ya había perdido a Fred y su muerte había significado un verdadero trauma para ella… Entonces clavó sus ojos en Hermione y supo que, a pesar de todo, había merecido la pena. Bill tenía que saber si los Mortífagos andaban detrás de la pérdida de memoria de Hermione, quería cobrar cada recuerdo que le habían robado, cada vivencia perdida, la sed de venganza había sido incontrolable.

De pronto, sintió que un incómodo silencio invadía su dormitorio, como si todos esperaran una respuesta de Bill a la pregunta que su madre había formulado. El Weasley observó a Hermione y supo que no podría decir la verdad por razones más que obvias, de modo que decidió improvisar sobre la marcha.

- Las cosas no fueron así, mamá.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué hacías en el Bosque Prohibido con Mortífagos atacándote? – la voz de Molly se quebraba con cada palabra pronunciada.

- Fui a… Hogwarts. Sí, eso es – sonrió tratando de sonar convincente -. Quería visitar el castillo y me adentré en el Bosque Prohibido para buscar un… una herradura de centauro para un trabajo de Hermione, ¿no es así?

Todas las miradas se clavaron a Hermione. Ella se sentía, cuanto menos, sorprendida por las palabras de Bill. No obstante, sabía que él mentía, que incluyéndola en la historia le estaba asegurando que no era verdad pero que ella tendría el privilegio de saber que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, de modo que Hermione sonrió inocentemente y asintió.

- Así es.

- ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada, Herms? – inquirió Ron estupefacto.

- No me acordé.

Y un extraño silencio llenó el dormitorio, como si Hermione hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas, un silencio de entendimiento. Como si el no recordar algo tan importante estuviera justificado en su caso. Y el sentimiento de que algo no encajaba volvió a apoderarse de ella de forma contundente.

De pronto, Arthur, Ginny y el resto de la familia Weasley irrumpieron en la estancia con sonrisas de felicidad en sus rostros al comprobar que Bill se encontraba en buen estado. Los abrazos no tardaron en llegar, así como las sonrisas, las bromas (demasiado escasas para tratarse de George, en realidad), los besos y el alivio. Al cabo de un rato sintió un terrible vacío en el pecho, como si algo faltara en aquel ambiente de alegría y felicidad, miró por encima del hombro de Percy, el cual lo abrazaba con fervor, y descubrió que, efectivamente, Hermione ya no se encontraba en el dormitorio.

___

Reposo. Era sencillo decirlo, pero complicado llevarlo a la práctica, más si teníamos en cuenta los hechos recientes. Molly hacía rato que le había subido la cena a su dormitorio y toda la familia había llevado su plato allí, incluida Hermione. Era curioso, porque no había sentido ni un triste remordimiento cruzar su mente cuando mintió a su familia, supuso con pesar que, al fin y al cabo, se había acostumbrado tanto a mentir durante aquellos meses que probablemente no se le notaría.

- Fui al Bosque Prohibido – había relatado Bill desde su cama mientras su familia lo observaba expectante -, me adentré más de lo debido, tal vez. De pronto, los hechizos comenzaron a volar por doquier, distinguí las capas de los Mortífagos a lo lejos y supe que había entrado en su "territorio de reunión".

- ¿Y cómo es que apareció el cadáver de Lucius? – inquirió Charlie, el cual acababa de llegar desde Rumanía alterado por la noticia.

- Realmente no lo sé. Todo pasó muy rápido – continuó improvisando bajo la atenta mirada de su familia -, los Mortífagos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos por doquier, supongo que alguno impactaría en Lucius sin querer…

Definitivamente, su versión era creíble, lo había comprobado cuando los Weasley asintieron comprendiendo la ficticia situación y continuaron comiendo mientras Percy le explicaba que, al parecer, Hagrid lo había encontrado antes de que lo mataran a base de maldiciones imperdonables.

Bill había optado por olvidarse del tema, las insistentes miradas de Ginny y Hermione lo aprisionaban, lo obligaban a agachar la cabeza y permanecer en silencio. En aquel momento se encontraba allí, en su dormitorio, esperando pacientemente (no, no era verdad, en realidad estaba impaciente) a que Hermione apareciera para poder contarle la verdad, esa verdad que con tanto cuidado y recelo había ocultado, esa verdad que se moría por contar.

De pronto contempló una figura pasar frente a la puerta entreabierta de su dormitorio, como vacilando ante la posibilidad de pasar o no. Tras unos segundos, la figura se alejó. Y a Bill no le hizo falta ver sus alborotados rizos y ese porte orgulloso para saber que se trataba de Hermione, que se había debatido en una lucha interna entre ingresar en su dormitorio o no y finalmente había elegido la última opción.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Bill logró incorporarse y caminó lentamente siguiendo los pasos de Hermione, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la encontró preparada para viajar por la red flú.

- Hermione, espera – corrió hacia ella jadeando de forma desmesurada, a punto de perder el poco equilibrio que lo mantenía estable.

- ¡Bill! – exclamó ella sujetándolo justo antes de que sus piernas fallaran y se mareara, el Weasley se apoyó en ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en reposo…

- No puedes irte, Hermione… - murmuró con la garganta seca.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque estás sola en casa y los Mortífagos van a por ti.

Hermione abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y permaneció estática mientras trataba de asimilar la información que Bill le proporcionaba. El Weasley casi sintió cómo él tenía que sujetar a Hermione en vez de ella a él.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – inquirió la Gryffindor nerviosa – Eso no es posible…

- Déjame que te explique, subamos a mi dormitorio…

Hermione asintió y pasó el brazo de Bill por sus hombros para que éste pudiera caminar. Juntos subieron los escalones despacio y penetraron en el dormitorio de Bill en silencio, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. El Weasley selló la habitación con un hechizo silenciador y un exigente "_colloportus_" tras el cual el sonido de un cerrojo resonó en el aire. Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras observaba cómo Bill se acomodaba en la cama, sentándose en el centro con las piernas extendidas, agotado por el esfuerzo realizado.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron y Hermione tuvo el presentimiento de que aquella noche pasarían muchas más cosas de las que le gustaría, que aquella noche descubriría el por qué de sus intuiciones, de que sus piezas del puzle no encajaban. Suspiró, y tuvo la extraña sensación de que aquella noche haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde, y así sería, aunque no por el motivo que ella creía.

Porque Hermione Granger no era tonta, y ella quería a Ron, pero había algo entre Bill y ella que no encajaba del todo.

* * *

**Bueeeno, esto es todo por hoy. Realmente ha habido un momento en el que incluso yo he creído que Bill no despertaría (figuraos la pena que me daba verlo en esas circunstancias que hasta yo, que soy la escritoria de este fic, he temido por la vida de Bill xD), pero naah, Bill tiene que vivir, porque Bill es amor y es sexy (L)**

**Os comunico que ya he elegido el final de la historia, pero no os diré nada para que sea una sorpresa. Tal vez no todos estéis de acuerdo, pero creo que es necesario un final así para la historia. De todas formas, gracias a la gente por decirme qué final prefiere :) Ah, quiero hacer publicidad de mi icon xD, es cutre hasta decir basta pero obviamente no hay fotos Bill/Hermione que se puedan modificar para hacer un icon de la pareja como Dios manda, si alguien podría hacerme un icon más... Más (xD) se lo agradecería de corazón! :)**

**Esto es todo, ya no os aburro más y dejo que pulseis el botoncito verde y me digáis qué os ha parecido el capítulo ^^ ¡Gracias por adelantado!**


	18. Explicación

Gracias a **Smitgback**, **Kitara**, **lau_bakiliki **y **lyiz_08 **por sus reviews a pesar de no tener cuenta :) En general gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo a la historia y vuestros reviews, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace saber que os gusta el fanfic (y que os estoy viciando a la pareja ^^)

Saludo desde aquí a **locadelocura**, que me llevo de maravilla con ella y le he cogido mucho cariño pese a que nos conocemos de hace muy poco ;) Este capítulo para ti, porque sé que te gusta la pareja ;)

_**Nota**: A parte de que hay un lemmon blablablá, este NO es el último capítulo. Creo que llegaremos a los 22 como mínimo ^^_

* * *

- ¿Recuerdas la ecografía que has visto? – inquirió Bill de pronto, sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar a explicarle todo lo que ella había olvidado.

Hermione desvió su mirada incómoda, sí, claro que recordaba la ecografía, esa fotografía que le había encogido el corazón, que le había hecho apretar los puños de forma inconsciente. Merlín sabía cuánto le dolía (absurdamente, se permitió añadir) que Bill fuera a tener un bebé de Fleur. Por alguna extraña razón, no quería hablar del tema, no obstante, respondió:

- Ajá.

Bill tragó saliva.

- Es la ecografía del bebé que esperas.

- ¿Qué haces tú con…?

Hermione enmudeció de pronto y Bill pudo ver en los marrones ojos de la Gryffindor cómo un brillo de entendimiento surcaba su mirada. Como un _click_ que se accionaba en su mente, como si de pronto todo tuviera sentido. Bill era el padre del bebé que esperaba, por eso sentía esa inexplicable conexión con él, por eso podía sentir su dolor, porque una parte del primogénito de los Weasley estaba dentro de ella.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerde?

- ¿Acaso recuerdas que mantuvieras relaciones sexuales con Ron?

- No – contestó al cabo de un silencio, esforzándose por recordar.

- Perdiste la memoria en la caída – explicó Bill mirándola a los ojos -. Por eso no recuerdas nada, no recuerdas nuestra relación, no recuerdas nuestro amor, no recuerdas nada de lo que hablamos, ¿no es así?

- ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? – inquirió Hermione, sorprendida por las novedades.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Mírame a los ojos y dime que mirarme te resulta indiferente, que no hay algo en tu interior que grita la verdad, que no sientes nada por mí.

Hermione lo contempló por unos segundos pero apartó la mirada veloz, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrarse si continuaba observándolo. Bill sujetó su mentón con una mano y el escalofrío de Hermione fue instantáneo, sus miradas se encontraron y, efectivamente, una mezcla de sentimientos desconocidos inundó el cuerpo de Hermione. Efectivamente, su cuerpo decía a gritos que Bill era mucho más de lo que ella imaginaba, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

- Dime, ¿te soy indiferente?

- No.

Bill sonrío y Hermione sintió cómo el dormitorio se iluminaba con aquella sonrisa. No estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni si lo que decía Bill era verdad o no, sólo sabía que, aunque no lo fuera, Hermione estaba enamorándose de él. _Volviéndose_ a enamorar de él, en su defecto.

- Los Mortífagos estaban detrás de su "caída" – explicó Bill con aquella voz ronca capaz de quitar el aliento.

Un profundo pesar nubló los sentidos de Hermione. No podía estar diciendo enserio que había ido tras una muerte casi segura por ella, Bill no podía estar asegurando que si había ido en busca de los Mortífagos había sido por ella, por el amor que sentía por ella. Una mezcla de gratitud, admiración y cariño se hundió en su pecho.

Bill malinterpretó su silencio.

- No me crees, ¿verdad? – inquirió con una sonrisa triste – No crees que hayamos vivido nada juntos, no crees que haya salido en busca de los Mortífagos para vengar tu ataque, no crees que dejé a Fleur por ti, no crees que tuviéramos planes de fugarnos, no crees en el amor que compartimos, no crees que el bebé que esperas es producto de un sentimiento que va más allá de todo lo que hayamos sentido jamás…

- Bill…

- No crees que nos viéramos a escondidas, no crees que compartimos mucho más que besos y caricias, que compartimos nuestras vidas, porque tú y yo somos iguales, Hermione. No sabía hasta qué punto era cierto pero así es, nos unen las mismas aficiones, los mismos gustos e intereses…

- Bill…

- No crees que la conversación que el otro día mantuvimos en la cocina yo ya la había tenido contigo antes, un año atrás, el día que te conocí. No crees que los Mortífagos estén detrás de ti, que quieran atraparte para vengar la muerte de Voldemort a manos de Harry ni crees que me embarcaría en una misión suicida porque te amo…

- ¡Bill!

Merlín, sonaba tan bien su nombre en los labios de Hermione. ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos! ¡Cuánto tiempo había soñado con que ella volviera sólo a pronunciar su nombre, a estremecerle con sus palabras! Bill enmudeció, Hermione sonrío débilmente.

- No recuerdo nada, es cierto. Pero te creo – aseguró mirándolo a los ojos -. Sé que es verdad. Lo noto en cada poro de mi piel, en cada partícula de mi organismo. Sé que no me eres indiferente, sé que una vez sentí algo por ti aunque no pueda recordarlo, sé que eres el padre de mi hijo porque algo en mi interior sabe que Ron no encaja en nada de esto. Sé que no mientes, porque llevo días sintiendo que hay algo que no encaja en mi vida y tu confesión es la pieza del puzle que faltaba.

Bill la observó con precaución, como si con sólo mirarla de forma brusca pudiera romper en pedazos toda aquella confesión. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por aquella sensación de paz y alivio que recorría su cuerpo. Hermione acarició su mejilla con cuidado también, tratando de no quebrar el hermoso momento. Lo que Bill le contaba era sorprendente incluso aunque supiera que algo raro estaba ocurriendo, pero creía sus palabras: su rostro demacrado por la desesperación y la angustia lo corroboraba.

En un acto reflejo, Hermione acercó su rostro al de Bill y lo besó. La parte racional de Bill suplicaba que la apartara, pues ella probablemente estuviera actuando por el shock del momento, por la impresión de toda aquella información, no por verdadero impulso. Pero había echado tanto de menos los labios de Hermione contra los suyos, sus manos enredándose en su pelirrojo pelo, él mismo acariciando la espalda de la muchacha… Que, lejos de apartarla de su lado, no pudo evitar acercarla más a él.

Hermione actuaba de acuerdo a lo que su corazón le marcaba, sabía que estaba mal, que ella quería a Ron y estaba con él, pero apartó la razón a un rincón abandonado de su mente y se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación que le proporcionaban los besos de Bill.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama y comenzaron a acariciarse dulcemente mientras besos lentos y apasionados se escapaban de sus labios. Hermione, movida por el deseo, comenzó a quitar la camiseta de Bill sin dejar de besarlo. El Weasley se apartó haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

- Hermione…

- Perdón – se disculpó enrojeciendo por momentos y bajando la vista.

Bill sujetó su mentón con suavidad mientras que con la otra mano continuaba acariciando la espalda de la Gryffindor. Clavó sus ojos en los marrones de Hermione y ella supo que era totalmente sincero cuando aseguró:

- No es que no quiera, es que no quiero estropearlo. No hay cosa que más ganas tenga de hacer que hacer el amor contigo, pero temo que creas que estoy aprovechándome de ti o que te estoy utilizando para llevarte a la cama. Nuestro amor no era sólo sexo, Hermione – aseguró con un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos -. Yo no necesito tener sexo contigo, te necesito a ti.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y, si en algún momento había dudado de su relación con Bill, en aquel momento las dudas quedaron disipadas. Porque Bill la amaba, de eso estaba segura, y ella misma sentía una atracción inmensurable por el primogénito de los Weasley, ese sentimiento desconocido creciendo en su pecho cada vez que lo veía. Como en aquel mismo momento, en el que se sentía llena de gozo, tanto que no tuvo problema en alejar los pensamientos "_Esto está mal_" y "_Tú estás con Ron_" hasta tal punto de olvidarlos completamente.

Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Bill y comenzó a besarlo con una pasión inusitada pero sin llegar a perder el toque mágico que los envolvía. Bill se mostró sorprendido pero no se quejó en ningún momento, poco a poco fue desvistiendo a Hermione, deslizando sus manos por el interior de su camiseta, cerrando los ojos ante la fuerte sensación que suponía para él volver a tocar aquella suave y tersa piel.

Acarició sus pechos con cuidado, embriagándose del rostro placentero de Hermione, bebiendo de ella y de sus pequeños ronroneos que aumentaban depositando caricias y besos en distintos puntos. La colocó sobre ella y sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, clavando sus ojos marrones en ella. Hermione asintió con la cabeza contestando a la muda pregunta del Weasley al tiempo que besaba su mano con cariño. Bill no esperó más, su erección se erguía hermosa y espléndida como pocas, su excitación sobrepasaba todos los niveles permitidos.

- Recuerda que es mi primera vez – susurró Hermione mientras Bill introducía su miembro en su interior. El Weasley sonrió ante aquella frase.

Se introdujo en ella con cuidado, prácticamente sin esfuerzo. Hermione sintió de todo menos dolor cuando sintió a Bill en ella, sintió tal facilidad y tal compenetración que no dudó ni por un segundo que Bill y ella, efectivamente, habían mantenido relaciones sexuales. Pero ya no le preocupaba, ya no le preocupaba haber sido infiel como en el momento en el que Bill se lo había contado. Porque lo que sentía por el primogénito era algo tan hermoso y fuerte, tan puro y maravilloso, que supo que nada ni nadie podría impedir que aquel amor se derrumbara.

Los avances y retrocesos comenzaron a abandonar toda lentitud para pasar a ser apasionados y ligeramente bruscos. Bill quería hacer las cosas bien, quería que su "primera" vez con Hermione fuera demostración de su relación. Pero verla ahí, sobre él, subiendo y bajando con el rostro inundado de placer y los ojos clavándose literalmente en los de Bill fue demasiado para poder soportar cualquier intento de racionalidad. La colocó bajo él y la penetró mientras la besaba con pasión, Hermione hundió sus uñas en la espalda del Weasley y enroscó sus piernas sobre la cintura de éste para darse mayor movilidad y fricción.

Sentía como si aquello fuera algo que hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida, lo sentía natural, cotidiano. Y le encantaba, porque algo en su interior le dijo que jamás lograría encontrar esa naturalidad con otra persona, que sus estocadas compenetradas eran fruto de una relación basada en la comprensión, entendimiento y un profundo sentimiento.

Bill se desplomó sobre ella cuando el orgasmo apareció brutal e inevitable, Hermione gimió con él sin apartar su mirada de los ojos marrones y excitados de Bill, como si ambos estuvieran eyaculando en los ojos del otro.

El Weasley se hizo a un lado en la cama y respiró hondo tratando de controlar su acelerada respiración. Hermione le acarició la sudorosa espalda con cariño y lo besó en la frente. Seguía sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido, pero estaba convencida de que todo lo que Bill le había contado era verdad. Y eso y el hecho de que él hubiera estado dispuesto a morir frente a los Mortífagos con tal de vengar su ataque crecieron en su pecho hasta convertirse en su poderoso sentimiento difícil de ignorar.

- Oh, Bill… - suspiró Hermione contra su pecho.

El aludido la abrazó con dulzura y acarició su vientre hinchado mientras besaba su pelo alborotado. Una lágrima de felicidad y alivio recorrió el rostro de Bill. Tenía a Hermione ahí, abrazada contra su pecho, ella no recordaba nada, pero eso tampoco parecía importarle mucho, porque creía fervientemente en él, y no había cosa que le hiciera más feliz. Cerró los ojos y acarició el vientre de Hermione pensando en la hermosa criatura que nacería fruto de su amor.

Y así, sintiéndose lleno después de tanto tiempo, durmió como un bebé.

___

Cuando despertó, palpó la cama a su lado asegurándose de que Hermione continuaba ahí. Pero su mano no colisionó contra nada y se incorporó rápidamente abriendo mucho los ojos. Miró alrededor y observó su dormitorio desolado. De no ser por el olor inconfundible de Hermione en su almohada mezclado con el olor a sexo, hubiera jurado que su noche anterior no había sido más que producto de un sueño de lo que llevaba semanas queriendo que ocurriera.

Con el ceño fruncido abrió las ventanas, se vistió y salió del dormitorio justo después de besar la ecografía de su bebé, como siempre hacía.

Se encontró en la cocina con toda la familia al completo. Molly observó a su hijo con expresión de confusión pero sin abandonar jamás su sonrisa.

- Te veo bien, Bill – le dijo besándolo en la mejilla con ternura -. Pareces recuperado.

- Sí, puede ser – respondió Bill tímidamente.

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a untar mermelada en sus tostadas mientras observaba disimuladamente a Hermione. Ésta charlaba con Ginny evitando su mirada constantemente, y a Bill le invadió la intuición de que algo no marchaba bien.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando parte de la familia se había marchado, Hermione observó a Bill y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que le siguiera justo antes de levantarse y abandonar la cocina. Cuando hubieron pasado unos minutos, Bill se despidió de la familia y caminó hacia el jardín disimuladamente mientras buscaba a Hermione con la mirada.

La encontró entre varios árboles que separaban el terreno de la Madriguera del resto, un lugar íntimo y privado lejos de miradas indiscretas.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió Bill frunciendo el ceño, con la preocupación y la ansiedad destilando en sus palabras.

Hermione suspiró.

- Mira, Bill. He estado dándole muchas vueltas esta noche – aseguró con la vista fija en algún punto en el horizonte -. Creo todo lo que me has dicho, Bill, y reconozco que no me eres indiferente… Pero no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo hacerle esto a Ron. Es obvio que ni él ni nadie sabe todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, y es lógico que así siga siendo pero… Pero tenemos la oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores y volver atrás, podemos hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado…

Bill recibió las palabras de Hermione como un jarro de agua fría, como si las palabras fueran puñales y éstas se clavaran en su pecho, desgarrándolo por dentro.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – inquirió tratando de controlar su enfado y su tristeza – Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, tú no recuerdas nada de lo que ha pasado… Pero yo no puedo borrarme la memoria y hacer como si nunca hubiéramos sido infieles, como si no hubiéramos vivido todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. ¡Yo no puedo hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada!

- Bill, comprende que mi situación no es fácil…

- ¿Y la mía sí?

- Bill, por favor… No podemos seguir engañando a todos eternamente…

- ¡Como tú no recuerdas nada de lo que sientes por mí, si es que alguna vez has sentido algo, lo ves todo sencillo!

Hermione le miró a los ojos, las palabras de Bill la herían profundamente. Ella le amaba, incluso aunque no lo recordara se había dado cuenta de que era imposible que Hermione Jane Granger no se enamorara de William Arthur Weasley, porque aunque volviera a perder la memoria una y otra vez durante toda su vida, Bill continuaría siendo él mismo y ella seguiría enamorándose de él como la primera vez.

Pero esa mañana, cuando después de depositar un beso en la frente de Bill se había marchado a su dormitorio, Ron había despertado y le había asegurado que había tenido pesadillas con respecto a la fidelidad de Hermione. Y su mirada desesperada y sus lágrimas cristalinas con el sólo recuerdo de sus pesadillas habían encogido el corazón de Hermione. No podía seguir engañando a Ron, no podía.

Y el que no recordara gran parte de los sentimientos que tenía ella hacia Bill era un punto a favor para decirle todo en aquel momento. Porque tenía que impedir fuera como fuese que sus sentimientos por Bill crecieran más de lo que ya habían aumentado aquella noche, tenía que cortar de raíz aquel sentimiento por el bien de su bebé (porque no podía permitir que su bebé creciera en un ambiente de odio producido por la enemistad de la familia Weasley con Bill), por su bien, por el de Ron… Y por el de Bill. Y ya que él no parecía muy dispuesto a hacerlo, a terminar con aquello pese a saber que era la mejor solución, sería ella quien lo haría.

- Bill…

- ¡No entiendo el por qué de tus acciones! ¡Es obvio que nos queremos!

Y Hermione supo lo que tenía que hacer, por mucho que le doliera.

- Yo no te quiero, Bill – murmuró.

Los ojos del Weasley se humedecieron al instante, había temido tanto aquellas palabras, había temido tanto ser el único de los dos que luchaba por su amor, ser la única parte que luchaba en cuerpo y alma por su relación…

- Mientes – le acusó, aunque más bien pareció estar rogándole.

- No, Bill – aseguró Hermione sintiendo cómo algo se rompía en su interior sólo con ver la expresión del Weasley -. Lo que pasó anoche fue hermoso, de verdad. Pero yo no recuerdo nada de lo que me contaste, no recuerdo ese sentimiento. Creo que eres el padre de mi hijo, pero también creo que tengo la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y quiero empezar de cero… Con Ron.

Lágrimas desesperadas salieron rápidamente de los ojos del Weasley y Hermione sintió desfallecer en aquel momento. Jamás (y por alguna extraña razón, estaba segura de que tampoco antes de que perdiera la memoria) había visto llorar a Bill, y la impresión que le dio verlo en aquel estado de desolación y tristeza total le hizo desear volver atrás y no haber pronunciado jamás aquellas palabras.

Bill se alejó del lugar sin decir una palabra justo después de pegar una fuerte patada a un árbol cercano. Hermione lo observó y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libres por sus mejillas, segura de que él no la vería.

* * *

Os juro que me he muerto literalmente con ese final, casi lloraba mientras lo escribía :S Espero que se entienda el razonamiento de Hermione y la fuerte reacción de Bill. (No me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo así que lo más probable es que haya fallos de ortografía etc, si algo no se entiende, _por favor_, preguntadme ^^)

Todavía daremos un par de vueltas antes de terminar, pero el final está cerca. Gracias a todos otra vez y, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, opinad :) (sino lo hacéis mataré haré una especie de Kill Bill xDD Nah, no puedo matar al hombre más sexy del planeta ^^)

Un beso!


	19. Memoria

Siento la tardanza, tenía la mitad del capítulo escrito desde hacía tiempo pero hasta hoy no he podido terminarlo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Quiero hacer publicidad descarada para deciros que tengo otras dos historias Bill/Hermione subidas llamadas **¿Por qué Bill Weasley?** y **Cicatrices**. También quiero hacer publi del maravilloso **icon **que me consiguió **locadelocura **que está en mi perfil, es tan Bill/Hermione que me muero de amor ^^ Y gracias a **PerlaNegra **por dedicarme un Bill/Hermione subidito de tono llamado **Adicción **:)

Para terminar dar gracias a **Kitara **y **Alba **que comentan y siguen la historia pese a no tener cuenta ff y gracias a la personas que siguen la historia en Potterfics y la leen aquí porque allí el fanfic no está tan avanzado (**lau_balikiliki, Kenshasha **y **LilyHerms**).

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.

* * *

Hermione respiró un par de veces más, sólo por si acaso.

Sentía el estómago en la garganta, las ganas de vomitar constantes y las lágrimas deslizándose sutil pero dolorosamente por sus mejillas. _Has hecho bien_ se repetía una y otra vez _tenías que acabar con esa relación, no te iba a llevar a ningún sitio. Aprovecha que no lo recuerdas para olvidarlo, es lo único que puedes hacer._

Sin embargo, por más que se lo repetía, no parecía llegar a convencerse del todo. _Lo hecho, hecho está_ sentenció enjugándose las lágrimas que aún salían despedidas de sus ojos. Suspiró y se puso en pie sujetándose el vientre. Empezaría una nueva vida con Ron, sí, eso haría. Olvidaría a Bill y se centraría en su hijo y su novio… Incluso tal vez le insinuaría a Ron la posibilidad de que se casaran o vivieran juntos. Sí, eso.

Irrumpió en la cocina con un intento de sonrisa asomando en su rostro para no preocupar a la familia y lo que vio allí le heló la sangre en las venas. Fleur abrazaba con cariño a Bill frente a todos los presentes mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Inconscientemente los puños de Hermione se cerraron, los celos invadieron su mente… ¿Quién se creía ella para aparecer y abrazar así a su hombre?

_No es tu hombre, Hermione, lo acabas de "dejar" con él_ se recordó. Mierda.

- ¡Hegmione! – saludó Fleur acercándose a ella.

Los ojos claros de Bill abandonaron por un momento la espléndida figura de Fleur para posarse en Hermione, ella le sostuvo la mirada, al menos hasta que la veela se lanzó a sus brazos y obstaculizó su campo de visión. Cerró los ojos y se esforzó por tratar de regular su respiración.

- Hola, Fleur – respondió lo más amablemente que pudo.

- ¿Cómo llevas el embagazo?

- Bien… Normal, supongo.

- ¿Sabes que yo también estoy embagazada?

El silencio inundó la sala ante las palabras de Fleur. Bill por poco soltó al pequeño Teddy que se hallaba entre sus brazos, preso de la sorpresa. Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir al rostro de Hermione. Joder, no tenía derecho a sentirse mal por aquello, Bill no era su marido, Bill no debería haber sido nada para ella. Sólo el padre del hijo de Fleur, sólo su marido…

- Ega una bgoma – sentenció Fleur encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiros de alivio resonaron en la estancia. Bill sintió cómo su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad y daba gracias a Merlín por aquello. Por un momento su vida había quedado sumida en el caos. Hacía una hora estaba con Hermione, su verdadero amor, ella lo amaba y volvían a estar juntos… Y en aquel momento, Hermione lo había dejado y Fleur se presentaba con la noticia de que estaba embarazada para luego decir que era una broma.

Sin duda su vida no podía ser más complicada. Iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

Fleur acercó sus labios al oído de Hermione disimuladamente.

- Pego hubiega estado dispuesta a mentig sólo paga estag con Bill – susurró con una sonrisa -. He venido a conquistaglo, ¿sabes?

Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libres por sus mejillas. Estaba tensa, sobrecogida y con unas tremendas ganas de gritar y arrancarle de los pelos a Fleur por gastarle semejante broma.

- Hey… ¿pog qué llogas? – preguntó Fleur reparando en aquel hecho, provocando que todos los Weasley se voltearan para mirarla.

La Gryffindor no tardó en enjugar sus mejillas y evitar la mirada de Bill a toda costa.

- Son cosas del embarazo – salió por la tangente con la voz ahogada -. Chocolate y lágrimas es el pan nuestro de cada día…

Fleur sonrió comprensiva y se acercó a Bill.

- ¿Podemos hablag un momento? – preguntó acariciando con el dedo índice el pecho de Bill – En algún lugag más íntimo…

El Weasley clavó sus ojos en Hermione y asintió con un gesto de resignación al ver cómo Ron acudía a su lado, enjugando sus lágrimas. Dejó a Teddy en el suelo y subió las escaleras en pos de Fleur. Ginny observaba la escena entre preocupada y estupefacta mientras Harry se limitaba a encogerse de hombros.

Teddy se acercó a Hermione y tiró de su camiseta de forma juguetona, la Gryffindor se agachó y lo aupó entre sus brazos, abrazándolo. Amaba a ese crío, era lo único que les quedaba de Remus y Tonks…

- Hola chico malo – bromeó acariciando su espalda.

- Tía Hermione…

- ¿Sí?

Teddy la abrazó y refugió su rostro entre los enredados mechones de pelo de Hermione.

- Si tengo un primito, ¿cómo lo llamarás?

- No lo sé todavía, ¿cómo te gustaría que se llamara?

- Tengo una amiga cerca de la casa del abuelo Ted, se llama Rose. Me gustaría tener una primita que se llamara Rose.

Rose. Rose Weasley.

De pronto la cabeza de Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas, girando sin control en una espiral de recuerdos difíciles de ignorar. Fue como un clic, la pieza que encajó en su mente, proporcionándole lo que aquellas semanas había estado preguntándose.

Su mente recordó un hecho en concreto con mayor nitidez, meses atrás, en el jardín trasero de la Madriguera, dos amantes abrazados sobre el columpio que se situaba en el césped…

_- Pensé que tal vez te gustaría, sé lo mucho que lo echas de menos..._

_- Lo sé, y agradezco el detalle enormemente. Pero yo también he estado pensando... Y me gusta el nombre de Hugo. ¿Qué te parece?_

_- Está bien, pero si tú eliges el de chico, yo elegiré el de chica. Y, si nuestro bebé es niña, se llamará Rose, como mi abuela. ¿Qué opinas?_

_- Hugo y Rose Weasley Granger... __Me parece perfecto._

Fue tal la cantidad de recuerdos que volvieron a su mente, que los gritos preocupados de la familia no se hicieron esperar al ver que Hermione perdía el equilibrio y se desmayaba aún con Teddy en los brazos.

- ¡Al sofá! – gritó Molly mientras Ron sujetaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su novia entre los brazos.

- ¿Está bien?

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- ¿Qué le has dicho, Teddy?

- Nada…

- Dejadle respirar.

Los Weasley se situaron alrededor del sofá en el que yacía Hermione, preocupados por su repentino desmayo.

- Pueden ser cosas del embarazo – aventuró Molly.

Ginny observó con el ceño fruncido el rostro pálido de Hermione. Una intuición cubrió su rostro y miró cómplice a Harry. Él comprendió sin necesidad de palabras.

- Creo que deberíamos llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo.

- La subiré a mi dormitorio – aceptó Ginny sonriendo a Harry.

Los Weasley asintieron, demasiado preocupados y distraídos como para darse cuenta de que tanto Harry como Ginny mostraban la expresión _yo sé algo que tú no_ en el rostro. Arthur y Ron cogieron a Hermione y la subieron a la habitación de la pequeña Weasley, allí, tras varias réplicas y quejas, Ginny logró que todos se marcharan para dejar descansar a Hermione.

Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la observaba, zarandeó lentamente el cuerpo de Hermione, susurrándole palabras de aliento. Poco a poco, los párpados de la Gryffindor comenzaron a abrirse y el estridente dolor de cabeza se fue disipando, atando los recuerdos que en aquel momento poseía a la vida real, recordándolo todo.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Ginny?

La Weasley la abrazó con fuerza al observar sus ojos. Aquellos ojos marrones que siempre habían derrochado inteligencia y que habían quedado vacíos después de su pérdida de memoria. En aquel momento volvían a la normalidad poco a poco, el brillo de la inteligencia y la sabiduría volvía a instalarse en ellos, Hermione ya no estaba perdida en recuerdos que no lograba identificar.

- Tienes que hacer algo – murmuró contra su oído, presa del espanto.

- ¿Hacer el qué?

- Fleur.

Hermione la apartó para mirarla con sorpresa. Los recuerdos habían vuelto a ella, su mirada corroboraba aquel hecho. Pero por un momento había olvidado que Fleur había vuelto para reconquistar a Bill y que ella estaba a punto de perderlo.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó simplemente.

- En su dormitorio.

Hermione no perdió más tiempo. Se levantó aun con la sensación de mareo insistente en su cuerpo y caminó a grandes zancadas al dormitorio de Bill Weasley para tratar de impedir perderlo, una vez más.

Bill caminaba de un lado a otro del dormitorio oyendo sin escuchar las palabras de Fleur. Se había disculpado con él, había alegado que la noticia de su ataque había sido suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no podría vivir sin él…

Y Bill no sabía cómo decirle que no estaba interesado en ella, que no sentía por ella nada más que un enorme cariño infundado por los años juntos y unos recuerdos que se habían convertido en prescindibles cuando Hermione entró en su vida. Sentía a punto de desfallecer, hacía unas horas él estaba con Hermione en aquella habitación, durmiendo plácidamente tras demostrarse su amor y en aquel momento todo se había vuelto patas arriba. Hermione lo había dejado, Fleur había vuelto, él estaba hecho un lío.

Tal vez por aquella razón no había escuchado el caos que se había avecinado en el piso de abajo cuando Hermione se había desmayado. Porque estaba demasiado pendiente de las proposiciones de Fleur para prestar atención a nada más.

- Podgíamos recupegag lo nuestgo – decía Fleur sentada en la cama de Bill -. Sé que he cometido eggoges y lo lamento mucho, te quiego, Bill, quiego que me des una opogtunidad.

- Fleur…

- Piénsalo. Todo volvegía a seg como antes, podgíamos volveg a nuestga casa y volveg a compagtig nuestga vida… Segía como si nada hubiega pasado…

Bill la contempló por primera vez desde su charla. Fleur no era la persona que él amaba, no era la persona con la que quería compartir su vida. Pero Hermione ya no lo quería, no lo recordaba, le había dejado claro minutos antes que quería continuar su vida con Ron como si nada hubiera ocurrido, lo mismo que Fleur le estaba ofreciendo.

Era su única oportunidad para establecer un poco de normalidad a su vida, pensó abatido. Hermione y él no volverían a estar juntos y él necesitaba a otra persona para sacarse de la cabeza a aquella Gryffindor de cabello enredado que le había robado el corazón…

¿Y si le daba otra oportunidad a su relación con Fleur? ¿Y si trataba de olvidarse de Hermione alejándola de su camino de la misma forma en la que ella lo había apartado del suyo?

Justo cuando iba a contestar, cuando iba a decir que sí, que intentaran volver a empezar, Hermione entró jadeante en el dormitorio.

- Bill…

Los dos integrantes de la habitación la observaron con el rostro confundido y sorprendido. Bill apartó la mirada con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Es importante.

- No es el momento adecuado, Fleur y yo estamos conversando…

- ¡Será un momento! – exclamó histérica.

Bill se acercó a ella sin mirarla ante la mirada confusa de Fleur. Se acercó a su oído y susurró:

- Estoy cansado de que juegues conmigo, Hermione. Querías hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, bien, hazlo. Yo también tengo derecho a hacerlo. No voy a seguir tu juego de "no te quiero ni conmigo ni con nadie", yo también merezco una segunda oportunidad… Ahora márchate – dijo aquello último en voz alta para que Fleur lo escuchara.

Hermione dejó caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras observaba cómo Bill se alejaba de ella y cogía a Fleur de las manos, como si estuviera a punto de declarársele. Hermione no pudo soportarlo.

- ¡Mírame! – exigió desesperada, sabiendo que cuando los ojos de Bill se clavaran en los suyos comprendería que había recuperado la memoria y que todo volvería a estar bien entre ellos.

- No.

Bill no quería mirarla, no quería observarla y recordar lo que se estaba perdiendo. Estaba cansado de que Hermione jugara con él, que ella no lo recordara no significaba que él no sintiera cada mínimo sentimiento que habían compartido durante tanto tiempo.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos, Fleur? – inquirió Bill ignorando la presencia de Hermione.

Fleur lo observó con el ceño fruncido, sorprendida por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Hermione sollozaba cerca de la puerta, observando impotetente cómo Bill estaba a punto de echar su relación por el suelo. Comprendía su enfado y su dolor, pero necesitaba que la mirara, que comprendiera que había recordado todo, y si a pesar de aquello quería dejarla, que lo hiciera, pero que no tirara por la borda todo sin saber que ella ya lo recordaba, que recordaba hasta el más pequeño detalle de su relación, de su amor por él.

Entonces, tuvo una idea.

- Rose y Hugo Weasley – dijo en un sollozo.

Bill se tensó al instante y soltó las manos de Fleur de golpe, como si la gravedad hubiera hecho acto de presencia en aquel momento. Observó a Hermione por primera vez desde que había entrado en su dormitorio y advirtió el brillo de inteligencia que inundaba sus ojos.

Le temblaron las piernas. Lo recordaba, lo recordaba todo. Quiso echarse a llorar en sus brazos en aquel preciso momento, pero recordó entonces la presencia de Fleur a su lado, que observaba sin comprender nada.

- Pue… ¿puedes perdonarnos un segundo… Fleur? – solicitó Bill observando a la veela distraídamente.

- Claro.

Bill caminó a grandes zancadas hasta Hermione y la cogió del brazo casi con brusquedad mientras la guiaba a una de las habitaciones de invitados de la Madriguera. Una vez allí cerró la puerta de un portazo y selló el dormitorio con un hechizo.

Hermione jamás había visto a Bill tratarla de forma tan brusca. No sabía si se encontraba enfadado, apasionado o simplemente desesperado.

- Bill, lo siento. Yo…

Pero no le dejó terminar, porque los labios de Bill cubrieron los suyos tan rápidamente que Hermione ni siquiera lo vio venir. Acarició su mejilla con su enorme mano mientras bebía de aquel beso que Hermione correspondía a la perfección, como siempre, como nunca.

La Gryffindor lloró de felicidad mientras cerraba los ojos para embriagarse de aquella placentera sensación que Bill le transmitía, la sensación de que todo estaba bien por fin, de que ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos jamás.

- No vuelvas a hacerme algo así nunca, jamás – murmuró Bill en su oído con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándola con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

- Y tú no vuelvas a alejarte de mí. Te amo, no importa lo que haya dicho…

- Shh – silenció Bill colocando el dedo índice sobre los labios de Hermione -. Yo también te amo, cállate y no lo estropeés – añadió con una sonrisa juguetona justo antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

Espero que esté entendible, porque no lo he revisado. ¿Opiniones? ^^

¡Nos quedan tres capítulos, más o menos!


	20. Final

Merezco la soga por la tardanza, lo sé. No me matéis, he estado muy ocupada ^^ Igualmente, espero que haya merecido la pena tanta espera.

Señoras y señores, he aquí el **último capítulo de Infieles**. Todavía queda el epílogo (en el que se resolverán varias dudas y quedará todo claro, ya que este final está un poco "abierto"), pero sólo será un capítulo más, de modo que este es el final oficial de esta larga historia. Gracias a todos por acompañarme en este viaje, por darle una oportunidad a esta pareja (que para mí ya se ha convertido en otp) y a esta historia :)

Gracias a **Kitara**, por sus dos comentarios (siento otra vez la tardanza en actualizar, de verdad ^^), a **jacobjared **y a **lau_balikiliki **:) Y bueno, a todas las personas que han dejado reviews, que han puesto en favoritos, en alerts... A todos los que han malgastado algo de su tiempo para esta historia.

Espero poder subir el epílogo pronto. Hasta entonces, GRACIAS.

* * *

Apenas habían transcurrido un par de días desde que Hermione había recuperado la memoria y Bill y ella ya tenían planes de futuro. Un par de llamadas y algo de dinero y amor serían suficientes para seguir con el plan que habían preparado la última vez.

Aquel día, concretamente, sería el último día que pasarían en la Madriguera antes de marcharse lejos de todo y todos. Sabían que era una locura, que lo más racional era plantarse frente a la familia y contar lo sucedido… Pero no sabían si estaban preparados para enfrentarse a las miradas de reproche, al odio y al rencor de ambas familias y, sobre todo, de Ron. ¿En qué ambiente criarían a su bebé cuando no hubiera nada más que traiciones, infidelidades y decepciones? No, debían irse hasta que las cosas se calmaran, ambos lo sabían.

Bill, al pie de las escaleras, mandó una mirada cómplice a Hermione, que se encontraba sentada junto a Molly, Ron y Percy, que charlaban amablemente. Se disculpó a los pocos minutos de que Bill subiera las escaleras y lo siguió. Lo encontró en uno de los pasillos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras mantenía un pie apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. El aire casual y sexy que ofrecía fue suficiente para terminar de convencer a Hermione de que harían lo correcto.

No tardó en resguardarse en sus brazos mientras él besaba su rebelde cabello y acariciaba su espalda.

- ¿No te da pena? – inquirió ella – Dejaremos atrás a tu familia… Quién sabe si algún día lograrán perdonarnos…

- Tú también dejas atrás a la tuya – respondió Bill acariciándole la mejilla.

- No es lo mismo. Mis padres comprenderán…

- Entonces los míos también. No les quedará otro remedio.

Hermione sonrió al ver los ojos seguros y confiados de Bill y dejó que él continuara abrazándola mientras proporcionaba ligeros besos aquí y allí, ajenos a que unos ojos los observaban desde la escalera, enviándoles miradas de odio y rencor bañadas en un profundo dolor.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Hermione volvió a bajar a la cocina y fingió que nada había ocurrido. No obstante, no pudo advertir que Ron evitaba a toda costa su mirada, que apenas hablaba y mantenía los puños cerrados, preso de la rabia. La Gryffindor observó el reloj mágico de la cocina y se incorporó del asiento.

- Yo debería de irme ya… - murmuró antes de despedirse de los Weasley.

Hermione no acostumbraba a abrazar a todos los miembros antes de irse, ya que al día siguiente (como muy tarde a la semana) volvería a verlos. Pero aquella vez, a punto de marcharse a la otra punta del mundo, sentía que al menos quería abrazar a cada uno de ellos como despedida final antes de que la odiaran definitivamente. Ginny y Harry fueron las dos únicas personas que no correspondieron a sus abrazos con ceños fruncidos, ya que Hermione les había contado sus planes.

- Te acompaño – insistió Ron con un tono de voz que Hermione no supo muy bien cómo interpretar.

Se despidió de la familia y Ron y ella se introdujeron en la chimenea, viajando hasta su casa con los polvos flú. Fue salir y encontrar la nota de sus padres diciendo que aquella noche no llegarían hasta tarde, por lo que Hermione se alegró infinitamente de estar acompañada, ya que la casa se encontraba extrañamente vacía y oscura. Lo cual, después del ataque de Bill de los Mortífagos, le daba un poco de miedo.

Caminó hasta el salón y una intuición le recorrió la espina dorsal, provocando que sintiera un escalofrío. Había algo oscuro en la casa, algo que no estaba segura de cómo interpretar.

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? – inquirió Ron caminando lentamente hacia ella.

Su rostro entre las sombras se le antojó amenazador.

- Ron, ¿no notas algo raro?

- ¡No me cambies de tema! – exclamó cogiéndola del brazo, ejerciendo en el agarre más fuerza de la que pretendía… O no – Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando…

- Ronald, hay algo raro…

- ¿Qué hay entre Bill y tú?

Hermione dejó de escudriñar las sombras para fijar sus ojos marrones en los claros de Ron, sorprendida. Comprobó entonces cómo el odio lo ofuscaba, cómo su expresión estaba bañada en dolor y rabia dirigida hacia ella. Lo observó con cuidado, casi con expresión de súplica.

- Me haces daño…

- Seguro que no es más del que tú me has hecho, zorra.

Aquel insulto simuló una bofetada. Hermione rompió a llorar, demasiado asustada por las sombras de su casa y la expresión de Ron como para hacer algo coherente. La mano del Gryffindor alrededor de su brazo la hería, la noche oscura la asustaba y el hecho de no haber farolas encendidas en su calle le ponía nerviosa.

- Ron… Lo siento… Jamás quise hacerte daño…

- ¿¡Cuánto! – gritó él muy cerca, tan cegado por el odio que no advertía la extrañeza que la casa le proporcionaba - ¿¡Cuánto tiempo lleváis mintiéndome! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas acostándote con él? No, espera, no me lo digas, seguro que estás embarazada de Bill, ¿verdad? El hijo que esperas es suyo…

Ron no lo dijo en serio, al menos no lo creyó de verdad hasta que los sollozos de Hermione se hicieron más sonoros, corroborando sus preguntas. Sinceramente, había esperado que dijera algo como sólo han sido un par de besos inocentes, pero Hermione llevaba embarazada varios meses más de los que le gustaría pensar, y si el hijo que esperaba era de Bill, significaba que llevaba engañándole mucho más tiempo del que él querría…

- ¡Eres una zorra!

Incapaz de controlarse, Ron pegó una bofetada a Hermione, dejándola caer en uno de los sofás del salón mientras ella se sostenía la mejilla dolorida con una mano, observándolo con los ojos llorosos. Impulsivo como era, no tardó en mirarle con decepción mientras sacudía la cabeza y alejarse hasta la chimenea para dirigirse a la Madriguera. Su odio no estaba, ni de lejos, saciado, todavía tenía un par de cosas que decirle a Bill.

Y, sin más dilación, Ron desapareció dejando a Hermione sola en aquella casa donde la oscuridad habitaba en cada rincón y una capucha negra se acercaba a ella por la espalda…

Bill sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su espalda mientras se encontraba en uno de los pasillos hablando con Ginny, mientras le contaba a su hermana los detalles de su escapada con Hermione.

- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió ella al ver que su hermano se había quedado en silencio.

- Creo que algo no va bien…

Nada más lejos de lo normal, pues Ron comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos y se abalanzó hacia Bill en cuanto lo vio, propinándole un puñetazo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de imprimir.

- ¡Ron! – trató de separarlo Ginny mientras éste se revolvía tratando de volver a golpear. Bill se sujetó la nariz con una mueca de dolor, impresionado por aquel acto.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡El cabrón este se ha estado tirando a Hermione en mis narices!

Bill apenas pudo contener la sorpresa. No se esperaba que Ron supiera aquello, ni que Hermione se lo hubiera contado… Aunque por la expresión de su hermano, no tardó en deducir que ella no le había dicho ni una palabra, al menos no otra cosa que no fuera confirmar sus intuiciones. Bill suspiró.

- Ron… No pretendíamos hacerte daño… Sólo… pasó.

- ¡No me sueltes el mismo rollo que Hermione! – gritó enfurecido – No sois más que unos malnacidos, habéis estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo sin tener el suficiente valor como para decirme algo… Ella no es más que una zor…

Bill apartó a Ginny con brusquedad y cogió del cuello a Ron para estamparlo contra la pared.

- Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, hermanito, pero no se te ocurra decir nada malo de Hermione, ¿entendido? Ella no tiene la culpa de nada…

Ron lo observó amenazadoramente, sin siquiera darse cuenta, de sus ojos comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas de impotencia y rabia. Bill soltó su amarre, consciente de que no tenía ningún derecho a enfadarse con Ron cuando era él el que había sido el traidor, el que le había hecho daño.

Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Bill, inconscientemente su mente evocó la imagen de Hermione.

- ¿Están sus padres en casa? – preguntó distraídamente.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – interrumpió Molly situándose en el pasillo atraída por los gritos.

Bill comenzó a ponerse nervioso, más nervioso que en toda su vida.

- ¡Si los padres de Hermione están en casa con ella!

- No…

- ¿¡La has dejado sola en su casa cuando sabes que los Mortífagos van tras ella!

El puño de Bill se alzó en lo alto y terminó colisionando contra la pared, muy cerca del rostro de Ron. Respiró pesadamente justo antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo mientras su hermano pequeño lloraba de rabia y pegaba patadas a las paredes. Molly exigía una explicación y Ginny trató de explicar lo ocurrido de la mejor forma posible mientras rezaba para que Hermione estuviera bien.

El viaje en chimenea le resultó interminable. Las palabras de los Mortífagos aquella noche que había salido en busca de venganza repiquetearon en sus oídos:

_- Es una lástima que se nos escapara ella – la voz de Lucius, fría e imperturbable se colaba en sus pensamientos -, podríamos haber sumado muchos puntos si conseguimos acabar con la mano derecha de Potter, esa estúpida Granger…_

Bill corrió al interior del salón de la casa de Hermione en cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra firme. La casa estaba en penumbra y no había ni un solo ruido que diera pie a saber si se encontraba alguien en ella. La idea de que podía haber llegado demasiado tarde se le antojó terrible y asfixiante.

Aún un hilillo de sangre le chorreaba desde la nariz, pero no le importó. Silenciosamente recorrió las habitaciones de la casa de Hermione rezando sin palabras para que estuviera bien, para que Ron no hubiera sido tan estúpido de dejarla en casa con un Mortífago… Un grito se escuchó desde el piso de arriba, y Bill corroboró que sí, que su hermano podía ser lo suficientemente estúpido.

No se molestó en continuar en silencio, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron y se coló en el dormitorio de Hermione. Draco Malfoy la estiraba del pelo mientras apuntaba con la varita directamente a su vientre hinchado, las lágrimas de dolor se escapaban de los ojos de Hermione.

- Suéltala, Malfoy – murmuró Bill.

Draco la soltó al instante para mirar al Weasley, dejando que Hermione quedara sentada en el suelo, sollozando mientras se sujetaba la tripa.

- Vaya sorpresa. Estaba deseando que vinieras – sonrió formando una mueca sádica en su rostro -. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que vendría hasta este asqueroso barrio de muggles porque era primordial acabar con la gran amiga de Potter y me encontraría con una escenita de celos formado por un triángulo amoroso? Al parecer, una _sangre sucia_ ha estado jugando a dos bandas…

Bill se acercó amenazador. Draco se apresuró a apuntar a Hermione con la varita.

- Un paso más y el avada kedavra será inminente – aseguró con los ojos grises destilando veneno -. Mira por dónde, ahora podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro… Y no me refiero solo a poder acabar con el asqueroso bebé de Granger, sino que también vengaré la muerte de mi padre…

- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, Malfoy – murmuró Bill cogiendo disimuladamente su varita.

- ¿No? – inquirió haciéndose el sorprendido, acentuando su expresión macabra - Yo creo que sí. Tú me quitaste a mi padre, yo te quito a tu novia… Es lo justo.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – exclamó apuntando al Morífago con su varita.

- Un hechizo y Granger y su bebé vuelan por los aires, te lo advierto.

Antes de que ninguno de los tres fuera consciente de ello, Harry había entrado por la puerta y había desarmado a Draco con su varita, apuntándole directamente mientras se acercaba. Bill aprovechó el momento para correr hacia Hermione y resguardarla entre sus brazos mientras Draco y Harry se batían en un duelo personal que llevaba durando ya varios años, concretamente, desde el día en que se conocieron.

Los hechizos volaban aquí y allá por todo el dormitorio, escandalizando a los vecinos y provocando que los magos ocultos en aquellas calles llamaran a los Aurores. Hermione comenzaba a cerrar los ojos mientras Bill se esforzaba porque permaneciera despierta, tenía una brecha en la sien y varios moratones aquí y allá, productos del agarre de Ronald y de varios maltratos a manos de Malfoy en un intento por cobrarse todos aquellos años en Hogwarts, años de humillaciones por parte de la sabelotodo Gryffindor.

Pronto más magos aparecieron en la estancia, atrapando a Draco. Había gente chillando, suspiros de alivio y heridos, pero Bill y Hermione parecían permanecer encerrados en su burbuja personal, lejos de todo.

- Hermione, no te duermas – abofeteaba dulcemente sus mejillas Bill -. Está todo bien, ha pasado todo… No…

La Gryffindor trataba de mantener los párpados en alto, pero sus orbes parecían querer esconderse y sucumbir al sueño. Sujetó inconscientemente su vientre, el cual había recibido también grandes sobresaltos. Bill comenzó a asustarse.

- ¿Hermione?... ¿Herms?... Por favor, háblame – suplicaba con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Colocó su mano sobre la suya, en el vientre y advirtió que éste presentaba algunos hinchazones, y varios cortes. La angustia de Bill aumentó.

- Hermione, por favor… No me dejes, ahora no. Por favor, por favor… Te quiero, no te mueras – sollozó sintiendo cómo unas manos trataban de arrancarle del cuerpo de su amor -. ¡Dejadme en paz! Por favor, Hermione, te amo…

- Bill… - murmuró Molly sujetándolo de los hombros – Bill, deja que los médicos se ocupen…

El primogénito de los Weasley clavó sus ojos llorosos en su madre y se abrazó a ella mientras los médicos de San Mungo colocaban a Hermione en una camilla. Molly abrazó dulcemente a su hijo, dejando que éste llorara en su pecho mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que su pequeño Bill había llorado en sus brazos… No pudo recordarlo.

- Está todo bien, William – murmuró besándole una mejilla -. Hermione se pondrá bien… Ronald te perdonará…

Bill apenas fue consciente de formular un vago y diminuto gracias antes de volver a refugiarse en el pecho de su madre y romper a llorar como cuando era niño, dejando escapar todos los sentimientos que había estado encerrando desde que conoció a Hermione, el amor de su vida.

* * *

No me matéis por dejar un final así xD El epílogo lo resolverá todo, os lo prometo ^^

¿**Avada Kedavra **o **ranitas de chocolate**? Si van con cromo de Albus Dumbledore incluido se agradece el doble (?) ;)


	21. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO.**

El whisky de fuego sobre la mesa con un sonido sordo y resignado, su mano levantada indicándole al camarero que su corazón necesitaba otra copa antes de enfrentarse al mundo y un extraño vacío en el pecho aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días llevaba fuera de casa entregándose al alcohol, tampoco es que le importara mucho. Desde el mismo momento en el que descubrió que Hermione mantenía una relación con su hermano… Todo había dejado de tener mucho sentido. Ronald se pasó la palma de la mano por el pelirrojo cabello y suspiró por enésima vez aquella noche, tratando de expulsar su dolor.

Aquel era el día en el que se preguntaba por qué sentía más sorpresa ante su reacción que ante la infidelidad de Hermione que por el hecho en sí. No es que se lo esperara, ni mucho menos, pero recordaba haberse tranquilizado después de haber golpeado a Bill… Como si sólo lo hubiera hecho por orgullo, no por dolor. Recordaba el odio cegador hacia ellos, sus miradas recelosas y sus ganas de pegarle puñetazos a las paredes para más tarde no haber nada más… Nada.

Había creído amar a Hermione desde, tal vez, el cuarto año en Hogwarts. Quizás antes, poco importaba. En realidad sólo demostró tales sentimientos en el último año, antes de la guerra. En aquel momento Ron se preguntaba si había sido sólo desesperación por el qué vendría después, por si sobrevivirían a la inminente lucha que se llevaba a cabo. En otro tiempo Ron hubiera dicho que no, que sus sentimientos eran fruto de un amor que nacía en su pecho años atrás, pero aquellos días que llevaba fuera de casa se sorprendía a sí mismo despierto mirando al techo sin saber muy bien qué pensar al respecto.

Normalmente, cuando la persona que amas te ha sido infiel, sufres. Sufres como si el expreso de Hogwarts estuviera aplastándote constantemente, como si te faltara el aire y el dolor te cegara… Ron no había sufrido tal reacción. Odio y enfado, sí. Pero sólo por unas horas, luego el dolor se había mitigado. Se había pasado noches en vela pero no precisamente por el pesar que le producía haber descubierto su relación secreta con Bill, sino por preguntarse por qué no sufría.

En aquel momento Ron estaba convencido de lo que siempre creyó que fue amor no había sido más que un profundo sentimiento de cariño y admiración hacia Hermione.

_¿Tal vez ame a otra persona?_ Se preguntaba mientras giraba en su mano el vaso de whisky de fuego. Había oído mil veces hablar del amor, incluso cuando enviaron a Hermione directa a San Mungo y Bill y Molly aparecieron en la Madriguera junto a los demás, escuchó las palabras de su hermano mayor dirigidas al resto de familiares en las que explicaba su amor por Hermione y sus nunca intenciones de hacer daño a nadie. Ron escuchaba las palabras con envidia, pero no con celos. Envidia porque sus ojos jamás habían mostrado tal amor, su corazón jamás había guardado tal intensidad de sentimientos como los que Bill expresaba con su solo rostro.

Quería a Hermione, por supuesto. Pero no la amaba como lo hacía Bill, estaba seguro. Más bien era un amor parecido al que sentía por Ginny, un amor fraternal el que Ron dedicaba a Hermione… Y eso le hacía preguntarse muchas cosas, demasiadas.

Una mano se posó cálidamente sobre su hombro, haciéndolo voltear. De pronto sus ojos claros se toparon con unos verdes fijos en él y una sonrisa torcida capaz de detener el tiempo. Seamus Finnigan tomó asiento a su lado, pidiendo sin palabras al camarero otro whisky de fuego para él.

Hacía años que no se veían y parecía que el destino los hubiera empujado a aquel lugar lleno de desolación y recuerdos pesarosos. Se observaron y pronto comenzaron a parlotear sin cesar, contándose sus vidas, tratando de expresar sus penas, el alcohol bañando sus venas y un profundo sentimiento de confort naciendo en sus pechos.

A partir de ese instante, Ron jamás volvió a sentir ese vacío insistente en su interior.

Cicatrices. Heridas no sólo físicas manchando su antes perfecto vientre y tiñendo su futuro de incertidumbre y recuerdos del pasado. Hermione observaba su reflejo en el espejo mientras mantenía la camiseta levantada, contemplando las heridas y viajando atrás en el tiempo, concretamente un par de años atrás, en su casa muggle, Draco Malfoy y un nubloso cúmulo de recuerdos discontinuos.

Bill la observaba en el umbral de la puerta antes de revelarle su presencia, sonreía tristemente mientras la contemplaba observar sus heridas en un proceso de curación avanzado, pero que continuaban allí, bajo la piel. Se acercó a ella en silencio y la rodeó por detrás, sobresaltándola.

—Verlas sólo te hará daño — murmuró en su oído, con su cabello castaño haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

Hermione volteó y besó con dulzura sus labios. Juntos, por fin. Sin venganzas, sin odio, sin recriminaciones, sin dolor, sin confusión, sin mentiras ni secretos. Juntos frente a todos en una familia donde los aceptaban y querían, donde los apoyaban y comprendían. No más sesiones de terapia, no más operaciones, no más San Mungo.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ella… — susurró con los ojos llorosos acariciándose el vientre.

Bill rodeó su mano con la suya y acarició de igual forma sus cicatrices. Recordaba la incertidumbre, la preocupación, las palabras de los médicos y el dolor. El aborto, la confusión, la ansiedad y cómo finalmente, pese a lo que los médicos hubieran dicho, el milagro apareció sobre sus cabezas, dándoles la oportunidad de formar una familia.

El llanto de un bebé los distrajo y ambos caminaron de la mano hasta la cuna improvisada que habían creado para su pequeña. Allí, con las manitas apuntando al cielo, la diminuta Rosebud Weasley Granger lloraba mientras pedía ser recogida de su jaula personal. Bill sonrió y cogió a su hija en brazos, acunándola.

—Ahora tenemos otra en la que pensar — respondió Bill besando el cabello enredado de Hermione.

Ella sonrió, de acuerdo con sus palabras. Sí, era cierto que las cicatrices habían sido producto del aborto sufrido, el dolor por la pérdida y la desesperación por las palabras de los médicos, pero finalmente Hermione había conseguido volver a quedarse embarazada, y la sensación que le producía ver a su marido sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su hija era mucho más placentera de lo que jamás creyó.

Con parsimonia bajaron las escaleras de la Madriguera para encontrase con el pequeño caos que había en la cocina. Teddy corriendo de aquí para allá observando a sus pequeños primitos, los menores de la casa, tanto James Sirius como Rose llorando, Molly a punto de caer en un ataque de ansiedad y Harry riendo a carcajadas mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su hijo, que lloraba mientras George le hacía muecas para tratar de divertirlo.

Una conversación tratando de ser civilizada entre Charlie y Percy y el cotorreo incesante de las madres parloteando sin cesar. Bill y Hermione tomaron asiento en las dos sillas libres de la mesa, Ron, al lado de Hermione, no tardó en acariciar la pequeña cabecita de su sobrina mientras sonreía sin cesar. Seamus, al otro lado de Ron, observaba a la niña con timidez, casi con miedo.

—¿Quieres cogerla? — inquirió Bill pasándosela.

Ron observó al ex Gryffindor y sonrío dándole una pequeña palmada en los hombros, tratando de infundirle ánimo. Seamus comenzó a tornarse colorado.

—No sé si…

—Oh, vamos, eres su tío, Seamus — murmuró Hermione sonriente.

Seamus asintió tragando saliva, extendiendo los brazos. Tan pronto como la pequeña Rose se posó en ellos, su llanto cesó y Ron y Seamus se contemplaron con una sonrisa mientras jugaban con Rose entre sus brazos, sonriendo, bromeando, acariciándose tímidamente el uno al otro.

Bill y Hermione contemplaron la estampa familiar que se abría paso a su alrededor y se miraron sonrientes al tiempo que Bill rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Hermione, provocando que ésta quedada abrazada a su pecho.

La vida les había otorgado un sinnúmero de problemas y obstáculos. Pero, finalmente, el destino lo había conducido hacia un final feliz.

* * *

Una vez más, espero que se haya entendido lo que pretendo contar y que os haya gustado. No puedo dar por finalizada esta historia sin antes daros las gracias por todo el apoyo recibido, por darle una oportunidad no sólo a esta pareja, sino a esta historia. Gracias por los reviews, por la gente que se ha leído el fanfic y me lo ha hecho saber de otra forma, por los favoritos, las alerts... Todo. Gracias a esta historia he conocido gente maravillosa, he aprendido a ver que Hermione Granger es el personaje más shippeable del mundo y que Bill merece mucho más que un par de párrafos en un libro. Me he dado cuenta de que este pairing podría ser perfectamente canon porque es que están hechos el uno para el otro... Espero haberos convencido con este fanfic :D

**Otra vez, gracias. De verdad.**


End file.
